Beyblade Zero
by DJ Sharingan
Summary: [After G Rev] The 4th Tournament has arrived and Tripp hopes to defeat Tyson but can he make it to the finals? Tyson&Hilary Kai&OC, Rei&Mariah, Max&Mariam, OC&OC XXcompleteXX
1. The Zero Characters

**Deep Zero: Due to Deletion because of Infraction, This story will be redone in a new way but this time better than before, ENJOY!**

**Here are the Profiles for my OC'S.**

**Also I'd like to give Special Thanks to SGCred for support and courage.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or the Original Characters, Only the made up Characters.

**Profiles**

Name: Tripp Gardner  
Age: 16  
Nationality: Japanese  
Bitbeast: Drillanzer  
Bitbeast Description: A white-silver Liger with red eyes, black-silver armour and resembles Liger Zero  
Beyblade: Drillanzer V2 – Light Blue with 4 large spikes  
Attacks: Venom Break Fang, Strike Laser Claw, Lion Heart  
Launcher: Light Blue with a red ripcord  
Personality: Happy and ambitious around his friends, arrogant around his enemies.  
Description: He has sky blue eyes and long light brown hair up to his upper back and a few bangs. He wears a standard black Ecko Rhino back jersey with a light blue and silver hoody that's short sleeved and zipped down with navy blue Denim shorts, blue and white sneakers, a brown belt with a square belt buckle, sky blue fingerless driving gloves and a gold lock chain to complete the outfit.

Name: Elise (Deja) Gardner  
Age: 16  
Nationality: Japanese  
Bitbeast: Drafoxis  
Bitbeast Description: A red and white Female Fox with green eyes, 5 tails, black and white armour and resembles Nine Tails  
Beyblade: Drafoxis MS – Woodberry pink with 4 large spikes  
Attacks: Fire Sword, Slicing Fan Dance  
Launcher: Red with a pink ripcord  
Personality: Sweet and cheerful to her friends, but aggressive around the edges, spiteful to her enemies  
Description: She has reddish/pinkish eyes and long blonde hair with light brown highlights up to her mid back and bangs at the sides. She wears a white top with "SWEET" text with a blue denim skirt, light brown boots, pink fingerless driving gloves, silver earrings and a platinum heart necklace to complete the outfit.

Name: Amy Cisco  
Age: 16  
Nationality: Japanese/Russian  
Bitbeast: Jaygo  
Bitbeast Description: A red Tiger with green eyes and resembles Driger  
Beyblade: Jaygo 2 – Dark Blue with 2 medium Crystal spikes and 2 large Crystal spikes  
Attacks: Light Execution, Final Heaven  
Launcher: Purple with a silver ripcord  
Personality: Friendly to her friends, Deadly to some, Rude to enemies  
Description: She has purple eyes and short platinum blonde hair up to her neck with some bangs covering her right eye. She wears a dark blue tank top with black Denim jeans, short purple boots, dark blue fingerless gloves and diamond earrings to complete the outfit.

Name: Damian Pride

Age: 16

Nationality: Japanese

Bitbeast: Shadow

Bitbeast Description: A Black Tundra Wolf with red eyes, blue highlights on its fur and resembles Wolborg

Beyblade: Shadow 2 – Yellow with 3 large Spikes

Attacks: Ice Execution, Shadow Laser Claw

Launcher: Silver with a green ripcord

Personality: Cool and Happy also Ambitious and Serious when in Battles also a bit shy around girls.

Description: He has silver eyes and long brown hair with blonde streaks up to his back. He wears a standard red Ecko Rhino back jersey with navy blue Sean John streaky slalom pieced jeans, yellow and black sneakers, a black belt with a round belt buckle, brown fingerless driving gloves, and a small hoop earring to complete the outfit.

Name: Linoa Brise

Age: 16

Nationality: American/Russian  
Bitbeast: Alpha Dragoon

Bitbeast Description: A Dragon with golden eyes, Red Scales and resembles and looks exactly like Dragoon  
Beyblade: Alpha Dragoon 2 – Retina Searing Blue with 4 large gold spikes

Attacks: Sho-Ryu-Dan, Combustion Storm, Double Dragon Rage (With Neige)

Launcher: SOCOM Pistol style Launcher with a Black ripcord

Personality: Happy and Kind to some, Silent to most, Flirty to boys she likes

Description: She has purple eyes and long golden brown with silver highlights up to her waist. She wears a red tank top in a black open jacket with a white and varsity red skirt, yellow and silver boots (Future Trunk's Boots), red fingerless solid driving gloves, green gem earrings and a butterfly necklace to complete the outfit.

Name: Neige Brise

Age: 15

Nationality: American/Russian  
Bitbeast: Pulse

Bitbeast Description: A Dragon with Indigo eyes, White scales, Silver wings, a Blue diamond on its forehead and resembles Fang of Critias  
Beyblade: Pulse 2 – Ice Blue with 4 large silver wings

Attacks: Guardian Mercy, Raising Storm, Double Dragon Rage (With Linoa)

Launcher: SOCOM Pistol style Launcher with a silver ripcord

Personality: Sweet, Cute, Happy around her friends, Shy around others and some boys.

Description: She has golden eyes and short/medium lavender hair with blonde highlights up to her neck. She wears a purple tank top with orange pants, beige boots, purple fingerless solid driving gloves, blue gem earrings and a diamond star necklace to complete the outfit.

Name: Hunter Lewis

Age: 16

Nationality: American

Bitbeast: Zero Dranzer

Bitbeast Description: A Silver Phoenix with golden eyes, 2 wings and resembles and looks exactly like Dranzer

Beyblade: Zero Dranzer 2 – Platinum Yellow with 3 medium wings and 3 medium spikes

Attacks: Silver Flame Wing, Geyser Emission

Launcher: Black with a red ripcord

Personality: Happy, Cool and Hyper around his friends, Arrogant and Cold Hearted to his enemies.

Description: He has blue eyes, spiky pale blonde hair similar to Miguel's. He wears a sport royal Jumpman classic buzzer beater jersey with grey Denim jeans, black and blue sneakers, silver fingerless driving gloves and platinum double crosses chain's to complete the outfit.

**Note:** The Original Characters are 16 and Kai is 17.

**Deep Zero: I'll get the first Chapter done, whenever that will be.**

Bye.


	2. What Lies Ahead?

**Deep Zero: Hi guys, Just to let you know that I'm back again to announce the start of my Rewritten Fic. **

**Pairings:** Kai & Linoa (OC), Ray & Mariah, Max & Mariam, Daichi & Neige (OC), Raul & Matilda, Miguel & Salima, Tripp (OC) & Amy (OC), Ozuma & Deja (OC), Damian (OC) & Julia, Hunter (OC) & Queen

**And I'd like to give special thanks to SGCred for all her support, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't of made this Fic.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or the Character, I do own the OC's though.

**

* * *

**

Beyblade Zero

**Chapter 1: What lies ahead?**

One year has passed since the 3rd World Tournament and BEGA's defeat. After the Bladebreakers defeated BEGA and the Justice 5, The Bladebreakers took a little break until the next Tournament, the new BBA headquarters had just finished being built and Mr Dickenson is finally Chairman again.

Tyson has gone an a well deserved vacation along with Hilary, Ray was at White Tiger hill in China, he and White Tiger X were practicing for the upcoming World Tournament, Boris has finally given up, Voltaire is finally dead and buried after being assassinated by an unknown assailant and ask for Hiro? Well he disappeared after BEGA's defeat.

It was a beautiful day in Seaside City and Daichi was walking back to the Dojo with Kenny.

"So now that Tyson's not here then will I still have a chance at winning the world Tournament?" Daichi asked

"Well there is a possibility that without a partner you might not be able to participate" Kenny replied

Then Daichi was shocked after what Kenny just said

"That's impossible Tyson may have been Champ for 3 years but I've only been it for one!"

Just as Daichi and Kenny went back to the dojo Kai stood at the entrance waiting for them.

"It's about time you got here" He said in an arrogant way

"Well we were just looking for you" Daichi replied

"Let's just go to the park, Max is waiting for us" Kenny said

So Kai, Daichi and Kenny ran off to the park to see Max who was waiting for them so they could practice for the next tournament coming in 2 months.

Meanwhile Salima was walking down the street looking for some action.

"What should I do today, Kane, Jim and Goki are back training while I've got nothing to do" She said as she was worried

Just as she continued to walk down the street a Mysterious boy wearing a hood and listening to his MP3 Player walked past her.

"Who is he? I've never seen that kid around here before" She wondered

So she started to follow him as he was going to the park, he was looking for Tyson but he wasn't around for a while, as he came to the park he saw Kai, Max, Daichi and Kenny practicing while amateur Beyblader's and younger kids were watching.

**

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 1.**

**Deep Zero: I hope you liked that one; the next one will be longer than that one.**

**Anyways Please Read and Review.**


	3. Enter the Tripp!

**Chapter 2 is finally up and thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**I'd like to give Special Thanks to SGCred for her effort, you go girl.**

**

* * *

Reviews:**

SGCred: Thanks, their will be some good battles soon and I can't wait till you update you fics

ERALDA: Thanks

Aremihc King of Chimeras: Yes I will make it longer

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter the Tripp!**

At the park Kai, Max and Daichi were practicing while younger kids were watching them.

"DRANZER" Kai shouted

"DRACIEL" Max shouted

Dranzer GT and Draciel G were bashing into each other and circling the dish. Kenny, Daichi and Salima who just showed up were watching them.

"GRAVITY CONTROL" Max shouted

"FLAME GIGS TURBO" Kai shouted

Dranzer GT created a powerful fire and Draciel G created a barrier of water and when they collided they both flew out of the dish. Everyone cheered including Daichi and Salima.

"Great work you two, looks like you'll have a chance at winning the championship this year" Kenny said

"With Tyson not here that might be a possibility" Kai said as he turned away

"Yeah but you'd have to get past me first" Daichi responded with a cocky tone

"Err! Lets just see who gets it in the month coming" Salima said

"Well then what about you, you're here by yourself and Kane, Jim & Goki are not" Kai asked

"We're not entering this year" She replied in annoyance

"That's enough lets just have fun for now"

"Yeah and we would probably join in" a voice said

Just then Miguel and Matilda appeared to visit the Bladebreakers

"Hey it's Miguel and Matilda, and their without Claude and Aaron" Daichi said

"What are you two doing here" Max asked

"Hanging out round the city until the tournament next month" Miguel said

"Hello there, nice to meet you" Salima welcomed

He started to blush when we went up to her, she introduced herself as he talked to her.

"You too, you look so lovely" Miguel charmed

"Thanks and my name is Salima by the way"

"Nice you come around here more often" Miguel asked

"Sometimes, when I fell like it" Salima replied as she blushed

"Awwww how romantic" Matilda said happily

Daichi looked puzzled, Max and Kenny were giggling and Kai just had his arms crossed with an arrogant look on his face as usual.

"What's so great about that, I fell like having a battle but this kissy-kissy stuff is kinda funny" Daichi giggled with a puzzled look on his face

"Yeah I'd feel like having fun to" Max said

Just then Matilda saw a boy with his back turned watching other kids Beyblade.

"Hey who is that kid" She asked

"Yeah he looks familiar, wait that's that kid who walked passed me earlier on" Salima said

"Hey kid, are you lost or something" Miguel asked

"Hey I know him, he's related to Tyson" Max stated

Just then the kid turned around and took off his hood. He had sky blue eyes, long light brown hair up to his upper back and wore a standard black Ecko rhino back jersey, a light blue and silver short sleeved hoody that's unzipped, navy blue denim shorts with a brown belt with a square buckle, sky blue fingerless driving gloves, a gold lock chain and a pair of blue and white sneakers which looked like Nike TN's.

"So where's Tyson" he asked

"He's not here until next month" Kenny replied

"Well I came to Battle him but battling either Max or Kai would be great" he said

"Hey kid I don't know who you are, but are you someone who wants to interrupt fun" Kai asked

"No I'd rather have fun as well and besides the names Tripp" he replied

"Tripp, that name sounds familiar" Kenny thought

As Kai looked at Tripp he sensed something mysterious coming from him.

"Tripp huh, that's funny" Matilda chirped

"Hey dude you come around here like you some kind of expert but you gonna see what happens when I step into the Battle" Daichi said

"Let's go, bring it on funny dude" Tripp goaded

"This will be a good battle" Matilda said

"Lets see what Tripp has got, I heard he's good" Kenny said

So Daichi and Tripp prepared their Beyblades as they attached them to their launchers and held their ripcords as they got ready, some of the white clouds in the sky move away from each other as light appeared from the sky it came from the sun which was going to appear soon.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP" they both shouted

Tripp and Daichi launched their Beyblades into the dish and started to circle each other.

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2.**

**I hope you liked it now that it was longer than the last one.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Attack! White Liger

**Deep Zero: Looks like Chapter 3 is finally up and thanks to the people who have reviewed.**

**Reviews:**

SGCred: I can't tell you what future Tripp will lead but you'll know in time.

Sacred Arrow: I thought you said goodbye and that you wouldn't come back, I thought you gave them to someone else; what's your deal? You don't know how I felt when the FF Net Administrators deleted this story, I felt sad and angry also pissed off and I never got to put Kane and Asia's romantic moment because of that. I'll put them in if you want or is your new friend happy with them.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Attack White Liger**

Strata Dragoon and Tripp's Blade were bashing into each other then they were grinding into each other.

"Go Strata Dragoon" Daichi shouted

Strata Dragoon was pushing Tripp's Beyblade back as every one else wondered if Tripp was doing his best.

"This battle isn't much" Matilda said

"Yeah I was expecting more from this guy" Salima said

"This guy is just not up to your league" Miguel said

"It's over right about Now" Daichi said

Just then Tripp's eyes were glowing light blue and had an evil grin on his face.

"What's so funny" Daichi wondered

"You said that you could beat me" Tripp said

"Yeah well my Strata Dragoon will end this match" Daichi cockily said

"Yeah he doesn't stand a chance against you" Salima said

"That's if his Strata Dragoon can come close to my Drillanzer" Tripp said

Silence filled the air as everyone including Kai was shocked to hear about what Tripp said

"Drillanzer" Kenny wondered

"Drillanzer, The Drillanzer" Kai wondered

"There is no such thing as Drillanzer, STRATA DRAGOON" Daichi shouted

Strata Dragoon emerged from his Beyblade and was so immense that Tripp was surprised

"Daichi's on the offensive, this will be over in seconds" Max said

"GO DRILLANZER" Tripp shouted

A flash of light came from the Bit chip and a White Liger with Red eyes, White armour and a Liger Zero like appearance emerged from his Beyblade and gave out a loud roar.

"That's Drillanzer" Max said

"I've never seen a Liger before" Miguel said

"I've heard about it, it's really rare" Kai explained

"Drillanzer is rare and its Beyblade has immense power also hidden power with a fast spin velocity" Kenny explained in full

Drillanzer V2 and Strata Dragoon G were still grinding into each other and were not letting up.

"Go Strata Dragoon, Great Cutter Attack" Daichi shouted

Strata Dragoon charged at Drillanzer like a buzz saw and missed as Drillanzer dodged him, The chase was on as Drillanzer led him to a corner and stopped his attack.

"What now" Daichi wondered

"Your defeat, Drillanzer, Venom Break Fang" Tripp shouted

Drillanzer charged at Strata Dragoon and pounced on him sinking his fangs into his neck. Strata Dragoon G was knocked out of the dish, every one was shocked to see Daichi lose and Tripp win.

Strata Dragoon returned to its Beyblade and Drillanzer returned to his after giving out a loud roar.

"Well that makes me the winner" Tripp said

"I lost to a guy who looks better than Tyson" Daichi muttered

"He is good, He is the one" Miguel and Salima wondered

"So you're the new guy around here" Max asked

"Yeah I just moved here 4 day's ago" Tripp explained

"Hey why don't you come along to the Dojo and practice with us" Daichi offered

"Tyson's pad, cool I'll get to see grandpa again" Tripp happily bellowed

"Bye guys were going to my house to practice" Salima said

"I've gotta go home and help out my dad with some supplies" Max said

"See ya dude" Daichi said

So Kenny, Kai, Daichi and Tripp went back to the Dojo to practice, Salima Miguel and Matilda went back to talk about some stuff and Max went back to the Hobby shop to help out his with some supplies.

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3.**

**Please Read and Review and Sorry if it's as good as the previous one.**

Bye.


	5. Hanging out with the Bladebreakers

**Deep Zero: WOW! Looks like I got some reviews for my previous chapter.**

**I'd like to give special thanks to SGCred for all her support and courage, thanks girl. **

**

* * *

Reviews:**

SGCred: I'm glad you enjoyed the battle.

Sacred Arrow: Thanks, do you want me to put them both in or just one of them?

Rhea: I can't tell you that will spoil part of the story, A Liger is a Hybrid animal that is born from a Lion and a Tigress making it a half lion half tiger also I watch Zoids, Ultimate Muscle, Megaman, Sonic X, Shaman King, Yu-Gi-Oh and a bit of Pokemon.

Shiyo-Inuyasha: Thanks

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hanging out with the Bladebreakers**

It was now 2 pm and at the Dojo, Kai, Daichi, Kenny and Tripp were examining their Beyblades.

"Daichi can I see your Beyblade for a second" Kenny asked

Daichi handed Strata Dragoon G to Kenny so that it can be examined.

"Your really Tyson's relative!" Daichi asked

"Yeah, and I take it that your one half of the Tag team Champions" Tripp replied

"That's me!" Daichi said

"So you beat the Justice 5 along with Tyson and the others, I saw it on T.V" Tripp said

"I've finished examining your Beyblade Daichi" Kenny said as he handed it to him

"Thanks Kenny" Daichi responded

"Hey Tripp can I examine yours!"

"Sure" Tripp said

So Kenny examined Drillanzer V2 and was somewhat shocked by its credentials.

"I don't believe it, Drillanzer is a V2 type of Beyblade with the capabilities of a Beyblade that can utilise a G Blades power" Kenny explained

"It takes a kind of will power to make it possible" Tripp said

"Why don't you and Daichi go and practice for a while!" Kai instructed

* * *

So Tripp and Daichi practiced for a while so that Kenny could collect Tripp's data. Meanwhile at the hobby shop, Max was helping his father with some boxes of parts.

"So Max how is it going with the training?" Mr Tate asked

"Its ok dad, I might even become the new world champ next month" Max replied

"Well since Tyson's not entering that means you or one of you little friends will have the chance" Mr Tate asked

"Yeah, I'll be the one to beat at the tournament" Max said

After finishing with the boxes Max went out the door, he went over to the Dojo to see the others.

"Bye dad, I'll be back later" Max said

"Ok don't be to late" Mr Tate shouted

* * *

Meanwhile Miguel, Salima and Matilda were going to buy some ice cream from the local parlour.

"So what do you wanna do now you two" Miguel asked

"I wanna go out for some ice cream" Matilda said

"Me too as long as we share it together" Salima said

"Sure" Miguel responded

"Oh so now I have to pay for my own" Matilda said

"Yeah after all you brought some money with you" Miguel asked

"Hey who is she?"

They then came across a girl with long blonde hair with light brown highlights up to her waist, reddish/pinkish eyes and wore a white top with "SWEET" text, a blue Denim skirt, pink fingerless driving gloves, silver earrings, a platinum heart necklace and a pair of light brown boots.

"Hey are you lost?" Miguel asked

"No! I'm just looking for some challengers" she said

"Well then your gonna have to get through us" Salima said arrogantly

"Hey she only just showed up give her a break" Matilda explained

"Maybe I should challenge her" Miguel asked cockily

"Ok, but you don't know what your up against" the girl said sinisterly

"Up against, Who are you anyway a newcomer!" Salima asked

"My name is Deja and I'm the one who's gonna come out swinging" She scorned

"We will see about that" Miguel said

So Miguel and Deja got prepared for a Bey battle as they put their Beyblades and rip cords on their launchers.

"3 2 1 let it rip" They both shouted.

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3.**

**Please Review if you liked it but I'm sorry if it's not very good.**

Bye.


	6. Messing with Fire

**Deep Zero: Hey looks like I got more reviews since the previous Chapter, oh yeah and Chapter 5 is updated.**

**Reviews:**

Tikytikytavvi101: I love the name too, its one of my personal favourites.

SGCred: Oh it will, I promise you.

Sacred Arrow: Asia will be in it.

Dark Priestest: That's ok because I wanted to put Asia in my fics anyway but I don't know about Spyro though.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Messing with Fire **

"GO DARK GARGOYLE" Miguel shouted

"ANAYA DRAFOXIS, ATTACK" Deja shouted

Dark Gargoyle and Anaya Drafoxis V were bashing into each other and were circling each other.

"Come on Miguel" Salima cheered

"Yeah you can do it" Matilda shouted

Dark Gargoyle was grinding into Anaya Drafoxis and pushing it back.

"Don't hold back, stand your ground" Deja shouted

Anaya Drafoxis was retaliating by pushing Dark Gargoyle back and knocked it away even thought it retained its Balance.

"DARK GARGOYLE" Miguel shouted

Dark Gargoyle emerged from his Beyblade as it was glowing light red with power.

"ANAYA DRAFOXIS" Deja shouted

Then a flash of light came from the Bit chip and an orangish/reddish female Fox with green eyes, 3 tails and red Shadow Fox like armour emerged from her Beyblade

"Wow a Fox Bitbeast" Salima said

"It's really beautiful and fiery" Matilda said

"DARK GARGOYLE, ATTACK" Miguel shouted

Dark Gargoyle was charging and bashing into Anaya Drafoxis V continuously with glowing speed and Deja just had an annoyed look on her face. Dark Gargoyle was flying and whacking Anaya Drafoxis with his arm and making her snarl.

"FIRE EXECUTION" Miguel shouted

Dark Gargoyle created a whirling fire from its Beyblade and collided with Anaya Drafoxis until…

"It's over for you" Miguel cockily said

"Not really" Deja teased as she her hands were glowing with pink energy balls

"FIRE TOWER" Deja shouted as she shot her palms into the ground.

Anaya Drafoxis created a tower of whirling fire and with it knocked Dark Gargoyle out of the dish and also caused it to return to its Beyblade, Anaya Drafoxis returned to her Beyblade and Deja caught it.

"So she isn't a newcomer after all" Miguel said

"That was a good battle" Salima said

"Yeah you're really good" Matilda told

"Thank you, I really appreciated it" Deja happily said

"Are you entering the tournament next month" Miguel asked

"Yeah, I'll hopefully be there" Deja said

"Ok watch out for other strong Beyblader's" Salima said

So Miguel, Salima and Matilda went to the Ice Cream parlour for some Ice Cream while Deja went off to the Dojo to see the others.

"So your new in town, looks like I'd like to battle you" a familiar voice said

"Hey I know that voice?" Deja said

As she turned around she saw a girl with piercing green eyes and long raven blue hair wearing a tunic.

"Deja!" she happily said

"Mariam is that you" Deja happily said

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 5. **

**I hope you liked the battle, please Read and Review if you did.**

Bye.


	7. Mariam and Deja Visit

**Deep Zero: Hi everyone! I'm back and I've updated Chapter 6 of Zero and thanks for the Reviews, it's an honour.**

**Reviews:**

SGCred: Deja and Mariam are best friends; they knew each other when they were kids but Deja went back to her city after, oh yeah! Are you going to make a new story that involves Beyblading and other stuff because I've got some Idea's if you're interested? I'll tell you more soon.

Sacred Arrow: Not this chapter, the next one.

Tikytikytavvi101: Thanks and it doesn't matter if the Review is short anyway.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mariam and Deja Visit**

After that battle Deja came across Mariam and was very happy to see her, they screamed in happiness as they hugged each other tightly looking as they were going to cry.

"I can't believe that you're here" Mariam chirped

"Me too, I haven't seen you in 10 years" Deja chirped

Then they broke the hug and started to walk back to the Dojo.

"By the way you live around here now" Mariam asked

"Yeah, I moved here last week" Deja replied

"That's good to hear, I saw your battle and you really showed true skill" Mariam said

"Thanks its not everyday I get to battle" Deja said

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Dojo Kenny, Kai, Daichi and Tripp were still practicing until Max appeared.

"Hi guys, am I too late for practice?" He asked

"Not at all Max you're just on time" Kenny said

"DRILLANZER" Tripp shouted

"STRATA DRAGOON" Daichi shouted

Drillanzer V2 and Strata Dragoon G were bashing into each other and before long they started to grind into each other with extensive force.

"I take it that Tripp is the new guy" Max wondered

"Yeah you remember, he showed up at the park" Kenny said

Strata Dragoon G and Drillanzer V2 were both knocked out of the dish as they collided causing a tie.

"Your Tripp right!" Max asked

"Hey you're that dude who knows more about Defence!" Tripp said

"Yeah that's right" Max replied

* * *

Just then Deja showed up along with Mariam.

"He must know a lot of moves because I'm hoping to see some action" Mariam said

"What's she doing here without the rest of the Saint Shields" Kenny said

"She's not the only one around" Deja said

"Hey who's she" Daichi wondered

"That's my sister Deja, she's also a Beyblader" Tripp told them

"So what brings you here as long as you're not after our Bitbeasts" Kai said

"No, I just came to visit you guys" Mariam replied

"I take it that Tyson nor Hilary aren't here" Deja asked

"Nope their on vacation until next month" Daichi said

"I feel like watching you guys practice, who wants to spar with Deja here" Mariam asked

"Guys, be careful, she's not like average Beyblader's" Tripp warned

"I'll give it a shot so that I can see what she's like" Max said

"Go for it Dude" Daichi cheered

So they continued to practice until night fall when it was time to go inside and talk about things that will happen really soon but for now they practiced for the 4th World Tournament coming soon.

**

* * *

End of Chapter 6**

**Deep Zero: Well that wasn't much but it will be next time, Anyways please R&R if you liked it.**

Bye.


	8. The Local Youth

**Deep Zero: Well only fewer reviews this time, but hopefully Chapter 7 of Zero is up.**

**Reviews:**

Sacred Arrow: She is cool isn't she?

SGCred: I understand and I'll wait, also Neowave will be back soon.

Dark Priestest: Yes she will and so is Kane.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Local Youth**

At the local parts store a boy with silver eyes, long brown hair with blonde streaks up to his back was on his way to the Dojo but he stopped for some parts on the way, he wore a standard red Ecko Rhino back jersey, navy blue Sean John streaky slalom pieced jeans, yellow and black sneakers, a black belt with a round buckle, brown fingerless driving gloves and a small hoop earring.

"Hello? Is anyone here" He asked

"Were closed, come back tomorrow" The owner said

"Still the same as usual old man" He bellowed "and yet long time, no see?"

"Wait I know that voice? Damian its you" The owner shouted in excitement

"What's up? Anyway listen I'm in need SOME parts for my Beyblade if you have any" He asked

So the owner went to get some parts while Damian waited patiently.

"Well you're in luck I just got in some new parts and a new style Magnacore and they seem to be of some use

"That Attack ring looks new; I'll pay for it all right now!" Damian said

"Whoa that's some cash right there! Thanks and here's your change" The owner said in shock as Damian paid for the parts with money he recently got.

* * *

Later across town, Matilda, Miguel and Salima had just come out of the Ice Cream parlour.

"That Ice cream was delicious" Matilda chirped

"Well I'd like to go back next time" Miguel stated

"Hey is that Kane? Salima said while her eyes were wide open

They then came across Kane, who was with a girl with long Copper hair up to her waist, lapis lazuli eyes that were the same shape as Kane's and was wearing a tank top and a skirt.

"Hi Kane, hi Asia" Salima shouted

"Salima it's been a while" Asia commented

The two teens hugged each other as they ran to each other but broke the hug to introduce their friends to one another

"So who are they, new friends?" Asia asked

"Well actually that's Miguel, leader the Barthez Battalion and that's Matilda a member of his team" Salima introduced

"Hello nice to meet you both" Matilda greeted

"It's a pleasure to meet you and her friend there" Miguel said

"That's Kane, leader of team Psychic and that's his girlfriend and my best friend Anastasia or Asia for short" Salima introduced

"So what are you three up to" Kane asked

"Nothing really, where's Jim and Goki" Salima asked

"Training kids how to Beyblade, beside us two had to take some time off" Kane explained

"So you going to see the Bladebreakers" Miguel asked

"Yeah lets go" Matilda said

* * *

So they all went to the dojo to see the Bladebreakers but Asia ran further so that she could catch Damian and battle him, meanwhile it was nightfall and Damian was at the Dojo talking to the others he had just assembled his new parts to his Beyblade.

"Finally Shadow 2 is ready for action" Damian said

"Why don't you give it a test run against me" Daichi asked

"Or me" Deja said in a willing tone

"You should face someone in your league, like me" Mariam said in a cocky tone

"Well I'd…" Damian said but was trailed off by Tripp

"Doesn't be a shy type dude its cool, so who would you battle" Tripp asked

Damian's face turned to a glare "There's someone here right behind us" he muttered

Everyone turned round to find Kane who just caught up to Asia.

**

* * *

Finally! That's the end of Chapter 7**

**Please Review if you liked it hopefully and sorry if it's not very good!**

Bye.


	9. The Ice Shadow

**Deep Zero: Well looks like Chapter 8 of Beyblade Zero is finally updated.**

**Reviews:**

SGCred: Thanks and it will be good action also, even the intros of characters are going well and Neowave will somewhat be back sometime next month.

Dark Priestest: I didn't know she had a cat and I fell sorry for Asia but at least she has Kane and thanks for telling me.

SacredArrow7: Thanks.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Ice Shadow**

As everyone looked in seriousness Damian was wondering what was going on while Asia ice glared him.

"So what's the deal?" Damian wondered

"You are local kid!" Asia goaded

"What's your problem? Damian asked "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"You could say that, Bey battle?" Asia asked as she got out her launcher

"Now you're speaking my language" Damian replied as he got out his launcher.

"There's gonna be a battle up in here" Daichi said

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP" Damian and Asia shouted in unison

"GO LUGIA" Asia shouted

"GO SHADOW" Damian shouted

* * *

Lugia V2 and Shadow 2 were bashing into each other with power given off.

"What's your problem" Damian asked

"You are, LUGIA!" Asia shouted

A flash of light appeared from the Bit chip and a blue Phoenix with white eyes and silver and pink wings emerged from her Beyblade, Lugia was pushing Shadow 2 back until Kane, Salima, Miguel and Matilda showed up to see the battle.

"What's going on here, Asia has a Bitbeast too?" Matilda asked

"It looks like Asia's gonna win this battle" Deja asked

"Well Damian still needs to make a move" Kenny replied

"Had enough Pride?" Asia goaded

"Not really, SHADOW!" Damian shouted

* * *

Just then a flash of light appeared from the Bit chip and a black Tundra Wolf with red eyes and blue highlights on its fur emerged from his Beyblade and gave out a loud howl.

"Damian has a Bitbeast too?" Mariam asked

"Yeah and it's a black version of Wolborg" Max stated

Shadow started pushing Lugia back and both Beyblades were grinding into each other.

"Asia calm down or you'll lose" Kane warned

"Stay out of this; he's my opponent, Phoenix Stardust!" Asia glared

Lugia shot out stars at Shadow relentlessly but Shadow 2 regained its balance and Damian was glowing with red aura.

"You know what your problem is? Your too cocky that you think that your gonna win! Well your not" Damian explained

"Looks like he hit the nail on the head there" Kai commented

"In your dreams" Asia said

"Your about to witness the true power of shadow, Ice Execution attack" Damian shouted

Shadow created a whirling tower of ice that charged right for Lugia and froze Asia's Beyblade, Shadow knocked Lugia V2 right out of the dish and Lugia returned to its Beyblade.

"Asia lost" Kane said in shock

"Damian won that was unexpected" Tripp said

Shadow howled and returned to its Beyblade, Asia was just looking down with shame. Damian stopped glowing and caught his Beyblade everyone including Asia and Kai were impressed.

**

* * *

Well! That's the end of Chapter 8.**

**Sorry if it wasn't much and I know it wasn't very good but Please Read and Review anyway.**

Bye Everyone.


	10. Night Visit Part I

**Deep Zero: Hello everyone I'm back and Chapter 9 of Beyblade Zero is updated and also thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Reviews:**

SGCred: I knew as well after all the fight was good, also Asia is cool and cocky.

Sacred Arrow: I did as well!

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Night Visit Part 1**

After Asia's defeat, everyone including herself was impressed with Damian's win, later they went inside the dojo to have conversations and practice.

"Wow Damian, your skills are sharper than Asia's" Daichi said

"Do you consider entering the upcoming Tournament?" Max asked

"Yeah, I'd like to get chance at the World Title" Damian replied

Tripp joined in on the conversation "You too? Looks like there are a lot of fresh faces entering this year" He said

"It's a shame Tyson's not entering this year!" Mariam said as she was resting her head on Max's chest

Just then F Dynasty showed up along with a girl with purple eyes and short platinum blonde hair up to her neck with some bangs covering her right eye and was wearing a dark blue tank top with black Denim jeans, short purple boots, dark blue fingerless gloves and diamond earrings.

"Hey look it F Dynasty and their with a new kid" Damian said

Deja rolled her eyes, "That's my friend who lives near by" Deja told them

"Well she would have a good time like Kane, Asia, Salima, Miguel and Matilda are!" Tripp joked

The platinum blonde haired girl came up to the others and greeted Deja.

"Hi there girlfriend" Deja greeted

"Hey D, looks like you're here with your friends!" Amy asked

Deja introduced her to the others, "Guys this is my friend Amy!" she said

"Hi there! Nice to meet you" Mariam greeted

"You too" Amy replied

* * *

Everyone else was having a good time but Kai was just standing by the wall with his arms folded and grumpy as usual, Later Max and Mariam went outside for a while, Daichi, Deja and Damian went to go practice and Tripp was just sitting by himself cleaning his Beyblade until Amy advanced over to him.

"Your Tripp Gardner, Tyson's cousin?" Amy asked

Tripp started to blush a little bit "Yeah you know about Tyson?" Tripp replied

"That's right, 3-time world champion who's not entering the tournament this year, but anyway Deja told me all about you, your one of the best Beyblader's around Japan and has yet to enter the world tournament" Amy explained

Tripp started to get embarrassed "She told you that?" He asked

"Yeah she also told me that you're an expert in Ryu-Zui-Ken and Ninjutsu like her, knowing that you're both Ninja Beyblader's after all, I know Ryu-Zui-Ken and Kozo" Amy explained again

Tripp started to smile and enjoy himself "Nice to hear, so are you interested in Beyblading or not?" Tripp asked

"Yeah I'm pretty good Blader, I've beat the best that have challenged me" Amy replied

"Wanna go practice for a while?" Tripp asked

"I'd love to!" Amy responded with a light blush on her cheeks

Tripp and Amy went off to practice at an empty dish as everyone else was having fun while Damian was sitting down watching the others and looking at his Beyblade.

"Well Shadow, looks like this year's tournament might be better than last years" Damian said

While sitting down someone came up to him. "Excuse me! Is anyone sitting here?" She asked

Damian looked up and saw a beautiful sight which happened to be a girl with green eyes and long two toned hair, the front part is ginger and the back part is brown and up to her waist, he started to blush.

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 9.**

**I hope you liked it, please Read & Review if you did.**

Bye.


	11. Night Visit Part II

**Deep Zero: Hey I'm back and looks like I've updated Chapter 10 of Beyblade Zero and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this fic.**

**Reviews:**

Sacred Arrow: Yes it is and Asia will be in more chapters!

SSJ-Vegito: Thanks for sharing that!

SGCred: Yes its Julia also it will be a sweet match up!

Dark Priestess: If I was told that from the start then I would have known and if I remember saying anything about a One-shot with Kane & Asia then what does it involve and what's the summary?

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Night Visit Part 2 **

Damian looked up at a beautiful sight which turned out to be Julia who was wearing her F Dynasty attire, he was blushing and she asked him if she could sit next to him.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked with a smile

"Why no, no one's sitting here!" Damian replied

So Julia sat down next to him and they had a conversation.

She advanced over to him "So what's your name?" Julia asked

"Damian Pride, but its just Damian for now" He introduced

"Julia Fernandez!" She introduced

"I heard of you, F Dynasty, you and Raul are entering this year right?

"That's right! So Damian, I hear you're entering the tournament next month!" Julia asked

"Well I'd like to win the world title too! But since Tyson's not entering then the rest of the Bladebreakers would be worthy of a challenge!" Damian explained

* * *

Julia got out her Beyblade and showed it to Damian "You'd have to get past me and Thunder Pegasus to get to them!" Julia cockily said 

Damian got out his and showed it to her "Well Shadow's up to it!" he responded

Julia then smiled and blushed "You're cute!" She giggled

"So are you! You may be bossy and pushy at times but deep down you're really a beautiful girl!" Damian complimented as he ran his hands through her long two-toned hair

Both were blushing so hard until they looked deep in each others eyes and their lips made contact. The broke the kiss and Julia ran her hands through his long brown hair.

"Let's go somewhere else!" Julia whispered in his ear seductively

So she took him by the hand and went into an empty room and to their surprise it had a bed and a fireplace.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Raul was sitting on the step until a girl with medium length rosy pink hair came up to him. 

"Hi Raul! Can I sit next to you?" Matilda asked

"Sure!" He replied

Matilda sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So Matilda do you want to battle me?" Raul asked

"Well no! I'd like to talk if that's ok!" Matilda replied

"What's up? This years going to be a blast! Raul said

Tears trickled down Matilda's cheek "I know but I don't want to battle this year, I'd rather cheer you on!" She explained

"That's ok Matilda, I'll do my best and I'll even win for you no matter what!" Raul said as he dried her tears

Matilda started to blush and advance closer to Raul as he started to blush! "Oh Raul your so sweet, I love you!" Matilda happily said

"I love you too Matilda!" Raul also happily said

So as Raul and Matilda got closer their lips pressed to each others, they kissed passionately throughout the night.

**

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 10. **

**Deep Zero! Well that was some romance right there and it was the least I could do, Anyways please Review if you liked it.**

Bye.


	12. The Mysterious Lookalike

**Deep Zero: Hello everyone, first off I'm sorry that I updated this Chapter late because I'm under stress at the moment and I can't answer any reviews this time but I'd like to thank everyone for them anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters, I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Mysterious Look-alike!**

It was a beautiful sunny day and after last nights practice and conversations at the Dojo everyone was tired and went back to their homes or the hotel, Meanwhile at the Dojo Deja had just came out of the shower and went to put on her clothes until Max, Kenny, Tripp and Damian showed up for practice.

Tripp was so exited, "Man I can't wait to practice!" He cheered

"Me too and I hope this years tournament will be better than last years?" Damian said

Max scratched the back of his head, "Well lets just say it's gonna be good" He said

As soon as they got there Grandpa was watering the plants and he greeted them.

"Hey there homies are you looking for Daichi?" Grandpa asked

"Yeah dude and we came to practice as well!" Damian replied

Just then Deja came out fully dressed with a note in her hand. "Daichi's not here, he went out for a while but I found this" She told them

"Hey it says gone practicing, be back later signed Daichi!" Tripp read

"Well at least he left it and said where he was going" Kenny said

"Yeah anyway, practice time!" Deja chirped

So Max, Damian, Tripp and Deja got out their Beyblades and started to launch. "3 2 1 LET IT RIP" They shouted in unison as they launched their Beyblades

* * *

One hour later Kai was at the park practicing his hardest so that he could be ready for next month's tournament. 4 black Beyblades were going for Dranzer GT.

"DRANZER ATTACK!" Kai shouted

Dranzer GT knocked all four Beyblades back with agility, they kept their balance and Dranzer GT made tem chase but soon drew them into a trap, they started to surround and circle Dranzer GT.

"Perfect they fell for it, now I can make my move" Kai thought to himself with a smirk on his face

As the four Beyblades continued to circle, Dranzer GT started to glow with a fiery light.

"FLAME GIGS TURBO!" Kai shouted

Dranzer GT made a flame tornado and cleared the dish as all four blades were knocked out of the dish and broke into pieces and Kai caught Dranzer GT as it shot to him.

"Perfect my repaired Dranzer Gigs Turbo is more powerful than before, lets just hope this time it doesn't break again after that incident with Brooklyn!" Kai said to himself as he smirked

He went to lie down on the grass to relax until he started to blush as he saw a beautiful girl with purple eyes and long golden brown hair with silver highlights up to her waist and was wearing a red tank top, a black open jacket, a white and varsity red skirt, yellow and silver boots (Future Trunk's Boots), red fingerless solid driving gloves, green gem earrings and a butterfly necklace.

She was having trouble attaching her new attack ring to her retina-searing blue Beyblade so he went up to her. "Can you help me?" She asked in a flirty tone

"Sure I'll assemble that for you" Kai replied

So he took her Beyblade and assembled the attack ring for her and when he finished he handed it back to her.

"Here you go!" Kai said

"Thanks and goodbye!" She responded with a smile

Kai blushed as he saw her leave but forgot to ask her something "Wait! I didn't get her name! Doesn't matter anyway" He said to himself

* * *

Meanwhile down the street Daichi was in a hurry to get back to the dojo after practicing in the forest.

"I've got to hurry or else I'll be late!" He said as he ran as fast as he could

As he sped round the corner he unexpectedly bumped into a girl and fell on his back rubbing his head.

"Ouch, my head hurts!" He cried in pain

"Sorry! Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah I think so, what's the big idea crashing into, huh?" Daichi shouted but was trailed off as he started to blush as he saw the sight of her

She had golden eyes and short lavender ruffled and spiked hair tossed to the back of her neck with the fringe framing some of her face and over her forehead to fall into the eyes a bit with blonde highlights up to her neck and was wearing a purple tank top, a pair off orange pants, beige and yellow boots, purple fingerless solid driving gloves, blue gem earrings and a diamond star necklace.

"Oh no you dropped your Beyblade, here you go!" She generously said as she handed it to him

"Err! Thanks, I think!" He said in confusion

The lavender haired girl walked off and Daichi wondered who she was and where she came from.

"Whoever she is, I doubt that I'll ever know! Anyway I got to get back to the Dojo before Grandpa and the others find me!" He thought as he continued to head back to the Dojo.

While he ran back to the Dojo a Mysterious boy who looked exactly like Miguel had watched him from across the road and was interested where he was going.

"So he's on his way to the Dojo huh? Cool that's where I'll find Tyson!" The boy said

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 11**

**Deep Zero: As I said earlier that I'm sorry for updating late due to stress and yet I'm still stressed out! Anyways please review you liked it.**

Bye!


	13. Friend or Foe?

**Deep Zero: Hi everyone! I've returned to update Beyblade Zero also I'd like to thanks everyone who reviewed also my stress has gone down a bit so I'll get to reply to the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

SGCred: I bet he also has his sights set on the World Championships as well as those girls do but I don't know about Kai though, Good luck on your exams and I'll try to release some stress

Sacred Arrow: The Miguel look-alike is new talent that has his sights set on the World Championships and Asia will appear in the Chapter after the next one.

The Death Bringer: Well I can't tell you because I'm still stressed out but I'll put one of your characters in depending on the chapter appearance either one or more it's your choice!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters, only the ones I made up!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Friend or Foe?**

Back at the Dojo Tripp, Kenny and Damian were leaving to find Kai and Daichi, as they went looking they talked on the way.

"So Damian, I hear you and Julia made out in a spare room!" Tripp teased

"Yeah so what, it's not like you and Amy has a thing for each other?" Damian teased back

Both Bladers poked fun at each other until Kenny got annoyed and decided to break it up.

"Alright guys enough! Now we have to be serious so that you can prepare for the Tournament next month, there might me newcomers ready to show off their skills in the arena, so you should be at the top of your game" Kenny explained

"I know after all, I'm a newcomer and once I'll watch whatever skill and strategy other Beyblader's have then I'll know then and find a way through them!" Tripp said

"You to Damian; you should be at the top of your game and prepare for next months tournament too!" Kenny told

"Don't worry about chief; I'll be at the top of my game as well after all I'm as cool and deadly as a Shaolin Monk!" Damian replied

"Yeah right, I've seen better in a temple!" Tripp said as he sweat dropped

* * *

Meanwhile at the hill by the park, Kai was walking down the hill path until he came across a Miguel and Salima who were lying in each others arms looking up to the sky and Joseph and Dunga (Who wasn't wearing his turban)were watching them.

"So who do you think is gonna win this year Salima!" Miguel asked

"I don't know but it might be a slim chance that Kai might win!" Salima replied

Then Joseph and Dunga wanted to ask Miguel something they noticed "Hey Miguel what are you doing down there talking to Kai?" Dunga asked

"What the hell are you talking about? I've been right here the whole time!" he replied

"Then who's that there looking like you!" Joseph wondered

Miguel and Salima gasped to see the boy who was talking to Kai; he had blue eyes, spiky pale blonde hair and wore a Sport royal Jumpman classic buzzer beater jersey, a pair of grey Denim jeans, black and blue sneakers, silver fingerless driving gloves and two platinum cross chains also he looked exactly like Miguel.

"So kid who looks like Miguel, who are you? Kai asked in a cold way

"My name is Hunter! And I take it you're the one named Kai Haiwatari Right?" He responded with a smirk

"Yeah that's me, now get lost! Tyson's not here!" he replied coldly

"Yeah kid! Why don't you hit the road?" Dunga scolded

* * *

Hunter turned his attention to Joseph and Dunga "Well looks like these two want to battle me!" he wondered

"Alright then; let's do this!" Dunga said as he got out his Beyblade and attached it to his launcher

Joseph did the same and so did Hunter "3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" All three shouted in unison

They launched their Blades into the dish; Vortex Ape 2 and Vanishing Moot were circling Hunters Platinum yellow Beyblade signalling for a quick finish.

"Don't worry we'll make this quick! VANISHING MOOT, ATTACK" Joseph shouted

"VORTEX APE, ATTACK" Dunga shouted

Vanishing Moot and Vortex Ape 2 were grinding into Hunters blade and started to attack but Hunter still had a smirk on his face as his Beyblade wasn't damaged at all.

"Spark Hammer!" Dunga shouted

"Great Rock!" Joseph shouted

Vanishing Moot used a Solar flare like attack that filled the dish and blinded Hunter then Vortex Ape 3 charged at the platinum yellow blade and crashed right through it.

"It's not over dudes!" Hunter said

* * *

Everyone gasped as they were shocked to see Hunters Beyblade still spinning and has only a little damage but it started to glow as it was drawing silver Ki.

"How is this possible, who is this kid?" Miguel wondered

"That's it? That didn't lay a scratch on my Beyblade! Now I shall defeat you two with real power and skill!" Hunter smirked as he was covered in silver aura

Hunter's arms were moving in a Martial Arts way (Similar to Garland's technique) "Silver Flame Wing!" He shouted as his Beyblade charged at Vanishing Moot and Vortex Ape 2 covered in silver fire which generated into a pair of wing and a silver energy bird flew at them and caused an explosion. After the smoke cleared Hunter's Beyblade was still spinning and Vanishing Moot and Vortex Ape 2 were destroyed with their parts steaming with heat but their Bit chips were unharmed.

"No way; how did he do that?" Dunga wondered

Hunter picked up his Beyblade and looked at it with an arrogant Grin. "So that takes care of that; Zero Dranzer!"

"Zero….Dranzer?" Kai gasped after hearing what Hunter said about Dranzer

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 12**

**Deep Zero: Well that was long and sorry for the wait! Please review if you liked it!**

**Bye.**


	14. Another Dranzer!

**Deep Zero: This hasn't been a good week for me but that doesn't matter as long as I'm here to update.**

**Reviews:**

HikariAotsuki: That depends if they show up of not!

The Death Bringer: Thanks for the info on your character, I appreciate it. Oh alright! He and his team can be in Legendary Alpha Bitbeasts also I'd like to know who his team are.

SGCred: Apparently he got another version of Dranzer from someone but I can't say who he got it from now! And as I said before I wish you luck on your tests.

Sacred Arrow: Thanks!

Dragoon-Hard Metal System 2: Thanks!

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Another Dranzer! **

After Joseph and Dunga's shocking defeat at the hands of this mysterious newcomer Kai was anxious to know what Zero Dranzer was but Hunter had other ideas.

"For the last time, where is Tyson!" Hunter asked in an annoyed way

"He's not here! He went on vacation for 2 months!" Kai replied

Fine then there's no choice but to battle you instead, KAI HIWATARI!" Hunter ice glared

* * *

Hunter got out his Beyblade and attached it to his launcher preparing himself for battle yet Kai obliged by quickly preparing himself for battle as well. 

"Kai's gonna beat this guy no sweat!" Salima said

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" they all shouted in unison

Kai and Hunter launched their Beyblades into the dish and it wasn't a matter of time before they charged at each other.

"GO DRANZER!" Kai shouted

"ATTACK NOW ZERO DRANZER!" Hunter shouted

Dranzer GT and Zero Dranzer were bashing into each other as well as circling each other, neither Blader was holding back.

"So what's your deal kid? You are looking for trouble right?" Kai asked

"No I'm gonna take you down and look for Tyson or any of the other Bladebreakers and since you're the team captain I guess you're the strongest!" Hunter smirked

* * *

Everyone was worried to see Kai holding back. 

"Kai's not even trying hard!" Miguel said

"Yeah that new guys really taking his toll, since the style he uses is a form of Martial Art that is somewhat Dragon like!" Joseph commented

"I noticed it too, since I've seen it before but where from?" Salima wondered

Hunter was glowing and covered with silver aura while Kai was glowing with red.

"ZERO DRANZER" Hunter shouted

Just then a flash of light appeared from the Bit chip and a silver Phoenix with golden eyes and 2 wings emerged from his Beyblade.

"That's Zero Dranzer! GO DRANZER!" Kai shouted

Kai's bit chip flashed and Dranzer emerged from his Beyblade and was giving out immense power. 

"Hey Hunter's also got a Bitbeast!" Salima chirped

"That's Zero Dranzer? It's a silver version of Dranzer also very powerful!" Joseph said

* * *

Hunter was giving off more power than Kai and Dranzer GT was being forced out of the dish by Zero Dranzer.

"Ugh! What am I gonna do? I can't lose to a counterpart! This guys just a poser!" Kai thought to himself

"It's all over for you Kai!" Hunter smirked

"NO IT'S NOT OVER, DRANZER ATTACK!" Kai shouted in rage

Dranzer was pushing back Zero Dranzer with more power and Hunter couldn't believe it.

That's not possible, He's the captain and Tyson's the real deal! I can't lose like this!" Hunter shouted

"You thought I was an easy target well think again Hunt, DRANZER, FLAME GIGS TURBO!" Kai shouted

"ZERO DRANZER, SILVER FLAME WING! NOW" Hunter shouted

Dranzer GT created a flame tornado and Zero Dranzer created silver wings of fire, Dranzer and Zero Dranzer flew in and charged at each other then collided causing a huge ball of fire and an explosion making everyone else cover their heads from the breeze. As the smoke cleared both Beyblades were out of the dish causing a tie, Hunter picked up his Beyblade and ran away. 

"This isn't over, I'll be back!" Hunter shouted

"That's what you think chump!" Kai called out

Everyone else was relieved that the match ended in a draw, even Kai was relieved after all that but he knew Hunter would be back and this time he'd go after the other Bladebreakers.

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 13. **

**Deep Zero: Now that was hard enough and yet the stress is still one thing I'm under but anyway please review if you liked it. **

**Bye.**


	15. Preparation and a familiar face!

**Deep Zero: Hi! Chapter 14 of Zero is updated and looks like there's more new talent appearing. Also I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, it's an honour.**

**Reviews:**

Anonymous: Well to be honest, I don't know if I should do a chapter with Tyson and Hilary?

SGCred: I know! Hunter won't be plotting anything except win the World title. Oh and good luck on your last two exams. And another thing the three OC's I told you about well there's only going to be one or two instead.

HikariAotsuki: Thanks!

Moon Phases: I didn't know about that but thanks for telling me that!

Dark Priestest: All I remember was you saying about Asia getting pregnant by Kane, heck I don't even remember giving that one-shot a name. Aright! I'll do the One-Shot if it makes you two happy and thanks for the info and Kane and Asia will be in the next chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 14:Preparation and a familiar face! **

Back at the dojo Kai told Max, Daichi, Tripp, Deja and Kenny about battling Hunter and his Bitbeast.

"What? No Way, a kid who resembled Miguel battled you and his Bitbeast a silver version of Dranzer!" Max gasped

"That's right, his name is Hunter and he's also entering the tournament!" Kai explained

Everyone was in quite a shock after all since newcomers were showing up out of nowhere, challenging other Beyblader's and entering the upcoming tournament as well as now knowing about Hunter and his powerful Bitbeast.

"Wow! Another Dranzer, now that's something worth battling!" Tripp joyfully said

"But that can't be! Kai's is the only Dranzer unless the one he fought was a fake!" Deja commented

* * *

Kenny was more puzzled than the others and looked at his laptop to see if Dranzer was damaged or destroyed. 

"Well the good thing is that Dranzer is ok and you were close to losing which would have totalled it!" He explained

"I don't get why someone would show up with a second Dranzer to challenge me but when I see him again then we'll see whose Dranzer is more powerful!" Kai goaded

Everyone turned to Kai with wide open eyes knowing that he was going to battle again.

"Best practice first if you want to get even with Hunter" Daichi suggested

"Whatever" Kai shrugged

* * *

Kai then walked off with his arms folded as usual while the others sweat dropped and shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Meanwhile on his way home Damian was looking for some fresh Beyblader's to battle until he came across Julia from F Dynasty who he met at the dojo. 

"Hey you're that long haired kid from around here?" Julia asked

Damian quickly noticed her and started to blush "Yeah do I remember you?" He asked

"You know green eyes, long two toned hair and a white and red outfit? I made out with you in the spare room" She refreshed

It then came back to him "Yeah now I remember Julia right?" He asked

That's me the one girl your in love with sweetie!" She teased

* * *

As soon as he ran up to her he hugged her tightly. 

"So what are you doing around here, except tag with Raul in Bey Battles" He asked generously

"Nothing much since Raul is out somewhere and I've got nothing to do at the moment and I'm going back to the hotel!" Julia said

"Do you want to go out with me on a date sometime?" He blushed

"I'd love to! Is tomorrow night ok with you?" She accepted

"Yeah it's ok! But for now I'll walk you back to the hotel!" Damian offered

So Damian walked Julia back but as they walked they were being watched on a hillside by a mysterious boy with Light blonde and Light Greenish-Grey spiked hair with rainbow coloured eyes and very pale white skin who knew not only Julia but Raul as well.

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 14. **

**Deep Zero: Well I'd say that was a bit better than last time but anyway please review if you liked it.**

**Bye.**


	16. The New Arrival!

**Deep Zero: Well after a short break! I'm finally back again to update Beyblade Zero and I'd like to say thanks for the reviews which I will read now!**

**Reviews:**

Sacred Arrow: Yes I will do the one-shot but it will be sometime next month and thanks for telling me Asia's cat's name.

SGCred: Hunter's won't be the only thing standing in Kai's way also you'll have to find out about that kid who knows F Dynasty also I look forward to the next Chapter of TS.

HikariAotsuki: Thanks!

June honey winters: The Max and Mariam moments come in later chapters and I can't wait to see your Beyblade fic involving Max and Mariam sometime in June!

**

* * *

Chapter 15: The new Arrival!**

Meanwhile at the beach Asia and Kane were sitting on the sand and watching the waves flow across the sea thinking about things that would change their lives in the years to come.

"Kane" Asia asked

"Yeah, what's up?" Kane wondered

Asia turned to him with an innocent look on her face thinking about the future and theirs.

"When we're older, will you take care of me!" she said

Kane put his arm around Asia and pulled her close to his chest making her blush.

"Don't worry Asia! I'll take care of you even when times get rough I'll always be there for you!" He happily told

"Thanks Kane, but what about your team? After all you're the leader and what will become of team Psychic, who's gonna lead the team while you're taking care of me!" She wondered

"We'll compromise something, after all Team Psychic will find a way to handle situations like these!" Kane explained

"We should go home now and give Kuroro some of that new cat food you got from the shopping store!"

* * *

So Asia and Kane got up and left the beach to get home in time to feed Asia's cat and then practice their Beyblading skills as well as catch a movie coming on the T.V later on. While a few distances away two familiar girls were looking at the sea and were wondering about what would become.

"It's coming close to the Tournament and we've got to prepare for the opponents that will enter!" The 16 year old girl said

"Yes and the ones shall fall are the liger and the fox!" the 15 year old girl said

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Dojo Kai, Max, Daichi Tripp and Deja were practicing for the tournament while Kenny was analysing their moves and were practicing for the tournament as well.

"DRANZER, DRACIEL, STRATA DRAGOON, DRILLANZER, ANAYA DRAFOXIS!" They all shouted

Dranzer GT, Draciel G, Strata Dragoon G, Drillanzer V2 and Anaya Drafoxis V were bashing into each other one at a time and Kenny was concerned about their status.

"Well with their Beyblades in good condition I'm not sure that Tripp and Deja's Beyblades can match up to the opposition of what's to come at the tournament after all with their V series Beyblades they will be a shoo-in for an easy loss!" He thought

All five Beyblades started to grind into each other and were glowing with aura from the power given off.

"FINAL ATTACK NOW!" They all shouted in unison

* * *

All five Beyblades were fully powered up and bashed into each other causing a wave of power to push Kai and the others back to the ground and their Beyblades to fly out of the dish and land onto the grass.

"Now you guys will be able to defeat Hunter and his Zero Dranzer Beyblade except for Tripp and Deja" Kenny chirped with glee

Tripp and Deja got annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean!" They said in unison

"Judging by both your V and V2 Beyblades you'd be an easy chance to have a first round loss; do you possibly think you could win the tournament in your currant level?" Kenny exclaimed

Deja rolled her eyes "Well if you would have made new blades for us then we wouldn't have been in this situation!" She goaded

"Deja of you had any ounce of guilt you would know that we're a team!" Kenny retaliated

"Look out, incoming Beyblade!" Daichi shouted

And with that a retina searing blue Beyblade with 4 large gold spikes shot from out from nowhere and landed into the dish and everyone was ok

"Whose Beyblade is that?" Max wondered

"That would be mine!" The voice called out

As Kai, Max Daichi, Tripp, Deja and Kenny turned around while Grandpa was inside. Kai glared at the person who launched the Beyblade who turned out to be someone he met in the park.

"Its you your that kid from the park!" He shouted as he saw the girl he met

**To Be Continued!**

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 15**

**Deep Zero: Well looks like there's gonna be some action right there and I'm sorry if its not long because I'm a bit tired and stressed a little but anyway please review if you liked it.**

**Bye!**


	17. Double Dragon

**Deep Zero: Heya! I just want to say Thanks for the reviews and whatever's going to happen next will be something but for now I'll read the reviews!**

**Reviews:**

SGCred: To be honest, the girl attacking the Dojo is one of the two that were going to take out Tripp and Deja at the Tournament and I look forward to the new TS chapter.

Sacred Arrow: Yeah I saw the idea and I've got to say it's really good and your lovely couple will be in another chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Double Dragon**

After the retina-searing blue Beyblade flew into the dish it flew out of the dish and back into the girl's hand.

"So she's the one who did that!" Deja wondered

"Yeah but the question is, who is she?" Max thought

The girl was sitting with her legs crossed on top of the roof of the wall surrounding the dojo. She had purple eyes and long golden brown hair with silver highlights up to her waist; she wore a red tank top with a black open jacket, green gem earrings, a butterfly necklace, red fingerless solid driving gloves, a white and varsity red skirt and yellow and silver boots.

Kai was growing impatient, "So who are you really?" He impatiently asked

"Well I'm a new girl in town and they call me Linoa Brise!" She introduced

She jumped of the top of the entrance and aimed her launcher at them poised to battle whoever stepped forward.

"You come around here looking for trouble and wind up finding us!" Daichi asked

"Yeah you better hop back out of here!" Max said

"No I'd rather battle Kai but I see that I met him in the park and he would defeat me as well as Tyson would he's not here so I'll battle someone else!" Linoa replied

She looked for someone to battle until she turned her attention to Tripp.

"How about that guy with the long brown hair, he seems like a challenge?" She pointed out

The others pleaded with Tripp to decline but he wouldn't, "Tripp don't battle her, you don't know what she's capable of!" Kenny pleaded

"Don't worry chief, I'll defeat this kid no sweat!" Tripp told

* * *

So Tripp got over to the dish and so did Linoa and got their Beyblades and launchers out, they eyed each other in a serious fashion and the others including Kai were concerned for his well being.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" Tripp and Linoa shouted in unison as they launched their blades into the dish

"GO DRILLANZER!" Tripp shouted

"ALPHA DRAGOON, ATTACK!" Linoa shouted

Drillanzer V2 and Alpha Dragoon 2 were bashing into each other as well as circling the dish.

"Hey chief, what's the stats on Linoa?" Deja asked

"Well I just analysed them and their incredible, her skills are somewhat Martial Arts combined with some Assassination techniques! That's how her Beyblade is able to react" Kenny explained

Drillanzer V2 was bashing into Alpha Dragoon 2 but it had no effect due to the fact that its defence was up and Linoa was blocking Tripp's assault and wearing him down.

"That's not fair you know Ryu-Zui-Ken as well as I do but you must have had more training, DRILLANZER! But you efforts will be in vain!" Tripp shouted as he was covered in aura

The bit chip flashed and Drillanzer emerged from its Beyblade and gave out a loud roar and charged right for Linoa and her Beyblade.

"You think your Liger is gonna put me out? Well you're like Tyson in a way and his Dragoon is yet more powerful but doesn't come close to my ALPHA DRAGOON!" Linoa shouted as she was covered in dragon aura

Soon a flash of light came from her bit chip and a red Dragon with golden eyes and was somewhat a twin of Dragoon emerged from her Beyblade

"But Tyson's is the only Dragoon!" Tripp exclaimed

* * *

Just then an ice blue Beyblade with two large silver wings shot into the dish and attacked Drillanzer. It was launched by a girl with golden eyes and short lavender ruffled and spiked hair tossed to the back of her neck with the fringe framing some of her face and over her forehead to fall into the eyes a bit with blonde highlights up to her neck and was wearing a purple tank top, purple fingerless solid driving gloves, blue gem earrings, a diamond star necklace, a pair off orange pants and beige and yellow boots.

"Oh it was until my sister got her hands on its red counterpart!" The girl said

Linoa started to get annoyed; "Neige, you weren't supposed to interfere" she lashed

"Well you need my help if you're gonna win the tournament!" Neige explained

"Your lucky you thought right little sister" Linoa teased

Everyone including Kai was shocked to know about Neige but Daichi wasn't shocked at all.

"She's your sister? She the one I bumped into hours ago!" Daichi said

"Was that at down the street?" Deja wondered

"I saw them bump into each other hours ago too!" Max explained

"My name is Neige and your about to meet the dragon that is not Dragoon but almost as powerful, ARISE PULSE!" She cried out

Another flash came from the bit chip and this time a white Dragon with indigo eyes, silver wings, and a blue diamond on its forehead emerged from her Beyblade.

"Look like this battle got more interesting now that I'll have a chance to prove myself again!" Tripp smirked

Everyone else started to get worried since Tripp didn't know what he was going up against now that he and his Liger bit have come face to face with two girls with dragons.

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 16.**

**Well looks like Tripp will have to think of a way out of this one or he's gonna lose this battle for sure but anyway please review if you like it so far.**

**Bye!**


	18. Amy to the rescue!

**Deep Zero: Heya! I'd like to say thanks for the reviews and looks like something gonna go up now that Tripp's up against two Dragon Bit's.**

**Reviews:**

The Death Bringer: Your descriptions are great and you said that you wanted them to be on Legendary Alpha Bitbeasts right?

SGCred: Actually their after Tripp not Deja and one of them might lose, one of them might not. Update TS as soon as you can. -

Sacred Arrow: Well I get them from wherever I find some and thanks anyway.

Dark Priestess: LOL! I'll keep that in mind and you'll get to see the Kissy, Kissy stuff in later chapters.

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Amy to the rescue!**

Tripp had come face to face with Linoa and Neige and was in trouble and time was running out and he might lose.

"DRILLANZER, ATTACK!" Tripp shouted

Drillanzer charged at Alpha Dragoon and Pulse but Linoa and Neige caught on to his attack.

"Ha! Mistake made!" Linoa thought with a smirk

"What the hell!" Tripp squealed

Pulse and Alpha Dragoon 2 dodged Drillanzer V2's attack and attacked him from each side.

"DIVIDE AND CONQUER FROM BOTH SIDES!" Neige shouted

Alpha Dragoon 2 and Pulse started to get close and trick Drillanzer by attacking him while his guard was down.

"SNAKE HOLD" Linoa shouted

"TAIL BIND" Neige commanded

Alpha Dragoon swirled round Drillanzer to bind him like a snake does making him cry out in pain as Pulse wrangled its neck with its tail, Tripp didn't know what to do as he thought he was done for.

"DRILLANZER, FIGHT IT…Oh man what am I gonna do!" He shouted and thought after

Everyone else was really concerned for Tripp and all Kenny could do was look at his laptop.

"Come on Tripp!" Deja cheered

"Yeah you can do it!" Max shouted out

"Well I wouldn't be so sure because Linoa and Neige are such a good tag team that Tripp has figure something out unless he can turn this around by attacking" Kenny explained

Alpha Dragoon 2 and Pulse were grinding into Drillanzer V2 sop they could push him out of the dish but he was holding on for he sake.

"Is that all, I expected better from you!" Linoa teased

"SHUT UP!" Tripp spat

"Try harder because you'll never beat us!" Neige goaded

Tripp thought it was all over until he heard a familiar voice call out. "Light Execution!" the voice shouted out

Then a dark blue Beyblade that was covered in light force was shot into the dish and knocked Alpha Dragoon 2 and Pulse out causing both Dragon Bitbeasts to return to their Beyblades and Linoa and Neige picked up their Beyblades.

"Who did that, and where did that Beyblade come from?" Daichi wondered

They all turned to find that it was launched by Amy who then called back her blade and it shot onto her hand.

"Leave him alone!" She requested

"We'll be back for another challenge and maybe of course be friends!" Neige teased

"Hey Kai, Bye!" Linoa flirted making Kai go red with embarrassment

The two girls left the dojo and Amy walked over to the others and they thanked her for saving Tripp's hide.

"Thanks for saving me Amy!" Tripp thanked

"Don't mention it, but watch out because there are more Bladers out there looking for a challenge and their not easy targets!" Amy explained

**

* * *

End of chapter 17**

**Deep Zero: Well with the rest of the new Beyblader's around theirs bound to be some trouble, please review if you like this chappie.**

**Bye!**


	19. Ray Returns

**Deep Zero: Hello! I'm back to update my story and also I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed also Ray & Mariah fans you'll be in for a return.**

**Reviews:**

SGCred: Also Neige is after a certain Beyblader with that strange scar on his forehead and you know who it is.

The Death Bringer: I can't answer all your questions but I can only answer two of them, yes you can use Hunter and no I don't find anything weird about your characters.

Sacred Arrow: Well I hate rape and I hate thugs but I don't know whether to put it in or not!

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Ray Returns**

Next morning at the airport where passengers were getting off their flights and making their way in, a boy with long black hair tied back with golden eyes and a red bandana with the yin-yang sign on it and was wearing a his G-Rev outfit and he was accompanied by a girl with pink hair tied in a ribbon, golden eyes and was wearing her pink Chinese outfit.

"I'm glad to be here in Japan again, aren't you Ray?" Mariah asked

"Yeah, once I face Tyson and the others at the Tournament soon!" Ray replied

Ray was so excited about the world tournament that was coming in a month he couldn't wait for it to happen as well as facing the other Bladebreakers.

"Ray! The cab's here now, let's go!" Mariah called

"Ok Mariah!" He shouted

So Ray and Mariah with their arms around each other went off to the taxi, as they got in it drove off to the Dojo where he practiced along with the rest of the Bladebreakers but during the ride Mariah laid her head on Ray's chest for a while until they got there.

"Your competition has arrived Tyson!" He thought

* * *

Back at the Dojo there was more practice going on between Kai, Max and Daichi while Tripp and Deja were practicing other at another dish.

"DRANZER, FLAME GIGS TURBO!" Kai shouted

"DRACIEL, GRAVITY CONTROL!" Max screamed

"STRATA DRAGOON, GREAT CUTTER!" Daichi commanded

Dranzer GT, Draciel G and Strata Dragoon G were bashing and circling into each other at the same time and were not holding back since there was a lot of power coming from their Beyblades.

"DRILLANZER, GOLD BREAK BARRIER, NOW!" Tripp shouted

"ANAYA DRAFOXIS, FIRE SWORD ATTACK!" Deja screamed

Drillanzer V2 and Anaya Drafoxis V were grinding into each other and there was heat and a smell coming from the friction of the Beyblades but then all 5 of the blades collided and shot out of the dish and into their owner's hands.

"Great work older bro, you'll be a constant treat at the tournament now!" Deja commented

"You too D, once I come across some fresh face they'll be in for some of my mad skills!" Tripp boasted

"Not if I'll get there first!" Daichi interfered

Kai, Deja and Max sweat dropped as they watched the scuffle between Tripp and Daichi but when Kenny got there he was looking at the stats on everyone's Beyblades and noticed that Tripp's and Deja's went up by an inch.

"Well Tripp's improving but is it enough for what lies ahead?"

"This is just like when Daichi was arguing with Tyson all the time but this isn't so bad?" Max commented as he sweat dropped

"What's not so bad?" Kenny asked

"This!" Kai replied with his eyes closed and his arms folded as usual

Daichi and Tripp were about to rip each others heads off beat the life out of each other like Tyson and Daichi would.

"Yeah not almost as bad as that smell coming from the friction my Beyblade" Deja stated as she looked at her V blade as well as sniffed it

"Well you shouldn't light a match or else this place will explode!" A familiar voice teased

Everyone wondered who it was as they turned their heads around to the entrance to find Ray who was with Mariah and not the rest of White Tiger X.

"Ray's back!" They all shouted cheerfully except Kai who just grinded

"That's right I'm back and ready to practice!" He said as he showed them his Beyblade

"And so am I!" Mariah stated as she did the same thing

"Check it out, Ray fixed his Driger Gatling and Mariah's got a new Galux, looks like things are picking up!" Kenny said

Everyone was happy to see Ray and Mariah again, but a few blocks away a certain girl who appeared last night was on her way to the Dojo.

"Another Blader has arrived! And he has the White Tiger of Gold! That might make an interesting challenge for you Jaygo" She smirked as she held her Beyblade tight

**To be continued!**

**

* * *

That's Chapter 18 done!**

**Well now that Ray's back and along with Mariah things are going to get interesting and I hope you liked this Chapter.**

**Please review and sorry if its lame.**

**Bye! **


	20. Things can happen!

**Deep Zero: Due to a busy week I've been under stress because of it among other things but I'd like to get on with updating Chapter 19 of Beyblade Zero.**

**Reviews:**

Sacred Arrow: I thought you didn't like Mystel? And I hope you update your story because I'm dying to read that also.

SGCred: That's ok, don't worry about it! With such great competition entering (Depending whoever does), the others have got a lot of stuff to do!

The Death Bringer: Well no, Tripp isn't based off Bit because he has long brown hair and wears blue and black and the only thing part on Drillanzer that looks like Liger Zero is its armour. Also Bit's not the only person who pilots a Liger Zero, in the season after Zoids/Zero a blue haired boy named RD pilots a Liger Zero but he's somewhat less skilful than Bit.

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Things can happen! **

An hour later after Ray and Mariah came back Tripp had left the Dojo and went off to Amy's house to see why she showed up and then went off so quickly.

"What was that all about? First Amy pops her head round the entrance and then runs away!" He wondered

As he ran to her house to find her Raul was walking by the nearby store wearing a white shirt, black trousers, brown waist-jacket and brown hiking boots (his second attire) on a day off.

"There's nothing to do and no one to battle and with Julia still asleep I'll never get to practice or tag formation!" He sighed

He continued to walk until he came to the coffee shop and put his hand in his pocket and checked if his wallet was in there but before he did someone poked him on his shoulder and it was familiar girl with red eyes and medium length pink hair smiling at him.

"Hi Raul" Matilda giggled

"Oh hello Matilda" He blushed hard

Matilda noticed him blush so she giggled a little more and took him by the hand and went into the coffee shop; Matilda sat down and Raul purchased some coffee from the machine. As he got back to his table Matilda asked him about their time together.

"So Raul, are you having an off day?" Matilda asked

"Yes! What are you thinking about?" Raul replied as he sipped his coffee

Matilda looked outside with her head resting on her right palm. "Oh nothing except that time at Tyson's house when you and me were outside!" She said

Raul blushed hard and turned away which made Matilda giggle with excitement, "Why would you bring that up? I was just cheering you up!" He explained

"It was beautiful and did more than just cheer me up Raul, we kissed outside and then we made out round the back of the Dojo remember?" Matilda exclaimed

"Oh yeah that way we would have some privacy and you never let go!"

After finishing their coffee Matilda leaned forward and her eyes gazed into Raul's and he did the same until they blushed a little bit and as they came close they kissed each other on the lips lightly and then broke it.

Matilda was looking down and left trying to hide her smile "Hey Raul, would you like to go out with me somewhere?" she asked

"Sure, the pleasures all mine!" Raul replied

So they got up and paid for the coffee and as they went out the shop they were hand in hand on their way to the park until a mysterious boy was watching them from afar and was a bit disappointed.

"Raul, who'd-a-thought you'd go out on a date with a member of the Barthez Battalions!" He smirked

* * *

10 minutes later a girl with short platinum blonde hair up to her neck with some bangs covering her right eye and purple eyes was walking in the park until Tripp came along. 

"Hey Amy, wait up!" He called

"Oh hi Tripp, so I guess you followed me here right?" She asked

"Well no I wanted to ask you about why you came to the Dojo and then ran away!"

Amy looked down in worry and said why she left.

"Well it's just that I thought that a worthy challenger had showed up and until I got there I then noticed it was Ray, he's more deadly than I am so I ran away so that I wouldn't have to lose to him quickly!" She explained

"Don't worry! You can always practice to get stronger and with every battle you make an improvement on the way! So what do you say you want to practice a few times with me?" Tripp asked politely

Amy didn't know what to say but instead she responded with a soft kiss on his cheek which made him blush and she took him by the hand and led him to a Bey-dish until a cocky Beyblader with brown eyes and short black hair showed up and wanted to challenge one of them.

* * *

"Hey! One of you better challenge me or I'll take serious offence on one of you two!" he provoked 

Amy's eyes gazed and evil look and turned her head to face him and she wasted no time pulling out her blade and launcher and accepted.

"You're on kid!" Amy smirked

And the cocky Blader prepared himself too and they both got to the dish and were ready to launch as Tripp looked on in fear for Amy.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" They all shouted in unison

"Yeah I'm gonna win for sure!" The black haired boy cheered

The dark green Beyblade were bashing into Jaygo 2 and had this match won until Amy smirked again and signalled the end of this battle.

"You should think twice about challenging me! Now you're going to be defeated by my LIGHT EXECUTION!" Amy bellowed

As both Beyblades were distanced from each other a flash of light came from Amy's dark blue Beyblade and a swirling pillar of light similar to Fire Execution was created and it went for the boys Beyblade, Tripp could do nothing but admire it in shock as he saw something through light pillar that looked exactly like Driger.

"Awesome, now that's cool!" He said as he stared directlyat it

**

* * *

End of Chapter 19, finally. **

**Deep Zero: Well Raul and Matilda seem to be happy together? I hope you liked and I bet your wondering who that guy was watching Raul walk off with Matilda and what Amy's soon to be revealed Bitbeast was?**

**Anyways please R&R**

**Bye. **


	21. True feelings and True power

**Deep Zero: Hi, due to some stress because some stuff that's been going on over the week, I've finally updated Chapter 20 of Beyblade Zero.**

**Reviews:**

The Death Bringer: All I can say is that Kai is like the kind of guy that's really attractive and Hunter and Linoa are childhood friends; which has some clues to where Hunter got his Bitbeast from.

SGCred: I do too and I know Amy's not the type to underestimate her potential against others and Tripp will help out no mater what.

Sacred Arrow: Even I can't come up with a name for the one-shot or the rating, yes Kane and Asia will be in the next chapter. And if you don't know how to upload then go into the FAQ/Help page in the menu drop-box to find out how.

**

* * *

Chapter 20: True feelings and True power!**

It was coming close to nightfall and a certain silver eyed/long brown haired/blonde streaked boy had just left his house and was out for a few hours, he was wearing his usual standard red Ecko Rhino back jersey, a small hoop earring, brown fingerless driving gloves, navy blue streaky slalom pieced jeans, a black belt with a round belt buckle and yellow and black sneakers.

"Sure is a lovely night tonight now that Mom and Dad have gone out partying!" Damian thought to himself

He was on his way to the bridge that was near to the BBA headquarters. He was listening to INME-So you know- on his personal mp3 player. Damian had got to the bridge and looked at the river flowing.

"Wow the river is so beautiful just like her!" He commented

He continued to look until a certain Spanish girl with green eyes and long two-toned hair (the front part was ginger and the back part is brown flowing down to her waist) showed up and greeted him.

"Hi there, hot stuff!" Julia greeted in a sexily way

Damian turned and blushed as he saw Julia Fernandez from F Dynasty wearing a white shirt, purple fingerless gloves, a green skirt, white socks and brown hiking boots.

"Hello Juju, nice to see you out here!" He welcomed as he was still blushing

They went over to the grassy area and sat down by the river and started to talk but Damian could hide his blushing and had to tell her.

"So how's it been since you walked me back to the hotel yesterday?" She asked

"Err great, I went home to practice and think about you!" He replied

Julia started to blush with embarrassment a little bit. "Oh well I was thinking about you too!"

Damian looked down and tried to think of a way to put it.

"Hey do you remember when we met last year after the Justice 5 tournament and you and Raul were putting on a performance and I was in the front row and then after that I got a bit lost and came across you!" Damian explained

"Oh yeah, you were the one who was looking for the way out and then I was acting a bit cocky because I thought you were another challenger but your face was red and you gave me a flower and I accepted and gave you a little hug and a kiss, You talked to me and then we were good friends and you and Raul were battling each other and your Shadow Beyblade won by a long shot!" She told

"That was such a good time but I really wanted to tell you something after that but I had to go home!" He said as he looked down at the grass

Julia was anxious to know what he was going to say and Damian couldn't hide it forever, he had to say something but tried to think of how to put it in a sentence.

"What? What is it that you wanted to say?" She asked

Then Damian finally spat those words what Julia wanted to hear.

"I love you!"

Julia's eyes had widened as she gasped and then her face went really red and came out with a beautiful smile.

"Aww, I love you too! Your so cute and funny, Oh Damian" She blissfully said

Julia gave him a big hug and made him blush even harder until they looked deep into each others eyes with loving emotion and their lips came together, their hearts were beating rapidly but they had to finish. Damian didn't blush anymore and nether did Julia but instead they laughed and wondered how such an evening like this can be so romantic.

"Hey Julia would you like to go either a nightclub or a coffee shop, if that's ok with you?" He generously asked

"I'd love too!" Julia responded

So the two teens walked back to the city with their hands held and on their way to either place while the mysterious boy who saw Raul and Matilda was watching them.

* * *

He had light blonde and greenish-grey spiky hair and rainbow eyes; he wore a nova-red long sleeved shirt under a sun-gold sleeveless vast that has a space-black zipper, space-black jeans, meteor-brown socks and star-white shoes.

"Wow Julia is really happy to be with a guy like him!" Jesse thought

Just as he was about to leave he was approached by Kane and Asia who were on their way to an Ice-cream parlour.

"Hey kid where you off to are?" Kane asked

"On my way home but I'd like to battle first!" He said as he got out his sun-gold, space-black, star-white, nova-red and meteor-brown Beyblade which was like Raul's but his attack ring looks like the sun.

Kane got out his and accepted the challenge, Asia called the match and both Bladers attached their Beyblades to their launchers and got ready.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP" Asia shouted

Both Beyblades were launched and Kane went on the offensive as his navy blue Beyblade was bashing into Nova Phoenix while backing off a little and charging back in until.

"So kid, are you ready to attack?" Kane wondered

"Oh I will and it's going to end this match!" Jesse scolded

Just then Nova Phoenix was lighting up and Jesse was surrounded by sun gold aura and his Beyblade was glowing with immense power.

"Meteor…Hurricane…Attack…Now" Jesse commanded

Nova Phoenix became surrounded by a spinning tornado made of meteors and caught Kane's Beyblade as he and Asia looked on in shock and witnessed his true power.

**

* * *

End of Chapter 20**

**Deep Zero: Aww! Damian's true feeling for Julia have been brought out, nice! Anyway I hope you liked that little encounter between Kane and that boy, please review if you did.**

**Bye. **


	22. Burning Desire

**Hiya! I've been under more stress because of some stuff I've been busy with for the past week but I'd like to say thanks for the reviews and that Chapter 21 of Beyblade Zero is updated.**

**Reviews:**

**The Death Bringer:** No! I did not base her Bitbeast off Wildfox.

**SGCred:** That's right they do! And since Amy might show much strength she'll be one of the ones to beat at the tournament.

**Sacred Arrow:** Yes they will be.

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Burning Desire**

It was now night time and 2 hours later Damian and Julia had went to a nightclub. They were sitting at a table that was away from the dance floor and had a drink together.

"Are you having a good time Damian?" Julia asked

"Yeah" He replied

He turned his head left and looked a bit down as if he was upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She wondered

"Well you're an orphan who was raised in the circus and I'm just a normal kid who knows Martial Arts and I'll just get in the way of your Beyblading and your performances!" Damian explained

Damian got up and went over to the rail and Julia went up to him and put her palms on his upper chest and looked into his silver eyes.

"You won't get in the way, I promise you that; I maybe a performer and a Beyblader who specialises in tag team formations but I'll never leave you out. You're a great Beyblader and a great guy, I love you for that" She told

He felt better and wrapped his arms round her waist and she put hers around his neck and drew each other into a kiss.

"Have you ever, well you know?" She asked

"Not exactly, but I'll take you to my house and make love to you!" He replied

Julia blushed and took him by the hand and they left the club and went back to Damian's house to share countless hours of romance together while until Kai saw him leave and sensed something coming from his Bitbeast.

"Damian…you'll know the truth about Shadow, in time!" He said

* * *

Later at Amy's house, she and Tripp had come back from the park after some intensive training and a battle against a cocky Beyblader. They opened the front door and noticed that her mother had gone for a night out with her friends.

"Well Amy, your mom's not here, do you want to watch T.V?" Tripp asked

"Not today Trippy, I'm a bit tired after that battle with that boy and the practicing we done but do you can stay for a while?" She replied

So Tripp opened the refrigerator and got out two cans of soda for Amy and him, they went upstairs and Tripp went to the Toilet while Amy went into her room and put hers and Tripp's Beyblades on her desk and then went into her bathroom.

She washed her face and soaked up her platinum blonde hair, as she looked in the mirror she moved her fringed bangs to one side to reveal her right eye and then put it back. Amy got a towel and went back into her room; she dried her face and hair until she saw a shadowy figure appeared from outside her window.

"Who's out there?" She wondered as she opened the window

Then the figure was gone and Amy started to remove her gloves and put them on the desk. She took off her dark blue tank top to reveal her black bra and as she was about to remove her black jeans the figure appeared again and it was certain Saint Shield with green hair and green eyes and was wearing the Saint Shields tunic.

"Hi Amy" Joseph chirped

Amy panicked with fright and covered up her bra as she went red with embarrassment.

"Joseph, what are you doing here?" Amy screamed

"I'm here to battle either you or Tripp with my new Vanishing Moot!" Joseph exclaimed as he showed them his Vanishing Moot 2 which looked like his previous one but with three large spikes instead of two

"I'm tired, go away you little pervert!" She shouted

Amy pushed him off the tree branch and he fell and landed on his back. Tripp came in to see what happened between them.

"What was that about and what did Joseph want?" Tripp wondered

He looked at Amy with his eyes wide open and she got more embarrassed than ever.

"You're Beautiful!" He complimented as he blushed hard

"I'm Beautiful? Aww thanks, I love you Trippy" Amy accepted

* * *

She then put her arms around him and drew him right into a long passionate kiss until he pulled out gasping for air. Tripp sat on the bed and Amy went to close her door, she advanced over to him and went on top of him so they could continue their deep long kiss. They took off each others clothes and lost their selves in the romantic bliss.

Amy's POV:

"I can't believe it! He thinks I'm beautiful, no boy has ever told me that before. I must be really lucky to have a boyfriend like Tripp, he's ever so kind and generous also he has a great future ahead of him! I don't want this passion to end so soon"

End POV:

So Tripp and Amy continued their romantic love making throughout the night while outside they were being watched by a familiar Saint Shield who was wearing a brown cloak and had Spiky black hair with red streaks and green eyes.

**

* * *

End of Chapter 21**

**Deep Zero: Well now someone else is after Tripp as well and if your wondering what's gonna happen next then keep reading to find out, but for now please review if you liked it.**

**Bye!**


	23. Drillanzer Changes!

**Deep Zero: Hello! I just like to say thanks for the reviews (even though I only got two) and I appreciate it and Chapter 22 is updated. **

**Reviews:**

SGCred: Amy's not that tough but she is tough however! Shadow's powers have something to do with Biovolt and Ozuma's thinking of another mission but Tripp's the target this time.

Sacred Arrow: I agree that Damian and Julia also Tripp and Amy are good couples and tell DP that I'm working on it.

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Drillanzer Changes!**

It was the next morning and at Damian's house, he was on the phone to Kane, who had accidentally woke him up from his slumber to tell him about his defeat.

"You were defeated yesterday buy someone who's personality was like Brooklyn's?" Damian whispered so that he wouldn't wake Julia up.

"Yeah, the guys Bitbeast was so powerful that it gave Asia a heart attack!" Kane replied

"Is there anything else that you remember?" Damian asked

Kane tried to think back to the battle but all he could remember was seeing the shadow of the Bitbeast coming from inside the meteor tornado.

"Well I remember that it had four space black and star white wings as well as Nova-red eyes and has a golden halo that looks like a sun floating behind it but that's not all, it was two times bigger than Dranzer!"

"Cool! Anyway listen, I've got to get some sleep and I'll be round Tyson's in a few hours so I might see him there, if he ever shows up! Bye" He said as he hung up the phone

Damian went back to sleep and put his arms around Julia and pulled her close to him until she woke up and asked him what was going on.

"What did Kane want to talk to you about Damian?" she tiredly asked

"He just told me he got defeated by a mysterious boy who battles like Brooklyn but is more serious than him!" Damian responded

They finally drifted off back to sleep and were hugging each other and smiled a little knowing that they were happy to be together after a lovely night last night.

* * *

A minute later in Amy's back garden Tripp was thinking about the tournament and what the chances are of him winning.

"Man, this sucks! I'm gonna lose, Kenny was right! I don't have what it takes to win!" He sulked

Just then a dark blue Beyblade shot right past him and landed into her extended dish. He turned round to find Amy wearing only a blue robe that she got out of her wardrobe, she was really annoyed.

"Tripp Gardner, you are not an amateur! You are a Beyblader who has got where he is by pure skill! You need a V4, V5, G, GT or an MS Beyblade, to be in the same league as everyone else, Deja is trying her best to find parts to make a new Beyblade for herself!" Amy explained

"If I'm someone then I should be as good as all of them. Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max and Daichi…wait, what am I saying, their MS Beyblades are more powerful than my V2 Beyblade!" Tripp sulked

He grit his teeth and then launched his Beyblade into the dish to attack Amy's, but he was using too much of his power and not thinking straight.

"DRILLANZER, ATTACK!" He commanded

Soon as the flash of light came from his Beyblade the White Liger with white armour emerged from his Beyblade and gave out a loud roar. It charged for Jaygo 2 but it dodged its attack.

"How is that possible? There's no way that you could dodge my assault?" Tripp whinged

"Well that's why your to busy to admit that your V2 Beyblade isn't all that anymore, AND I'M GONNA PROVE IT WITH THE POWER OF…JAYGO!" Amy screamed

Soon a flash of light came from her bit chip and a red Tiger with green eyes and looked exactly like Driger came out of her Beyblade making Tripp more shocked than ever.

"The red Driger…so that's what you've been hiding all along, even when you defeated that boy in the park yesterday?" Tripp wondered

"Yes, and not only is Jaygo a red version of Driger, he is also DRIGER'S BROTHER, LIGHT EXECUTION! She shouted

Jaygo roared out loud and its fangs were covered in light energy and ran right for Drillanzer and bit its neck, Jaygo 2 was grinding into Drillanzer with its swirling pillar of light at was similar to Fire Execution and forcing it out of the dish.

"Now what will I do? Drillanzer's in trouble and its all my fault!" Tripp mumbled

"Because you're too predictable even for the Bladebreakers and everyone else meaning that you'll lose in the early rounds, I don't want to see you lose because of it, I believe in you just like all your friends do too, and just to let you know that I love you very much!" Amy explained as tears trickled down from her eyes

"She's right! I don't need to waist my effort on using my V2; I should rely on my potential and the spirit of Beyblading and use greater Beyblades that can match up to the likes of Max, Kai, Ray, Daichi, F Dynasty and The Saint Shields, especially you…Tyson!" Tripp thought to himself

"DRILLANZER, I'M SORRY!" Tripp cried

* * *

As Jaygo was still sinking its teeth into Drillanzer's neck, a flash of light came from Tripp's Beyblade and Drillanzer gave out a really loud roar causing it to push back Jaygo with tremendous power.

"Drillanzer is changing and his power is evolving!" Amy said in shock

As Drillanzer was surrounded by bright white aura, it soon was covered in silver light and within it its fur and armour changed colour. After the light disappeared Drillanzer was now a White-silver liger with Black-silver armour to Tripp's delight. "Alright Drillanzer, now lets finish where we left off!" He cheered

"Fine by me…LIGHT EXECUTION, ATTACK!" Amy shouted

"VENOM BREAK FANG, FULL POWER!" Tripp shouted

Drillanzer V2 and Jaygo 2 were both charging at each other with enormous power and Tripp and Amy were surrounded by aura and Ki. As Both Bitbeasts collided an explosion hit causing Amy to get knocked back by the force and land right on her back until Tripp rushed to her aid.

"AMY! Are you alright?" Tripp asked as he hugged her tight

"Yes, I'm ok and I'm glad you've realised!" She laughed lightly as she stared lovingly into his eyes

* * *

Soon as the smoke cleared Both Beyblades were out of the dish causing the match to be a draw however their blades were badly damaged because of the impact and Drillanzer's bit chip glowed and became his new fur and armour colours.

"Thanks Amy, you showed me a lot this morning that really opened my eyes and now Drillanzer V2 has to depart due to the non repairable damages!" he congratulated

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use so much power, and now mines badly damaged too!" She innocently exclaimed

"Don't worry about it, you can buy some new parts while I ask Chief for some new parts (That's if he has any?) Or I could make my own Blade like Tyson and the others did!" He cheerfully said

"That's a great idea, your own Beyblade against the MS Beyblades! I like it, but for now I'm gonna take a shower! You could join me if you like?" Amy said in a seductive tone

"I'd love to!" He accepted

So Tripp and Amy went back inside for a nice cold shower while a familiar Beyblader had watched the whole thing from the window and was very proud.

"Good Job Tripp, I can't wait to face you in battle soon!" Tyson thought

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 22.**

**Wow, Tyson's back, Drillanzer is more powerful and colourful also Tripp has rekindled his Beyblading spirit, Oh well I've got to go for now but please read and review if you want.**

**Bye! **


	24. The Truths

**Deep Zero: Hello, after being busy for a while I've finally got chapter 23 of Beyblade Zero updated and I'll read the reviews now. **

**SGCred:** Thanks, and there's more to Drillanzer since it has a hidden power which Tripp is yet to tap into.

**Sacred Arrow:** Thanks and I can't wait to see your story. And I only just did the One-Shot so tell DP that I don't know if I should.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, only the OC's and their Bitbeasts.

**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Truths!**

At Tyson's house the gang greeted him and Hilary after their three months of Rest and Relaxation at a holiday resort while Kenny was examining the new parts that Deja brought him especially the super rare attack ring for Drillanzer on his laptop and Deja was practicing along with Daichi and Mariah.

"So, how did the vacation turn out guys?" Max asked

"It was great, Tyson was teaching younger kids how to Beyblade and I was relaxing in the sun" Hilary replied

"Of course I was being told that I wasn't gonna enter this years tournament, however I just announced earlier today that I will in fact enter also the Tournament is on its way in two weeks" Tyson explained

Kai, Ray, Max and Tripp were was exited about the news even Deja and Daichi heard it over from the outside and they were psyched as well.

"Wow, that's cool! Now I get the chance to battle you and Daichi in the tournament but I'd also get to battle you guys as well including Kai, so you guys better get out you MS Beyblades because I'm gonna be ready for them" Tripp cockily cheered

However Kenny was also exited but he was too busy examining Drillanzer's attack ring until everyone saw what the sample of Tripp's new Beyblade would look like.

"What's up Kenny?" Ray asked

"Well Tripp's new Beyblade will be done in an hour once the parts are assembled, but the system it has is impeccable and off the charts, it's called the Zero System; it rivals the power of the hard metal system." Kenny Explained

"Yeah but It won't come close to my new Drafoxis Metal Slice" Deja interrupted as she entered the room

The gang, Mariah, Tripp and Hilary wer shocked to see that she had an MS blade. It had four spikes instead of three and it looked like the others MS blades, even Tyson was shocked but he was psyched because she would be a worthy challenge.

"How did you make that and why has Anaya Drafoxis got armour and looks coloured?" Kai asked as he turned his attention from folding his arms.

"Anaya Drafoxis died in a cave but was reborn as Drafoxis thanks to some spirits that were trapped in the cave; she's been how she was before but now she's red and white with two more tails and its armour is now black and white. Also I made the Beyblade off some blueprints, it took me two days to master" She explained

Just then something came up on Kenny's laptop and it was a file about Drillanzer's power. He opened it and discovered something that was not yet tapped into.

"There is a power that is not yet been seen, this never happened when Tripp broke his V2 after Drillanzer's evolution but its waiting to awaken, what could it be?" Kenny found out and wondered

"That's easy, it's called Beast Trigger!" Someone replied

* * *

The others wondered who it was until they turned round to find the Saint Shield who just walked in and had something to say also Damian ran by with a small chest containing his Shadow 2.

"Ozuma, Damian; what brings you guys here!" Kai asked

"My hair glowed and then went back to normal and something's wrong with Shadow, when Julia woke me up this morning; she showed me this ball of light." Damian said as he opened the chest

The yellow energy ball shinned brightly and everyone covered their eyes so that they wouldn't get blinded by the light until Damian closed the chest.

"That's because Shadow is a creation, a mutant Bitbeast!" Kai answered

"Shadow is a mutant?" Deja wondered

"Yep, when I snuck into the abbey, I discovered that Animals were having their Sacred Spirits drained out of them and used to create Bitbeasts. Seaborg, Falborg, Wyborg and Wolborg were the part of those creations and so was Shadow." Kai explained

Damian gasped and punched the floor. "It can't be, Shadow may look like Wolborg but that doesn't explain his origin!" Damian retaliated

"That's because Wolborg and Shadow are brothers! They were created from two strange wolves that Biovolt had hunted down, both infused with a hyper power that has something to do with that ball of light you have." Kai finished explaining

Damian couldn't say anything but leave the Dojo with his head down and go back home to see if he could learn more about Shadow's mysterious Hyper power instead of Kenny doing it for him. Ozuma however had to have something shocking to reveal to the others.

* * *

"There's something you should know about Tripp's Bitbeast." Ozuma told them

"Well what is it?" Tripp wondered

"After the disappearance of the 4 Bitbeasts, another Bitbeast appeared out of nowhere and warned our ancestors to leave the 4 alone. Its name was White-silver Liger of Energy; our ancestors refused to listen to its warning and challenged it head on. They were in for a rude awakening as it used a devastating power called the Beast Trigger, which made dagger-like blades form from its legs and its armour transformed. After the battle white-silver Liger or Drillanzer as its called now changed its true colour into white and disappeared from the village, never to be seen again" Ozuma explained

Tripp was in shock after hearing about Drillanzer's past as well as the Beast Trigger power and everyone else thought that Drillanzer was an enemy but it wasn't.

"Meaning that Drillanzer is a Sacred Bitbeast like Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger and Draciel and he'll be in my hands once I take him from you at the tournament." Ozuma smirked

He walked out of the Tyson's house and left the shrine leaving Tripp to worry about Drillanzer and himself now that his Bitbeast was targeted by the leader of the Saint Shields.

"Great! Now Ozuma's on a mission again! But this time Tripp's the target." Tyson sighed

"Don't worry guys, Tripp can handle himself, besides his Drillanzer is finished now, say hello to Drillanzer Cobalt Slash or CS for short" Kenny interrupted

Kenny showed Tripp his new Beyblade which looked exactly like Appollon but the attack ring had three large spikes that looked like razor blades and also had the Zero system inside, everyone was very pleased with how successful it came out.

"Nice touch, I might try it out right now" Tripp said in a cheerful manor

Everyone waited for the big moment, even Deja, Mariah and Daichi stopped to see what to expect from Tripp's new Beyblade.

"LET IT RIP!" Tripp shouted

He launched his Beyblade until he was pushed back by a powerful force that made Drillanzer CS shoot right up into the sky and back down onto the grass. Tripp landed on his rear and the others witnessed its power.

"Tripp, all your hopes and dreams rely on that Beyblade and the Beast Trigger!" Max noted

"Man if I'm gonna win the world Tournament in two weeks then I've got to master that Beyblade" He thought to himself

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Phew, that's it for chapter 23, I had less time on my hands but anyways please review f you liked it though.**

**Tyson: No way, that was cool!**

**Hilary: Yeah, well only a bit.**

**Deep Zero: Well you could talk Hill, you too Tyson.**


	25. The birth of Hyper Shadow

**Deep Zero: Hi, I've finally got Chapter 24 updated and a new power is about to awaken. Also I'd like say thanks for the reviews and I'll read them right now. **

**SGCred:** Thanks, Its one way for Tyson to defend his title from the likes of Tripp and his new Beyblade which he is yet to master.

**Sacred Arrow:** Thanks, besides Shadow has something that Wolborg doesn't have yet. If there is a reason that I shouldn't change the future of Team Psychic and the Demon Slayers and if Asia could have baby then I'd like to hear it.

**Bladebreakers:** Thanks, and there is romance in it as well, there will be some more romantic moments before and during the tournament also there will be a happy ending after the tournament as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or the character but I do own Damian and Shadow.

**

* * *

Chapter 24: the birth of Hyper Shadow**

Later that day, Julia had just walked into Damian's house through the front door after his mother let her in. She went upstairs into his room and saw him with his face down on the bed crying over the truth about his Bitbeast Shadow.

"Damian! What's up? You're never like this? Tell me all about it!" Julia asked

"There are a lot of things on my mind." Damian sobbed

He raised his head and wiped away his tears from his silver eyes. Julia handed him some tissue so that he could blow his nose. Once he finished he got down to the explanation.

"Well I hate to say this but I don't know if I want to be with you anymore." He muttered

"Why not, you're a great boyfriend and yet you're not like other guys!" Julia wondered

"I'll just end up getting in the way of your Beyblading, your Circus performances, F Dynasty's Tag team status and most of all…you! Romero or the rest of your circus family wouldn't allow it, an orphan such as you with a regular guy like me with a mutant Bitbeast, I got in the way of girls following their dreams and this is one of them." Damian explained

Julia was shocked to hear every word Damian said but she wasn't worried one bit.

"So that's what this is all about." She questioned him

"Yeah, apparently Shadow is a mutant Bitbeast created by Biovolt, the brother of Wolborg with a mysterious power that will awaken any time. Also you're a circus star and I'm just a regular guy with a mutant Bitbeast that I found at the beach two years ago, what a life." He answered

Damian lowered his head in shame and Julia she smiled at him, she comforted him by laying his head onto her chest but he started to blush a little bit.

"You won't get in the way Damian. I may be performing and you'll be here Beyblading but I'll still love you, so what if I'm pushy and bossy, but I believe in you. Just follow the path that you truly believe in because by the end of the day it won't matter if Shadow's a mutant or not, he's still the same Bitbeast you hold." Julia explained

With that Damian's sadness had gone as he agreed with her. He blushed hard but didn't care as long as he loves the things that he adored most and the ball of light had vanished returning Shadow 2 to its old self again but with more power.

"Your right Julia, I shouldn't be worrying or drowning in my despair because of my love life or Shadow's truth. I should be focusing on my life and becoming the world champ in two weeks time, but I'd like to share this moment with you, my Sexy Senorita?" He asked as he looked deep in her emerald green eyes

"I'd like to battle you sometime and share my love with you like the other times we've been together. I love you for who you are Damian Pride!" She replied as she put her index finger on his lip.

They ended their chat with a deep loving kiss. Damian ran his hands under her shirt and rubbed her chest softly making her moan quietly as Julia ran her fingers through his long brown hair and blonde streaks. Their tongues were dancing around as they were both caught up in the loving passion they had for each other.

As the passion went on, Shadow howled from within the Bit chip and then the Beyblade started to surge with immense Ki that covered up Shadow 2. It unexpectedly glowed whitish/yellowish modifying the spikes on the attack ring making it more powerful as well as the whole yellow Beyblade. Light flashed and Shadow 2 had finished its transformation, it was now a yellow version of Wolborg 2 but with an extra spike and a lot more power.

Damian and Julia separated their lips from the loving kiss and Julia was surprised to see Damian's hair glow a bright gold. She smiled at him with deep emotion and he smiled back, they kissed once more before having to focus on their Beyblading and the tournament.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hunter was leaving the airport after Queen had left him. He couldn't take the heartache after such a break up such as this, he got angry and punched the ground.

"I can't believe she ditched me like that, next time I see her and King I'm gonna bust their fucking…oh who am I kidding and I'm not even in her league." He pouted

_Flashback:_

"_We can't break up now, it was going so well and don't se what you finish over something that just came up! I've been taking you to the nicest places in this town and then have countless hours of romance together later on" Hunter stated_

"_That's not the point, I have to see King right away, don't be sad, there are more things important for me to do and Tag team is one of them but I'll never forget you! You would feel the same if you were in a situation like this. There's still time to lead your team to victory and win the tournament" Queen explained_

_Queen planted a light kiss on his lips and let him know that everything was alright, the last boarding call had been announced and Queen quickly got on the plane leaving Hunter in a bit of despair. The plane took off and Queen looked out the window to wave goodbye to him but he wasn't happy and only gave a sad wave as he watched her go._

_End Flashback:_

Hunter wiped his tears away and focused on what was really important. He started to run back to Linoa and Neige for some battle preparations after noticing that two teams had entered.

"She's right I have my team to lead and the Bladebreakers to defeat, but I'd have to get past the Saint Shields first and anyone else who gets in our way, including Kai. Hunter stated

* * *

Back at Damian's house Damian's hair returned to its normal state, he was laying on the bed next to Julia with his and her arms around each others looking each other in the eyes while he was playing about with her two toned hair.

"Julia, after the past month I've enjoyed the moments we've had and I don't want them to end. I want them to last forever!" He stated

"Aww, that's sweet. I'd love to share mine with such a kind and happy person like you, although ambitious and shy at times but overall cute." Julia complimented as she giggled a bit

"I wonder what Raul and Romero would think about this?" Damian wondered

"Romero would never allow such things to happen between us, but Raul and Matilda are the only ones who know how strong my feelings are for you, but I don't give a shit what Romero thinks, I love you and my favourite things and that's all that matters" She explained

Damian went to plant a warm loving kiss her again until he noticed that his Shadow Beyblade had changed into a newer type with also the Zero System inside the core.

"Shadow's changed; it looks more new than before. That new attack ring you gave me must have done the trick because he now has four spikes instead of three. It even looks more powerful than Tala's Wolborg and looks a lot like his second Wolborg Beyblade but without the right spin gear." He admired

"You know, I'd love to see what that's made of, want to go outside and show me before I go" She asked politely

"Ok, I'll get some empty cans and you get the blocks of wood." He accepted

So they both got up and went out of his room along with his new Shadow, they went downstairs to get what they needed for Damian's demonstration but inside his Beyblade Shadow appeared watching over him as a beautiful ice wolf of gold surrounded by aura. It still had its blue highlights on its fur and its features that Wolborg had but blue instead of mint green.

Shadow's POV:

"Well I'm really happy for him, he finally accepted me for who I am and showed his love for Julia Fernandez and his passion for Beyblading."

"Fighting his demons really brought out the best in him and my hidden powers"

"Watch out Wolborg because you won't be so lucky once you face your brother again and remember the name…Hyper Shadow!"

Normal POV:

So Shadow left everything else up to Damian. His gold glow had vanished and went back to his normal black state. As he disappeared into the darkness, he gave out a howl that could be heard by no one.

**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 24.**

**Deep Zero: Well Looks like the G Revolutions best watch out once Damian and Shadow enter the upcoming tournament with his certain surprise in store.**

**Tyson: What surprise could it be?**

**Deep Zero: You should have been paying attention Tyson. Anyways I hope you liked it and please read and review.**

**Bye.**


	26. Beast Trigger lives

**Deep Zero: Hello, I just want to say that chapter 25 is finally updated and also thanks for the reviews which I will read now. **

**Reviews:**

**SacredArrow:** Thanks Arrow, there are so cute. And alright then I won't change the future and Asia can have the baby but I don't know what the baby's gonna be or look like, etc etc.

**Bladebreakers: **Thanks, I agree that Tyson should grow up and he'd better near the end of the Fic also Romero will bug off.

**SGCred:** Thanks, and when Tala shows up at the Tournament, they'll be ready for them and Hunter already has including his team which consist of Linoa and Neige.

**

* * *

Chapter 25: Beast Trigger lives!**

Back at Tyson's shrine, The Bladebreakers were practicing for the world tournament after switching from their G and GT Beyblades to their MS Beyblades.

Driger MS and Draciel MS were bashing into each other showing no mercy while Kenny was analysing their moves from his laptop and their Bit stats until Tyson, Kai and Daichi joined the fray.

"So you're finally getting the hang of this." Tyson asked

"Just like old times, but this time it's personal this time." Kai laughed

Dragoon Metal Storm, Dranzer Metal Spiral and Strata Dragoon Metal Spike flew in and started to grind into Driger Metal Slash and Draciel Metal Shield and then all five started to simultaneously attack one another.

"FINAL ATTACK" They all shouted in unison

All five Metal Series Beyblades started glowing as they were bashing as hard as they could until they flew right out of the dish and back into their hands. Kenny was pleased that the stats on their Beyblades had increased.

"Amazing, they've really improved since the last tournament and their just about ready for this one." Kenny thought

Tyson however was not excited because of things on his mind so Hilary sat next to him.

"Hey what's the matter Tyson?" She asked

"Its Tripp, I can't believe that he, Deja and Amy want to team against us in the tournament! Come to think of it, He didn't want us to help him out with mastering his Cobalt Strike blade or that Beast Trigger thingy" He explained

Everyone turned to Kai for an answer but he told them not to worry and not to interfere.

"Leave him alone until the tournament. If he wants to do it by himself then let him, he has a chance to face us and try to win but whatever he throws at us, for example that Beast Trigger technique what Ozuma told us about then we have to strike back with whatever we've got." Kai spoke

But Tyson looked down but then his expression was surprising as he thought that Tripp could very well be a worthy opponent or the next world champ.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm sorry Tyson but I don't need your help, I've got to master this on my own so that I'll be ready for you and your team in the tournament. Besides we may be family now but when its time to battle…then we are rivals…remember that" Tripp told him as he left the shrine leaving the Bladebreakers wondering why_

_End Flashback: _

"Yeah, I feel the same way cousin" Tyson thought as he held Dragoon MS tightly

* * *

Meanwhile at Hunter's, Linoa's and Neige's hideout, Hunter was doing sit-ups while Linoa was cleaning her Alpha Dragoon 2 blade until Neige stormed in angrily as her face was red.

"Hey Neige, what's with the anger streak." Hunter asked

"I'll kill that Red Nova bastard when I see him again." Neige spat

"What happened, you were supposed to sing us up for the tournament!" Linoa reminded her

"I did, until that idiot broke my Pulse blade, he's just like that Brooklyn guy." She said as she showed them her Beyblade which had its attack ring broke off and her blade base cracked.

_Flashback:_

_Earlier on at the airport, Pulse was forcing Nova Phoenix back with force but Jesse was not amused._

"_This time I'm gonna make you leave me alone, GUARDIAN MERCY!" Neige screamed as she raised her hand in the air_

_Pulse roared as he swooped down and gave out a loud roar to the heavens and summoned a pillar of energy that covered her Beyblade to attack Nova Phoenix._

"_That's it? NOVA PHOENIX, DESTROY!" Jesse shouted_

_Light came from the Bit chip and out came a sun gold Phoenix with nova red eyes, 4 space black and star white wings and a golden halo that looks like a sun floating behind it, also It was two times bigger than Dranzer, Zero Dranzer and Black Dranzer._

"_Oh no, I can't defeat something that's really powerful!" Neige whimpered_

"_FINISH HER, SPACE OVERLOAD!" Jesse commanded_

_Nova Phoenix launched two streams of space-black energy that on impact with Pulse engulfed it in a black hole until an explosion came from it. Pulse flew out of it and its parts broke while the dragon bit returned to the Beyblade._

_Nova Phoenix returned to its Beyblade and Jesse picked it up; Neige was left looking down in anger while Jesse walked off to his flight happily with his victory. _

_End Flashback:_

Hunter took looked at Pulse to see if any damage was done to the bit chip and the rest of the parts and also told Linoa and Neige about the teams that are entering.

"The good thing is that the Bit chip is fine but the parts are not, Pulse is gonna be ok once he fixed up and ready to go not to mention that the Blitzkrieg boys, Team Psychic, Saint Shields and Tripp's team have entered and Tripp enlisted Damian as their leader also Tripp is trying to tap into a hidden power that his Bitbeast has!" He explained

"Great there goes our lucky streak, once that power including Damian's power not to mention Deja's Metal Sword Beyblade and Amy's new Jaygo then we'll have to contend with them and if I ever see that Brooklyn wannabe or his again, I'll rip his Nova Phoenix to shreds!" Neige shouted

"Chill out Neige, we'll find him once we go back to America, but right now let's get Pulse updated and ready for the tournament!" Linoa said

Hunter got down to business fixing Pulse while Linoa went back to practice but Neige had nothing to do until then so she went out to get some food from the convenience store.

* * *

Meanwhile a few blocks away from Max's house. An enlisted Damian, Tripp, Deja and Amy were in Tripp's back yard practicing for the tournament. Deja and Amy were watching Tripp try to master the Zero System with Damian's help.

"Tripp you've been to the gym, ran around the block, skipped from one branch to another in the forest like a ninja and you even had 5 tries, but now's the time to master the system and the Beast Trigger!" Damian explained

"Go for it Tripp, you can do it!" Amy and Deja cheered in unison

"LET IT RIP!" Tripp shouted

Drillanzer CS was launched into the dish, so was the white test blade and then hey started to circle it.

"COMENCE, ATTACK NOW!" Damian ordered

"Drillanzer, show me your stuff!" Tripp commanded

Drillanzer CS was finally manoeuvring and the white test Beyblade charged right for it but Drillanzer CS dodged its every move.

"Hey, big bro's really got the full hang of it!" Deja commented as she looked on

"Yeah, thanks to all that training he did all day, he gotten better than before." Amy said

Drillanzer was dodging the test blade and started bashing it after the quickness; Damian was really impressed that he started to get serious to see it he had got the one thing that he wanted to see.

"This time, I'm going all out so you better be ready, ATTACK!" He shouted

The test blade charged right for Drillanzer CS and vice versa, they started to grind into each other with extreme force but Tripp was trying his best to hold on.

"DRILLANZER, ARISE AND USE BEAST TRIGGER!" He screamed as his hair turned gold and spiky

Soon, the bit chip flashed and the white-silver liger with black-silver armour appeared from out of his Beyblade and as it gave out a loud roar, a surge of energy came from the Beyblade and Drillanzer gained black scythes on its front and back legs and white spikes on its armour.

"He did it; he's finally learned Beast Trigger." Damian thought to himself

"STRIKE LASER CLAW" Tripp shouted as he was surrounded by blue and gold aura

Drillanzer CS and the test blade were still grinding until it went even more intense when Drillanzer CS glowed with yellow light and then bashed into the other blade, causing it to break into pieces leaving Deja and Amy to gasp in shock. Drillanzer roared and its scythes and spikes disappeared thought a little flash of light, he then returned to his Beyblade, then Drillanzer CS flew right into Tripp's hand.

"Well Tripp, you finally learned the Beast Trigger as well as mastered Drillanzer CS!" Damian congratulated

"Thanks guys, I wouldn't have done that without your help" Tripp thanked

"Don't mention it, once we go in the arena then Tyson won't know what hit him once we win the championship, right." Deja shouted

"YEAH, WE'RE GONNA WIN" They all cheered as they raised their right fists to the sky

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Well I hope you liked it and Tyson better watch out now that Tripp has mastered Beast Trigger.**

**Tyson: Don't worry, I'll be ready for Beast Trigger or whatever it is that Tripp has. **

**Deep Zero: (Sweatdrops) But you haven't even seen it yet, Sigh!**

**Anyways please read and review. Bye.**


	27. The night before the Tourney

**Deep Zero: YAY! Looks like I got more reviews this time, unfortunately I can't read them but however I'd like to say thanks for them. **

**Hilary: Yeah one of them caught my eye even though it involved Kane and Asia's future, but I'm happy for them however. (Hugglesqueeze)**

**Deep Zero: Me too Hill, but anyway Chapter 26 of Zero is up. **

**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Night before the Tourney. **

The sun was going down and two weeks had finally passed, it was the day before the official Tournament. Everything was already announced and many people were buying souvenirs for show, some kids were buying Tyson bubblehead dolls and other kids were wearing face masks with Tyson and Daichi's faces on them.

At the Saint Shields hideout, Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph were having a discussion about the Tournament entries while Mariam was out for a few hours.

"Bah, those wimpy Psychics and The Blitzkriegs are getting in our way from achieving our goal of winning it all!" Dunga pouted

"That's not all, those Lightning Swords bladers are entering as well especially the Chrome Zephyrs team and they consist of Tripp, Deja and Amy also Damian is their leader. What do you think about this Ozuma?" Joseph explained

Ozuma could only look down with his face glaring at the wall until he turned to Dunga and Joseph with the same glare and both of them started to back up a bit. "He's done it; Tripp has mastered the Beast Trigger technique. If he defeats Tyson with that technique then no will be able to stop him, which is why I must prevent him from qualifying" He coldly answered

"Chill out Ozuma, you'll capture his Bitbeast tomorrow, once you beat him; it's our mission" Joseph interrupted

"That's right we have to rock and guard over him so that evil doers cannot get their hand on them for world domination." Dunga reminded him

"Thanks guys, we'll have nothing to fear. The time has come, THE WHITE LIGER IS OURS FOR THE TAKING!" Ozuma shouted as he raised his fist in the air with Flash Leopard 2 in hand

Outside just a few miles away, the Blitzkrieg boys who had just arrived from the airport were on their way to a hotel for a weeks stay.

"So where is the hyper power of one Bitbeast that's the brother of your bit Tala?" Spencer asked

"Shadow, the black version of Wolborg is in the hands of a kid named Damian Pride, who's leading a team called the Chrome Zephyrs into battle tomorrow which makes me wonder how he got it after Biovolt created it and then scattered across the continent after the abbey's departure?" Tala Explained

"I'd say He's pretty good, but I don't trust him. Who knows what he could do with that power, and that power alone could actually cause a threat to anyone who challenges including us." Bryan wondered

"Don't worry about it guys, once I take him on, he'll be no threat. His Bitbeast will fall at the hands of the original Wolborg." He stated and then punched a tree

Bryan and Spencer backed up a bit knowing that they wouldn't want to get near Tala's mood or his dark rage.

"AND MINE WILL BE THE LAST WOLF STANDING, BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed evilly as he looked up into the sky

* * *

Meanwhile in Tripp's back garden, Deja and Amy were having their conversation involving a lot of recent gossip while Tripp was practicing his Ninjutsu. 

"No way, Hunter's looking for new team mates after the tournaments over?" Deja happily gasped

"Yeah, I'd like to join them after all they've been making a bit of an impact as of late and I think they would make good team mates. Even Hunter is so dreamy!" Amy explained as her eyes went googly.

"Well did you hear about Kane? He got his girlfriend Asia pregnant last year also everyone else wasn't very happy about this except for Team Psychic and Spyro, even Tyson threw a tantrum and stormed out the room saying that it's the beginning of the end for both teams." Deja explained

"Tyson's got a point there, they'll both struggle since he leads Team Psychic and Asia's been through a lot since her Parent's deaths. How can he cope with it? Being a teenage parent is a big responsibility you know." Amy agreed

"Yeah but however, I wish them luck in their future since both their lives will change next week." Tripp hoped

Soon after, Damian came out of the house with his Shadow blade in hand wanting to test it against Tripp, Amy or Deja.

Guys, it took half an hour but I finally done it, introducing Shadow Cobalt Forge!" He presented as he held it out to show them.

"WOW, Cool!" They cheered in unison as they admired Shadow CF

Damian attached it to his launcher along with his ripcord and went over to the practice dish, Tripp did the same thing.

"LET IT RIP!" They both shouted in unison

Drillanzer CS and Shadow CF were launched into the dish and quickly started to grind into each other early on.

"DRILLANZER, BEAST TRIGGER!" Tripp screamed

"SHADOW, HYPER MODE!" Damian shouted

As Tripp and Damian's hair's glowed gold, both their Beyblades were surrounded by blue and gold aura and surged with great power then both bit chips flashed with light and the white-silver liger with red eyes and black- silver armour and the black wolf with red eyes, blue highlights and the same features as Wolborg but blue emerged from their Beyblades.

Drillanzer roared and gained his black scythes on its front and back legs and white spikes on its armour however Shadow howled and its fur turned gold but its collar and iced diamond features that were on his back and shoulders stayed the same.

Shadow CF and Drillanzer CS were bashing into each other throughout the session as both Bitbeast charged for each other poised and ready to strike. As both blades grinded into each other the Bitbeasts started a grapple and bite fest for dominance.

"Wow! Such power, it's so brutal that it comes close to Dragoon's and Dranzer's full power." Amy commented

"Yeah their so determined to battle Tyson, now I can't wait until tomorrow once we beat whoever our opponents are." Deja excitedly replied

* * *

Two hours later, it was just about nightfall and the sea waves were flowing towards the sand and Max was having a long walk on the beach after an intense practice session, he came back to the way he showed up but then walked over to the spot where he and Mariam once had a romantic night together. 

"Hey what's this? I remember this spot" He said as he refreshed his memory.

_Flashback:_

"_Max" she asked _

"_Yeah" he responded_

"_I'm having a wonderful night" Mariam said as she looked up at the stars_

"_Me too, so do you like the new parts I gave you" Max wondered_

"_Yeah their Beautiful" Mariam said happily_

"_So you want to run around for a while" He asked _

"_OK" She replied_

_Max and Mariam were running around laughing and chasing each other they soon lied on the sand to have a rest._

_End Flashback:_

"I miss those time's, looks like its all gonna change soon." He thought to himself

Just as he was about to sit down while looking at his Draciel MS, a familiar girl wearing the Saint Shields outfit came up to him and sat down.

"Nice night, isn't it Maxie?" Mariam asked

"Yeah, well what are you doing here, instead of practicing with your team?" He replied

"I was searching around…for you!" She said as she started to blush

They giggled a bit and then it turned to laughter but it dyed down and they looked each other in the eye with love until Mariam rested her head on Max's shoulder.

"I'm concerned about the tournament tomorrow, what if we battle each other first and something is on the line? I'd rather have an honourable battle." Mariam quietly said

"I feel the same way too. But whatever happens tomorrow, I'll still love you Mariam." He agreed

Then Mariam was so happy that she gave Max a hug, he started to blush hard until she let go. Their eyes were staring deep into each others as they advanced closer until their lips came together.

With the moon shining brightly and the waves softly flowed, the two teens were sharing a long passionate kiss and enjoying the moment as it lasted.

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Looks like Tala wants to eliminate Damian and Shadow along with him **

**Tala: No I don't, I just want to beat Pride! That's all. (Walks out) **

**Deep Zero: Well I hope you liked it, including the little Max & Mariam moment; there will be another one soon. Anyway please read and review.**

**Bye! **


	28. Tournament Begins

**Deep Zero: Sweet, I've got as much reviews as I did last time and I'd like to say thanks for them and I appreciate it. **

**Bladebreakers:** Thanks, Max and Mariam are my second favourite pairing next to Ray and Mariah.

**Sacred Arrow:** Yes Asia will have the babies and don't worry because Tripp and Ozuma will battle.

**Morjonse:** I will focus on them in later chapters.

**SGCred:** Thanks, all that and more to come in later chapters.

**Clare:** Thanks, I loved it too and look out for their second moment near the end of the fic.

**

* * *

Chapter 27: Tournament Begins**

The day of the Tournament had arrived and fireworks were going off at Seaside Dome. Inside the dome, a huge crowd were cheering for the opening rounds as The Bladebreakers, Blitzkrieg Boys, Team psychic, F Dynasty, Miguel, Matilda and the Lightning Swords were sitting in the stands at opposite seats, while DJ Jazzman was in the middle of the arena with the spotlight on him as he welcomed everyone.

"Hello, all you Beyblading fans out there, have we got an exciting tournament for you this year, there will be only six teams participating but the deciding for the finals will be announced later in the week; but for now lets look to see which teams will be battling each other first." DJ explained as he looked up at the viewing screen

**First match: Saint Shields Vs Chrome Zephyrs  
****Second match: Blitzkrieg Boys Vs Team Psychic  
****Third match: Bladebreakers Vs Lightning Swords**

"Well there you have it folks, the battle card for today, tomorrow and the next day. But for now it's the moment you fans have been waiting for, it's the team that appeared two years ago…please welcome the Saint Shields! As well as their opponents, the Chrome Zephyrs" He introduced

The crowd cheered as the Saint Shields walked out of the back and came out as normally while the Chrome Zephyrs came out waving to the crowd as both teams got an overall standing ovation when they got to the benches.

"Earlier I caught up with the Saint Shields and informed me that they wanted a tag team match so now the first match will feature Ozuma and Joseph from the Saint Shields going against Tripp and Amy from the Chrome Zephyrs." DJ announced

Ozuma and Joseph got off the benches and went straight to the dish as Dunga and Mariam sat down curiously. Tripp and Amy went up as well while Damian had his arms folded and Deja looked down at her Beyblade.

"Now I know that there is no more Anaya Drafoxis, there is only…Drafoxis" She said to herself.

_Flashback:_

_At a hidden cave near to the river leading to the grasslands, the sound of crying was heard from inside. _

_Deja's POV:_

_When Anaya Drafoxis died after going through the most intensive of training sessions in that hidden cave, I didn't know that the time had come for her death. I lost not only my best friend; but my Beyblade as well. "It's not fair, why did she have to die" I sobbed all the way_

_But it was no use as you just lied there lifeless, until two spirits came out of the wall, I didn't know what they were but they gave their life force to you. _

"_What's happening?" I wondered_

_The red and white energy spirits caused you to come back to life but evolve from Anaya Drafoxis to Drafoxis, re-animated into a new rebirth giving you another colour and some new armour in the process._

_End Flashback:_

Normal POV:

* * *

All four Beyblader's faced each other at the dish and attached their blades to their launchers and raised them up.

"Its time Joseph, after we win; we'll steal Drillanzer and seal it safely inside the rock." Ozuma explained

"Amy, I've got a plan to ensure that I get to take down Ozuma." Tripp told her

Joseph and Amy agreed with what their team mates said to them and focused on starting the Tag team battle.

"The battle begins in, 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" DJ shouted

All four of the Beyblades were launched into the dish as the battle started.

"Flash Leopard, attack" Ozuma commanded

"Vanishing Moot, go" Joseph ordered

Flash Leopard 2 and Vanishing Moot 2 charged right for Drillanzer CS and Jaygo 3 but Tripp and Amy came up with something.

"Joseph's all mine, you go after Ozuma, Jaygo attack" Amy cockily said

Flash Leopard 2 and Drillanzer CS started to smash into each other while Jaygo 3 charged for Vanishing Moot 2 but Joseph had a smirk on his face.

"It's a trap!" Tripp warned

Vanishing Moot 2 had disappeared leaving Amy and Tripp in shock but Ozuma smirked however until it reappeared from out of nowhere and knocked Jaygo 2 back but it still in the dish.

"No fair, that's Tripp's technique!" Amy whined

"It was, now Joseph knows it and he's gonna beat you both!" Ozuma chuckled

The Bladebreakers observed it from the crowd seats and Kenny was recording the match and the Data on his laptop.

"What do they mean about Joseph learning Tripp's technique?" Max wondered

"Well the answer is inside the core of that new Beyblade he has. Inside Drillanzer CS, there is a Zero system that is as powerful as the hard Metal system. But Joseph's Vanishing Moot 2 has a spin gear that makes the blade spin even faster to learn teleportation, why they drew Amy into a trap." Kenny explained as he saw the results on his laptop

"VANISHING MOOT, Dispose of her now!" Joseph shouted

A flash of light came from his bit chip and out came a white, gold and black elephant with green eyes, gold armour on the front of its trunk, red spikes on its ears, gold bands on its tusks and blue armour on its lover legs.

"JAYGO, ATTACK" Amy yelled

Light came from her bit chip as well and a red tiger with green eyes that looked exactly like Driger emerged from her Beyblade and gave out a loud roar. Jaygo 3 charged for Vanishing Moot 2 but it teleported again and came back around the side to bash it again.

"Hold on Amy!" Tripp called out

Drillanzer CS was about to help out but Flash Leopard 2 came out of nowhere and knocked it back to where it was and attacked relentlessly.

"You're not going anywhere, FLASH LEOPARD!" Ozuma ordered

Soon after his Beyblade lit up and a black leopard with red eyes, purple armour on with green orbs in the middle on his shoulders, back, front ankles and back legs with fire coming from them and a purple helmet emerged from it and roared. It kept on attacking as Tripp felt the pain as well.

"Damn! DRILLANZER, ARISE!" Tripp shouted

And finally Tripp's bit chip lit up and a white-silver liger with red eyes, black silver armour on its shoulders, back and ankles, a silver helmet and gold armour with a spiked tip on its tail emerged from the Beyblade and gave out a loud roar.

"ATTACK NOW" They both shouted out in unison

Drillanzer CS and Flash Leopard 2 charged for each other and grinded as hard as they could while both Bitbeasts bitten each other with all their might while grappling.

"Tripp's on fire, but he doesn't come close to Ozuma's power." Hilary said

"Well according to this, he's hiding his Bitbeasts true power, but using half of it at the moment." Kenny explained

* * *

Flash Leopard 2 was pushing Drillanzer CS out of the dish but it the light blue Beyblade held on while Vanishing Moot had squeezed Jaygo's stomach with its trunk making it cry out in pain as Amy cringed and didn't know what to do.

"Ha, Amy's losing ground. Once she's out of the way, Drillanzer is ours for the taking." Dunga chuckled

"Come on Amy, you can do it." Mariam thought as she didn't want to see Tripp lose

"I can't lose this battle or let them take Drillanzer." She whimpered

All Amy could do was cringe and whimper until ruby red aura surrounded her and her eyes started to glow green. "THAT'S IT! JAYGO, FINAL HEAVEN!" Amy lashed out

Then the anger was channelled to her Beyblade and Jaygo 2 let out a light power wave similar to Cyber Dragoon's which knocked back Vanishing Moot 2 and her Bitbeast got free from his clutches and started to lunge into Vanishing Moot's sides until both Beyblades flew out of the dish and the Bitbeasts went back in them, shocking both Amy and Joseph.

"That's it for me, take over Trippy." Amy requested as she picked up her Beyblade and watched the rest of the battle

"Well looks like both Amy's and Joseph's blades are out of the dish leaving Tripp's and Ozuma's still spinning." DJ called

"Great, now it's down to us, get ready to lose." Ozuma goaded

"I'm not losing my best friend today…BEAST TRIGGER!" Tripp shouted as his hair glowed gold and spiky and was covered in Ki

Soon Drillanzer gave out a loud roar and it gained its black scythes on the sides of its front and back legs also white spikes on its back and shoulder armours. He charged for Flash Leopard and slashed its helmet with its glowing claws.

"No; the Strike Laser Claw attack, I can't lose to this kid. ATTACK, FLASH LEOPARD!" Ozuma lashed out

Flash Leopard was covered in fire and started to charge at Drillanzer but missed every time. Kenny observed the match and discovered that Drillanzer's power was growing by the minute which shocked the Bladebreakers and everyone else but the crowd loved it though.

"Oh no, Tripp's power is off the scale." Kenny said as he saw the results on his laptop again

"Looks like Tripp's worthy to battle after all." Tyson exclaimed with honour

Drillanzer was still beating Flash Leopard with its speeds and teleports as Ozuma felt the pain and realised that it couldn't be captured, but his team and Deja were concerned.

"Ozuma, don't burn yourself out." Deja thought as she had her hands to her upper chest

"Deja, you like Ozuma…don't you?" Damian asked

"Pack it up Ozuma, or Flash Leopard will burn itself out." Dunga and Joseph pleaded

"I CAN'T lose, I WON'T lose…CROSS…FIRE!" Ozuma screamed

Flash Leopard 2 was covered in blue flames and charged right for Drillanzer CS.

"You thought that you could easily take my Bitbeast; when I care for him no matter what, BIG MISTAKE OZUMA; FINISH HIM…LIONHEART!" Tripp shouted

Drillanzer CS started to glow gold as its Ki built up and turned into a shooting energy-like fireball which swirled from the back of it and charged for Flash Leopard 2 and as both Beyblades collided, Drillanzer tackled Flash Leopard intentionally and then it returned to his Beyblade. Ozuma was pushed back a bit after feeling the force of that attack and so did Flash Leopard 2 as it flew out of the dish.

"He…he won, he actually defeated me." Ozuma stuttered

Drillanzer returned to his Beyblade and flew right into Tripp's hand. The Bladebreakers, Saint Shields, F Dynasty, Miguel, Matilda, Team Psychic, Blitzkrieg Boys and a pregnant Asia were shocked after seeing such an intensive battle, even Damian, Amy and Deja were shocked but Hunter was impressed and disappointed at the same time.

"I've seen enough of Drillanzer's power, its time for the Lightning Swords to prepare for the day after tomorrow." He said to himself as he walked off

"And the winners are Tripp and Amy; which means that the Chrome Zephyrs advance." DJ announced

The crowd started to cheer and the other teams except for the Blitzkrieg boys were happy.

"No one has ever done that in a while, I respect your will Tripp and realise that you show a true bond that is strong, therefore Drillanzer remains yours." Ozuma explained

"Tripp does it again, but can he defeat Tyson?" Damian wondered

Everyone cheered and Tripp raised his right arm victorious but he turned his head to Tyson; who stood up showing his respect for his cousin so that he wish for a great battle as they stared each other down.

"I'm coming for the title, and I'll be there in time…Tyson" Tripp thought

"I'll be there waiting, bring it on Tripp" Tyson thought

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Phew, now that Tripp won, I hope Tyson comes prepared in time for their match; if he gets past the Lightning Swords.**

**Kenny: with Tyson's MS and Tripp's CS, there's no telling what might happen. **

**DJ Jazzman: Well I hope so too, but in the meantime; LET IT RIP!**

**Deep Zero: LOL, I'll do that too, anyways I hope you liked it; please read and review. Bye. **


	29. Anger and an offer

**Deep Zero: Hiya, I'm back again to update the next chapter of Beyblade Zero and I'd like to say thanks for the reviews as well.**

**Sacred Arrow: **Yes Deja likes Ozuma and Asia will have the babies after the tournament.

**Bladebreakers:** Thanks and it's on its way.

**SGCred:** After all that, Tyson might have his hands full before the final and Deja can cope even if she likes Ozuma.

**Clare:** Thanks again.

**

* * *

Chapter 28: Anger and an offer. **

It was now the next day of the tournament, the second match between the Blitzkrieg boys and Team Psychic was underway. Seaborg 2 and Kane's Beyblade were bashing into each other as they circled the dish.

"Will the Blitzkrieg boys pull of another win? After Bryan defeated Salima in the first round, they're one win ahead but can they pick up another or will Team Psychic intervene." DJ said

In the crowd the Bladebreakers were watching vigorously as Tyson was not in a good mood. He shot a dirty look at Kane while the others sweat dropped because they knew why.

"He's still bummed out about Kane, isn't he?" Ray wondered

"Yeah" Kenny replied

The battle was still neck and neck but Kane struck first and went to attack. "Finish him!" He shouted

Kane's Beyblade was on the attack as Seaborg 2 was just taking the force of the thrashing until Spencer smirked evilly and grits his teeth as he absorbed the energy from the navy blue Beyblade and signalled for the end.

"That all you got, SEABORG…STRAMOLYU!" Spencer yelled

Seaborg 2 started to glow and light came from the bit chip and a gold ancient whale with red eyes, a white stomach and black fins, two black spikes on its stomach and purple armour on its head with white spikes on it emerged from the Beyblade. It created a tidal wave and rode it, washing away Kane's Beyblade out of the dish ending the match.

"Your winner is…Spencer, which means that the Blitzkrieg boys advance." DJ announced

The crowd were cheering and the Bladebreakers went back to the locker rooms for preparation and so did the Lightning Swords team but back at the benches Kane had his head down in shame because he couldn't win for his girlfriend while the Blitzkrieg Boys huddled.

"You guys know what to do if we face the Chrome Zephyrs?" Tala asked

"Yeah, that fool Damian is gonna feel the sting of our relentless force." Bryan evilly smirked

The Blitzkrieg Boys gave out an evil chuckle but Damian heard it from up in the stands.

"They want to gang up on me? Hmpf; Phat chance" He smirked as he walked out

* * *

Back at the locker rooms The Bladebreakers were discussing who goes up to battle but Tyson was still annoyed about Kane's time of being a Beyblader and a leader running out. 

"Ok guys, were up against the Lightning Swords, so I suggest that Daichi goes up in the first round and Kai goes up in the second round." Hilary explained

"It's optional that we know what our opponents have planned! Neige is the youngest of the group and the shyest; so Daichi will give us an early lead. Linoa is the overall silent type as well as a flirt meaning that Kai tries to have an advantage against her. And finally Hunter, the leader of the group, who is both happy and ice cold; he may look like Miguel but he's way more stronger than he is and I think that Tyson can defeat him in the next battle." Kenny said as he examined their data on his laptop

"That's a great strategy Chief, we'll hit them hard tomorrow, and then on to the finals?" Ray cheered

The others agreed as well including Tyson but he didn't want to battle unless it was Tripp that he would be facing instead so he walked out of the room leaving the others distraught. As he left he saw Hunter practicing against a medium sized boulder.

"It's Hunter, what's he up to?" He thought

"GO ZERO DRANZER!" Hunter shouted

Zero Dranzer 2 was grinding into the boulder but no cracks were implied to it and Hunter started to push even harder.

"He's so determined to win the title off me than ever!" He said

"NOW ZERO DRANZER, GEYSER EMISSION!" Hunter yelled as silver aura surrounded him

Zero Dranzer 2 started to flash with light and the silver phoenix with golden eyes and two wings emerged and the Beyblade created a geyser of silver fire and it pushed the boulder back to crack and before long, it smashed into pieces leaving only smoke, Zero Dranzer returned to the blade and it shot right into Hunter's right hand.

"Unreal" Linoa exclaimed as she came by along with Neige, Deja and Amy

"Ok so what is this all about and why did you drag me and Amy all the way here for?" Deja asked

Hunter just got right to the point and Tyson just walked away so that he could get ready for tomorrow's battle against the Lightning Swords.

"Ok, even though you two are with Tripp and Damian and there is only three of us; but after the tournament is over, we could join forces and expand the Lightning Swords." He said

"You want us to join you after the Tournament?" Deja exclaimed

"Yes, after all the skills you two have could be something to behold for newer opponents who want to see what you've got and bring back the skills you've learned to Tripp and Damian, you could be a great team mate; think about it." Hunter said

Deja and Amy didn't know what to say but instead they put their heads together and thought of an answer.

"We appreciate the offer and all but at the moment, we don't know if we should, we'll keep you guys posted." Amy replied

"Oh yeah, good luck tomorrow." Deja spoke as she and Amy walked away thinking about the offer leaving the Lightning Swords to wonder

* * *

Meanwhile Tyson was on his way back to the team but Kane was coming round the corner with Salima and his pregnant girlfriend Asia, He accidentally bumped into Tyson causing him to fall on his behind. 

"Tyson; I didn't know you were there. Are you ok?" Kane asked as he helped him up

"BACK OFF! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP IMPREGNATOR" He lashed out at him

Salima got annoyed and Asia was shocked after hearing another spiteful remark from Tyson just in case it made things worse for her.

"Tyson, that's about as low as it gets, Kane's been supporting Asia ever since she got pregnant and has tried his best to lead Team Psychic and hold it together." Salima explained

"Well he's the one throwing his life away and so is she; I guess a worthy challenge has been wasted on a baby" Tyson spat

"That's not true, I love Kane and I love Beyblading but I want to have this baby whether you like it or not." Asia said as she stood up for herself

"Whatever bitch, you should've had an abortion or a miscarriage when you had the chance, now you're just gonna struggle trying to cope with it, too bad! Ha" Tyson harshly said

Asia started to cry and run away, Salima chased after her leaving Kane to deal with Tyson and his anger and disapproval.

"Tyson, ever since we told you and the others about, you've been saying it's the beginning of the end, Asia is my love and we are sick and tired of you criticizing her and me just because she's sixteen and pregnant; so I'm going to be a father and Asia's going to have the baby and that's final." Kane said as he defended his and Asia's honour

"FINE, have it your way; because I won't be there to see it." Tyson scolded

He turned and walked away in anger back to his team mate but they showed up, he walked right past them and didn't say anything, they already knew why.

"This has gotten way out of hand." Hilary said worryingly

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Oh no! Tyson's really pissed off now, I wonder how he's gonna bounce back? **

**Tripp: Knowing cousin, he won't listen to anyone but he'll find a way.**

**Deep Zero: I hope so, he's got to stay focused and not lose it, but anyway please R&R, bye.**


	30. Replacement Tag partner

**Deep Zero:** **Yay! More reviews, and I don't know what to say but thanks for them. I really appreciate it, it's a real honour.**

**Bladebreakers: **Because Kane got his girlfriend pregnant and told him and the others and now Kane might not Beyblade anymore because of it.

**SGCred: **But Kane's gonna have a hard time Beyblading now that he'll be a father and Hunter's not up to anything except finding two more people to join his team but something will be sorted out.

**Clare: **Thanks again.

**SacredArrow:** That's because they don't know how he feels about it. No I don't have the chapters off the original because after its departure; I couldn't get them back. Also I don't update that much because I'm too busy.

**Dark Priestess: **I got your message but nine months have already come and gone for Asia after all you're little One-Shot took place two months after BEGA's departure and I think I know what her E-mail is already.

**Atlanta:** Thanks and Tyson's giving his opinion, after all teenage pregnancy would get in the way of Beyblading among other things and Tyson already said that he won't be there to see it but he might change his mind.

**

* * *

Chapter 29: Replacement Tag partner **

It was now the third day of the World Tournament and the crowds were raising the roof. DJ Jazzman was about to announce the next battle between the Bladebreakers and the Lightning Swords.

"Hello all you Beyblading fans out there, it's the moment you've all been waiting for…the third exciting battle in the 4th World tournament and it will decide who will make it to the finals along with either the Blitzkrieg Boys or the Chrome Zephyrs. Introducing first; the team who defeated BEGA last year please welcome the Bladebreakers" DJ introduced

The spotlight shined on Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max and Daichi and the crowd raised the roof with many cheers and some signs with their names and others things.

"And their opponents, fresh newcomers all the way from the U.S of A; please welcome…the Lightning Swords." He introduced again

Hunter was waving to the crowd while Linoa and Neige blew kisses to them as they received a standing ovation from the fans. Up in the crowd seats the Chrome Zephyrs were watching the match but Tripp turned to Amy about something.

"I heard that Hunter's team wants you and Deja to join them after the Tournament right?" He asked

"Yeah, you heard right but I don't know if I should join them." Amy replied

"Come on you two, it could be a great opportunity and who knows, there could be more challenges up ahead." Damian encouraged

"Well I trust Linoa and Neige but Hunter, he's sort of a mystery and he's been one since he battled Kai once." Deja explained

Back at the centre of the dish, DJ was about to introduce the first bladers but there had been a change to the battle.

"Its time for the battle, which has been selected as a Tag team match up by the sister duo from the Lightning Swords team…Linoa and Neige, the Brise sisters." He announced

"Good luck out there you two." Hunter cheered

Linoa and Neige went up to the dish and at the other side of the bench the Bladebreakers deciding who will team up with Daichi to battle since Tyson won't be able to.

"Well since Tyson decided not to battle today, Kai will take his place." Kenny explained

"Are you guys ready for this battle?" Ray asked

"Yeah, bring it on!" Daichi cheered as he ran to the dish and Kai just walked up

"And without further ado, please welcome Daichi and Kai who is spinning this round for Tyson." He said

* * *

All four Bladers got to the dish and attached their Beyblades to their launchers and got ready to battle as the crowd were anxious to watch, especially the Blitzkrieg boys, F Dynasty, Saint Shields, Chrome Zephyrs, Salima, Mariah, Miguel and Matilda. 

"Ok ready and in 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" DJ called out

The four Beyblades were launched into the dish and Linoa and Neige went for an early advantage but Kai and Daichi caught on.

"Let's go with our attack pattern Neige." Linoa said

"Sounds good to me" Neige agreed

Alpha Dragoon 2 and Pulse 2 started to signalize their moves but Dranzer MS and Strata Dragoon MS went for the open.

"Watch yourself Daichi; their Tag team skills are similar to yours and Tyson's." Kai warned

"I'm on it Kai." Daichi listened

Strata Dragoon MS and Dranzer MS went to attack but Linoa and Neige had smirked causing Alpha Dragoon 2 and Pulse 2 to split up and Kenny knew about it.

"It's just as I figured, they've split up just like that battle last month." Kenny panicked as he recorded it from his laptop

"Watch out; their dividing and concurring just like last time, it's a trap." Max shouted

Alpha Dragoon 2 and Pulse 2 came back around and started to bash into the MS Beyblades making Hunter proud and Kai and Daichi lose focus.

"It's all going according to plan, we tricked you two into attacking so that we could know your moves and once that's said and done, we can move on to winning the world title!" Hunter chuckled

"Impressive, but not enough…using their tactics against the Bladebreakers, I'm not impressed." Tripp muttered

Pulse 2 was pushing Strata Dragoon MS out of the dish as Alpha Dragoon 2 was doing the same to Dranzer MS but Kai and Daichi weren't going to call it quits.

"That's it, I've had enough of this…STRATA DRAGOON, ATTACK" Daichi shouted

"DAICHI, DON'T DO IT!" Kai warned him

"GREAT CUTTER" He screamed

"The idiot fell for it…SHO RYU DAN" Linoa shouted in a bitchy way

Strata Dragoon 2 generated an energy Buzz saw around it but Alpha Dragoon 2 gained light from the bit chip and the red version of Dragoon emerged from her Beyblade and generated a tornado made out of fiery Dragons that Knocked Daichi's Beyblade back.

"RAISING STORM" Neige shouted as her bit chip flashed and the white dragon with indigo eyes white scales and a blue diamond on its forehead came out of her Beyblade

It created a weird tornado made out of super beams that caught Dranzer MS and knocked it up into Strata Dragoon and both blades were still spinning after landing safely.

"It's all over now, bwahahahaha!" Linoa laughed

"Now what are we going to do." Kai thought to himself as he grit his teeth

The two dragon bits were about to use their most devastating attack as Linoa and Neige got ready to attack with full force as both of their Beyblades were circling each other slowly.

"SET THEM UP, KNOCK THOSE DOWN…DOUBLE DRAGON RAGE!" Linoa and Neige shouted in unison

Alpha Dragoon and Pulse started to spin and as both blades flashed as they came together they created a powerful typhoon with supper beams and fire beams put together. It tried to suck Dranzer MS and Strata Dragoon MS in but Kai and Daichi were holding on.

"Oh no; their in trouble now" Hilary whimpered

"Go through the middle and combine your attacks, it's the only way to defeat them." Ray shouted

"You ready?" Kai asked

As I'll ever be" Daichi answered

"NOW DRANZER AND STRATA DRAGOON, ATTACK" They both shouted in unison

As their bit chips flashed, the red phoenix with golden eyes and two wings emerged as well as the yellow dragon with red eyes, two wings, a horn on its nose emerged. Their Beyblades shot up into the air and got ready for the signal.

"Oh no, they've got us." Neige whined

"SPIKE SAW" Daichi shouted

"SPIRAL FIREBALL" Kai screamed as he was surrounded by orange Ki and his eyes glowed gold

Dranzer powered up into a fiery bird and charged right for the super beamed typhoon and Strata Dragoon opened its mouth wide and fired the Beyblade that was surrounded by magma. Strata Dragoon MS and Dranzer MS combined their attacks and crashed down on the typhoon like a meteor; causing an explosion that made all four Bitbeasts to return to their Beyblades. As the smoke cleared Alpha Dragoon 2 and Pulse 2 were out of the dish leaving Strata Dragoon MS and Dranzer MS still spinning inside the dish.

* * *

"The Lightning Swords have been defeated, The Bladebreakers advance into the finals along with the Chrome Zephyrs and the Blitzkrieg Boys." DJ announced 

The crowd cheered with excitement and Max, Ray Kenny and Hilary were happy to qualify as well but Tyson was pleased even though he's grumpy at the moment.

"Way to go Daichi, we came out and finally defeated the two dragons" Kai thanked

"I know, if Tyson was battling to he would have came out ok as well" Daichi accepted

Hunter Linoa and Neige went over to the Bladebreakers and congratulating them on such a battle and a great plan.

"Kai, Daichi; you were awesome coming out with a great team attack." Linoa complimented

"You're not so bad yourselves, your attacks fooled me for one second; and they worked" Kai replied

Kai shook Linoa's hand, Daichi shook Neige's and surprisingly Tyson shook all of their hands but was still upset.

"Wow, a great end to a great battle." Hilary said

"Yeah, maybe we should reason with Tyson and make him apologise to Kane?" Max asked

"Not now, give him some time and he'll come around." Kenny decided

Up in the crowds, the Chrome Zephyrs were thinking about the finals as well as wonder if they face them first.

"Thrilling, I was expecting Tyson to battle but however Kai's just as good and it makes for more fun!" Tripp smirked

"Well that's all the time we have for today and stay tuned for the decision and the next battle but for now…LET IT RIP!" DJ shouted as he waved good bye.

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Well sorry if the battle wasn't good, I can't do Tag team battles that well anyway. **

**Julia: Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter.**

**Deep Zero: Anyways who will face who? keep reading to find out, please R&R.**

**Bye. **


	31. What their going through

**Deep Zero: I'm back, sorry for the late update, I had to prepare for college among other things but now I've finally updated.**

**Sacred Arrow:** I'd just like to say that couldn't the other one look like her mom instead of her dad?

**Bladebreakers:** Kai was handpicked because of Tyson's refusal to battle and he had a score to settle with Linoa and he was only pretending to congratulate them.

**SGCred:** It's the only time Kai and Daichi tag team and how will the rest of Team Psychic cope without their leader soon to be father huh, they'd be short one leader.

**Clare:** Depends who out of the Chrome Zephyrs and the Blitzkrieg Boys get to battle the Bladebreakers.

**Atlanta:** Thanks!

**

* * *

Chapter 30: What their going through.**

The Sports news had came on T.V and DJ Jazzman had an announcement regarding the finals and the three qualifying teams.

"This is your host DJ Jazzman coming at you with what's going up in the Beyblading, a lot of people are so exited about the final's coming tomorrow but The Bladebreakers, Chrome Zephyrs and the Blitzkrieg boys are the only three teams left. However Tala…leader of the Blitzkrieg boys had this to say." He announced

"We issue a challenge to the Chrome Zephyrs, Damian Pride…you think that your Bitbeast is stronger than mine well I'll prove it to you once we battle and when its all said and done, one wolf will be left standing; MWAHAHAHAHA!" Tala laughed maniacally

"And there you have it folks Tala's request also Bladebreakers have been given a spot for the finals so its down to the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Chrome Zephyr's to battle for the number one spot, until then this is DJ Jazzman signing off." DJ said as he waved goodbye

* * *

Kai was watching it from outside the Television store and then walked off with his arms folded; emotionless as usual but then a brown haired, silver highlighted girl was running up to him calling out his name.

"KAI…KAI! Wait up." Linoa called as she stopped to catch her breath

"What is it this time?" He coldly responded

"Is that any way to treat a girl" She teased

"Knowing you, I'd say that you're a user and I don't trust anyone even you!" Kai scolded as he walked away

He continued to walk with his usual emotionless face while Linoa was following him but he didn't care since he was too concerned with other things. He stopped right at the park and sat down on the grass and Linoa sat next to him.

"Look Linoa if it's a rematch you want then I'm not interested, I just practiced a while ago and besides; I don't take to kindly with you flirting with me." Kai scolded

"What ever do you mean Kai, I was merely showing respect for you and your team." Linoa said as she pretended to use the goody two shoes act

Kai just got right to the point and explained to Linoa about everything that' been going on recently and the past year involving certain Beyblader's.

"Drop it Linoa, I know all about you and Neige. Your mothers an Ex Assassin and your fathers an Ex underground Street Fighter who knew the Ryu Zui Ken style who loved each other very much once they met each other at the circuit that it prompted them to open up a Martial Arts Dojo in New York and after then they tried to provide for you and Neige but when you met Hunter, you gave him Zero Dranzer and let him lead your team which explains how the Lightning Swords came together." Kai explained

"Well yeah but Hunter's been through a lot since his Fathers passing when he was eight years old and from then on he continued to Beyblade and not forget about everything and everyone he knows including his Mother and grandparents, who he's only got left." Linoa retaliated as she blushed hard after Kai found out that she liked him

"Well I know you like me and Hunter but here's a little advice. You better not get off with Hunter unprotected or you'll end up like Kane's girlfriend, you heard me! Anastasia Fleming got pregnant after Kane popped her cherry last year." He laughed evilly

"That's embarrassing, I know about that already including Tyson lashing out at them for it; besides Kane's the real idiot. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into! Teenage pregnancy is a big responsibility and has destroyed or changed a lot of young lives and it's even on the rise in some countries." Linoa said as she went red with embarrassment

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Team Psychic will be no more and so will the Demon Slayers once Kane's life changes. He won't Beyblade anymore when he's fathering and Salima couldn't lead the team if her life depended on it." Kai agreed

"If it happened to me, my parents would kick me out of the house and I'd have no place to go. No job, no money, no food and no help, I wouldn't get to finish school or enter anymore Beyblade tournaments, hell I would even get to go to collage with my friends and its to early for my parents to be grandparents." Linoa said as she stated her view

After that Kai was about to lie down and Linoa rested on his chest but they got up and heard someone having a tantrum and punching the ground, it was Tyson…he couldn't even focus on the finals because of two certain Beyblader's who were going to be parents.

* * *

"LET IT RIP! DRAGOON, SHOW NO FUCKING MERCY" Tyson yelled

Dragoon MS was trashing around the dish as Tyson was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth in anger because he was losing a good friend and that he already lost him.

"I can't focus enough to battle cousin because of Kane being in the way of it, if they hadn't of shown up then I'd have a great battle." He thought to himself

Just then a retina-searing blue Beyblade was shot into the dish and knocked Dragoon MS back almost of its balance, Tyson turned to find Kai and Linoa coming from down the hill and confronting him over this whole mess.

"Tyson, give it a rest already. You have to focus on the battle tomorrow." Kai refreshed

"I can focus if only that impregnator Kane didn't show up, and I'll show you." Tyson shouted

Alpha Dragoon 2 blocked Dragoon MS and pushed it back to the side of the dish but Dragoon MS was holding on for its sake.

"You're only making this harder on yourself Tyson, just give in and apologise to Kane and Asia. You're only just saying that you don't want to see their baby for the wrong reasons." Linoa said as she tried to reason with him

"I don't care what you think!" He spat

Linoa gasped and Kai's left eye widened after what he said and Dragoon MS charged for Alpha Dragoon 2 and knocked it out the dish and back into her hand. As he turned to walk away; Hilary, Max, Ray and Daichi showed up and tried to stop Tyson from doing something that he will regret.

"Tyson; that's enough, now you are acting really ironic and it needs to stop; you've got a match to prepare for besides Kane and Asia will do what they can once their child is born…so deal with it, it's not the end of the world." Hilary stated

"No way will I deal with teenage pregnancy…When Kane took possession of Cyber Dragoon and went out of control; I had to stop him from narrowly killing himself, and when he and Jim got attacked by the Parts Hunters and couldn't compete two years ago; I had to avenge their loss." Tyson explained

"But you don't understand what they had to go through Tyson! When Asia lost her parents, she and her sister had to leave Egypt and live here where she met Kane and when she almost got raped; Kane rescued her along with his friends. So you should know how they fell before shooting your mouth off saying that it's gonna be the end." Hilary explained her opinion

Tyson couldn't continue to argue instead he began to shed a tear and punch the ground.

"Sorry Tyson; Hilary's right, Kane didn't plan it…it just happened." Ray interrupted

"Yeah, its not like it's the end of the world, you've got other things to worry about like getting ready for tomorrows battle." Max reminded him

"Yeah well that's fine, but I'm still not going to the hospital to see their birth child and you can't make me." Tyson said as he ran off

"Tyson, come back!" Hilary called out

"Don't Hill, this is a problem Tyson has to face…alone" Kai explained

Everyone was worried after Tyson's shot his mouth off but Tripp was also concerned as he saw him leave the park from across the road of the entrance.

"This is not good, he has to see them or else it will come back to haunt him." He thought

* * *

Over at the Café, Ozuma was having a coffee with Deja as well as talk about what's been happening while Deja laid her head on Ozuma's shoulder.

"All I can say is that Kane is a dumbass, he had to get his girlfriend pregnant and look what he got, what a way to go huh?" Ozuma harshly chuckled

"That was mean, what if it happened to me and you were in a state because of it?" Deja asked

"Well I'd be kicked out of the village or something, Teenage pregnancy is forbidden where I come from, you have to be 21 and over to want a baby. I would never let something like this happen to you, I would cherish you forever Deja" Ozuma explained as he looked deep into her Reddish/Pinkish eyes

"Aww, Thanks Ozu." Deja replied as she blushed

Soon after they wrapped their arms around each other and both of their lips suddenly connected making them lose get caught up in a warm passionate kiss as they were almost ready to leave.

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Tyson better give in and go see Kane at the hospital if he wants to focus on his battle against Tripp.**

**Tripp: Cousin has to give in but I know how he feels.**

**Deep Zero: Even I know, but for now please read and review. Bye!**


	32. Labour finally and Zephyrs advance

**Deep Zero: After a week of intensity, I've finally got Chapter 31 of Beyblade Zero updated and I'd like to say thanks for the reviews.**

**SGCred:** Damian's up for it but is Tala? And Tyson's gonna get his act together once he goes to the hospital.

**Clare:** He's gonna deal with it and once he does he'll focus again.

**Sacred Arrow:** Alright Arrow, she's had the babies already, happy now? (Sheesh), no date was confirmed and also it's Day-Ja

**

* * *

Chapter 31: Labour finally and Zephyrs advance**

The day had finally arrived and Kai, Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny were ready to go to the dome for the finals but they had to see who they would face.

"Ok Guys are you ready for the finals." Kenny asked

"Yeah" Ray, Max and Daichi cheered in unison

Kai just had his arms folded and Tyson had his head down in annoyance but he was ready anyway but then Hilary arrived at the entrance catching her breath after running from her house.

"Hilary, what's up? You look like you've been chased by an angry mob." Ray joked

"No, I just came to tell you the big news." She breathed

"What big news?" Max asked

"Kane called and told me that Asia had the Baby last night at two in the morning." Hilary said

The Bladebreakers were shocked after hearing the news and were not impressed but however frustrated because of it.

"Aw man." They mumbled in unison

"But we've got a battle to go to; we can't visit them until after the tournament." Daichi complained

"Daichi's right, if we visit Kane and Asia now we'll be late for the battle; meaning we'd have to forfeit." Kai explained

The Bladebreakers left the Dojo and went on their way to the Seaside Dome but as Tyson walked with them; Hilary stopped him because she wanted him to go with her to the Hospital. The others just continued on as they knew that Hilary wanted to talk to him alone.

"Out of my way Hilary, I'm going to the tournament and not even you can't stop me" Tyson spat

"Hold on Tyson, you're not going anywhere until you see Kane and accept their decision." Hilary scolded

"I'm still not going to the hospital and that's that! If I knew that this was going to happen then I'd give over my title to Tripp when I had the chance." He retaliated

Tyson stormed off but tears came from Hilary's eyes and she stopped him from walking away from her.

"Tyson, if you walk away from me right now then you'll do something that you'll regret for years to come. Its time you knew what's best, you can either go in there kicking and screaming or you can walk in like a man." She sobbed

Tyson tried to resist but he couldn't bear to see Hilary cry or whimper.

"Ok fine, I'll go, but I won't like it and I still have to battle in the finals." He pouted

So Hilary dragged him by the hand and they ran all the way to the hospital to see Kane's newborn baby depending on what it is.

* * *

Later at the Hospital Tyson and Hilary had already checked in and were shown to the ward by the nurse and when they got there they saw Asia in a hospital bed recovering from giving birth and Kane and Salima holding the babies.

"Hi Asia, how are you feeling?" Hilary asked

"Fine; as long as I never have to go through that ever again" Asia replied

Tyson looked through the window to find a room where newborn babies were being cared for by the nurses. He decided to look harder and then it hit him, he realised that he too used to be cared for when he was born as well as his friends.

He decided to go back to Hilary and apologise for his actions as of late but as he got there he noticed them staring at him in a serious way waiting for an apology.

"Asia, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for my actions as of late. I only wanted to bring back the old Kane who battled and helped out kids so that they could become good Beyblader's but that will be a thing of the past now that you're a dad." Tyson explained but turned around and walked away

"Tyson wait! We forgive you, your not losing us. We're only taking a short break to look after the Triplets and besides once we get back on our feet, we'll hire a babysitter." Kane responded

"Wait a minute? TRIPLETS" Tyson and Hilary shouted in unison

"That's right, two girls and a boy." Asia mentioned

Kane and Salima brought the three wrapped blankets with the babies in them over to Tyson and Hilary and as the looked closely they saw that they were triplets that had just woken up from their slumber.

The baby on the left was a girl with blue hair, blue eyes (same shape as Kane's) and pale skin (like Kane and Asia). The baby in the middle was another girl with silver/blue hair, violet/blue eyes, and is tanned and the baby on the right is a boy with copper brown hair, blue eyes, and is pale.

"The first girl's name is Layla; the second girl's name is Shiori and the boy's name is Anubis." Salima explained

"Aww, their so cute, hello there" Hilary greeted

"They look like you guys, but paler. They'll even become better Beyblader's than you two" Tyson commented

Hilary cradled Layla in her arms and as Tyson was about to pick up one of the other two; Anubis rose out his left arm and grabbed Tyson's index finger; holding it tight as he could.

"Err guys, help me out here. This kid has got a strong grip and its hurting me." Tyson panicked

* * *

Everyone else started to laugh but Tyson didn't find it funny at all. Then a voice came from the television and DJ Jazzman was calling the battle between Damian and all three of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Hey it's Damian, and the odds are stacked against him; but there's a tremendous power coming from his Beyblade." Hilary said

"Did he do something with his hair?" Salima asked as she noticed his hyper powers

At the dome, Wolborg, Falborg and Seaborg were in a triangular formation circling Shadow CF but Damian didn't care since he had something up his sleeve.

"After taking such a beating from the Blitzkrieg Boys will Damian survive the relentless assault and retaliate?" DJ wondered

"STROMOLYU" Spencer shouted as a tidal wave with a shot through

"STROLBLITZ ATTACK" Bryan shouted as a blue falcon swooped down

"NOVAE ROG" Tala shouted as icicled crystals came from out of the ground

Wolborg 4, Seaborg 2 and Falborg were about to use their special attacks again but Damian got ready for his.

"I get put in a three on one battle for this again? SHADOW LASER CLAW" Damian commanded

A flow of Ki came from Shadow CF and out from a snow storm came a the black version of Wolborg came running from the storm and its fur transformed to gold and then its fangs and its claws started to glow red with envy. Shadow charged right for Seaborg, Falborg and Wolborg and slashed and bitten right through them, causing their Beyblades to stop spinning.

"And the winner is Damian, meaning the Chrome Zephyrs advance to the finals." DJ announced

The crowd were cheering especially F Dynasty, Mariah, Miguel and Matilda, Saint Shields and the other Chrome Zephyrs. The Blitzkrieg boys picked up their Beyblades and just walked away.

"Another day Pride; another day" Tala quietly scolded

* * *

Back at the hospital Tyson and Hilary saw the match while visiting Kane and Asia who were taking care of their babies with help from Salima.

"Damian's improved a lot and now that his teams advanced, you're gonna have to think of a foolproof plan that might actually work." Hilary said

"Oh shit! I almost forgot that I'm battling Tripp in the finals as well, got to go." He realised as he darted out of the hospital

"Hey, Tyson get back here!" Hilary called out

"Now that I've finally put that difference aside, I can finally defend my title against the one person who wants it dearly." Tyson thought

So Tyson left the hospital and was on his way to the Seaside Dome to meat up with his team mates and defend his World Title but Hilary was running after him so that she could catch up as well.

**

* * *

Deep Zero: It's about time Tyson put it aside and dealt with it.**

**Hilary: Tyson, come back here (Pant, Pant!) Why doesn't he listen to me?**

**Deep Zero: I've got to go help Hill catch up to Tyson. Bye and don't forget to read and review (Sorry that didn't come out right). **


	33. Tag Team tie

**Deep Zero: Sorry about the late update, I've been so busy preparing for some stuff but however I'd like to say thanks to Sacred Arrow, Morjonse, SGCred, Clare, Atlanta and Bladebreakers for their reviews, its an honour. **

**

* * *

Chapter 32: Tag-team Tie**

In the locker room, the Bladebreakers were getting ready for the finals while Kenny was looking at the data from the earlier battle and the others were shocked to hear about Kane being a father.

"TRIPLETS" They exclaimed in unison

"Yep, two girls and one boy, they look exactly like both of them" Hilary said

Kenny had just finished analysing the results on his laptop and found out that Damian's Beyblade has something very familiar.

"It can't be!" He panicked

"What is it chief?" Max asked

"Just like Drillanzer Cobalt Strike; Shadow Cobalt Forge has the Zero System that rivals the Hard-Metal System that you guys have, its spin velocity add more every time it absorbs the energy from its opponent's blades but that's not all! It can use you own power against you or add it to their own attacks making them stronger but based on whatever style you go with then it increases that as well." Kenny explained

"Well we'll just have to come up with another plan then." Tyson retorted

"But its not that easy, Damian may be the leader but Tripp is the strongest member of the team and either Amy or Deja is the weak link on the team. Ozuma's and Tala's teams got defeated by them in the previous rounds we must not make the same mistakes they did." Kai interrupted

* * *

Meanwhile in the other locker room; the Chrome Zephyrs were ready to go out there for the final's but also heard about Kane.

"Wow, who'd-a-thought Asia would have triplets, they looks so beautiful." Deja chirped

"I know, I wanna see them after the tournament!" Amy said

Damian had then decided who was going to battle who in the finals between his team and the Bladebreakers.

"Ok guys, Deja and Amy will battle Max and Ray in a Tag team match next and Tripp will battle Tyson if no one wins, understood." He announced

"Sounds cool to me, I'm up for it" Tripp agreed

* * *

Back at the arena the crowd were hyped for the battle and most of them were raising the roof for what was going to be the most exciting match of the tournament.

"Hello all you Beyblading fans out there, its time for the finals between these two great teams who have braved through the other challenges and the preliminary rounds give it up for the Bladebreakers and the Chrome Zephyr's." DJ introduced

Both teams had come out from the back and were waving to the crowd with smiles on their faces as the spot light shined on them. Every other team that appeared were watching from the crowd seats.

"Ok, so our first match which was supposed to be a best of three has been changed to a tag team match will feature the silent and deadly Ray and the master of defence Max going against the sweet and aggressive Deja and the friendly and rude Amy." DJ announced

All four Beyblader's had got to the centre of the dish and got prepared as their Beyblades were attached to their launchers. Ozuma got a serious look on his face as he saw the battle.

"Come on Ray, you can do it." Mariah thought as she was anxious

"Max" Mariam thought as she was worried

* * *

"Ok, get ready in 3 2 1 LET IT RIP." DJ shouted

As all 4 Beyblades were launched into the dish they started to charge for each other on the offensive.

"Go on the attack Drafoxis." Deja commanded

Drafoxis MS and Jaygo 3 charged straight for Driger MS and Draciel MS but they went right round to the back of them and attacked from behind.

"Go Driger, while she's wide open." Ray commanded

"Help him out Draciel." Max said

Driger MS and Draciel MS continued the assault and Deja and Amy got really annoyed that they didn't know what to do, but they came up with a way out of it.

"Alright Amy, are you ready?" Deja asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Amy agreed

"Split up" They shouted in unison

Drafoxis MS and Jaygo 3 had moved away from each other leading Driger and Draciel into a trap.

"Oh no, it was a trap all along." Ray panicked

"That's right, you guys fell for it and your about to lose." Amy teased

Jaygo 3 started to thrash into Driger MS with force as Drafoxis MS was grinding into Draciel MS trying to force it out of the dish as the other Bladebreakers just watched on.

"Max and Ray are in trouble." Hilary said as she got worried

"Well Deja's Beyblade has a Hard Metal system like ours but Amy's has a newer type of Magnacore that is as powerful as the Hard Metal system and the Zero system but even more durable than the original Magnacore, that's why she trapped Max and Ray." Kenny explained

"Then that means they might win." Tyson said as he gritted his teeth knowing what would happen

* * *

Max and Ray were in a predicament as they were coming close to losing this battle and the world championship.

"Those two are tough, but they've got a long way to go if they want to defeat us." Ray thought as he grit his teeth

"IT'S NOT OVER, DRACIEL…ATTACK." Max shouted

"DRIGER…GO" Ray yelled

Draciel MS started to force Drafoxis MS back and knock her away while Driger MS knocked Jaygo 3 back and both of Deja's and Amy's Beyblades bumped into each other but were barely still spinning.

"Well that was close; for a second there I thought they were gonna lose." Tripp said

Deja and Amy were lucky that they were still in one piece and so were Ray and Max even the crowd were happy about it which made them cheer for both teams.

"Wow, the fans love us! Then let's give them what they want" Deja cheered

"Yeah, I'm with you girlfriend" Amy agreed

"What do ya say? Are ya up for it Ray?" Max asked

"Sound's good Max!" Ray accepted

Driger MS and Drafoxis MS started to charge for each other and then Drafoxis MS went on the offence but Driger MS dodged it and used a counter attack. After receiving a thrashing from Driger MS, Deja gave out a little smirk on her face as she was surrounded by pink aura.

"DRAFOXIS, FAN DANCE ATTACK." Deja shouted as she started to twirl around with two Japanese fan's in her hands

Then a flash of light came from her bit chip and out from her Beyblade rose a red and white Fox with green eyes, five tails and black and white armour on its shoulders, ankles and back.

It ran right for Driger MS but as it did; it glowed and turned into a pink beam of light and started to surround him and create a light beam-like see-thru tornado that trapped it and start to continuously slash it in a stealthy way.

"I knew this would happen, Drafoxis can trap you and hit you with invisible slashes." Kenny explained

"Is that possible?" Tyson exclaimed

"Apparently…Yes." Kai answered as he had is arms folded and his eyes closed

"There's no way out Ray, just give up now before Driger goes bye-bye." Deja scolded evilly

"Oh yeah…GO DRIGER, THUNDER SLASH." Ray lashed out as he did a lunging punch

"I'll help you Ray…AQUA SHIELD." Max yelled

After two flashes of light cam from both of the bit chip's and the black turtle of water and the white tiger of gold emerged from their Beyblades and each gave out loud roars. Thunder and lighting came from Driger MS and surrounded it and a tidal wave was formed from Draciel MS and it headed straight for Deja's attack.

"Oh no you don't, FINAL HEAVEN" Amy lashed out

Soon a red tiger with green eyes and silver armour on its ankles, shoulders and tail emerged from her Beyblade and gave out a loud roar and then it generated a ball of light that surrounded her Beyblade.

As all four Beyblades collided, a surge of energy came from their attacks and then an explosion struck causing a massive breeze that made everyone cover up and not get blown away but it knocked Max, Ray, Deja and Amy to the ground. As the smoke cleared all four of the Beyblades were out of the dish causing a tie.

* * *

"It looks like this match…is a draw. That means that no one wins." DJ said

"Oh great a tie game" Deja wondered

"That can't be good." Ray agreed

Everyone was frustrated and confused in a way seeing that no one won unless something was decided but however Mr Dickinson and some other judges were thinking of something.

"After a decision from the judges; there will be a tie-breaker match featuring Tyson of the Bladebreakers going against Tripp from Chrome Zephyr's." He announced

The crowd cheered as well as the other teams but some were shocked because two cousins who had actually go so far will be able to battle right here in the stadium but before they could go up to the dish they stared at each other with smirks in their faces.

"Tyson…it's all down to us now and I promise that I won't hold back." Tripp thought

"It's time for the battle that will decide all, and I won't go easy on you Tripp because I'm pulling out all the stops." Tyson thought

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Well I wonder who's gonna win the tournament? And with only 5 chapter's to go before the end of the fic be sure to keep reading to find out what's gonna happen.**

**Mariam: 5 Chapter's left, oh well so much for some time alone with Maxie.**

**Deep Zero: just because there's 5 chapters left doesn't mean that you won't get a moment with Max, you'll get that chance.**


	34. Tyson VS Tripp!

**Deep Zero: Hello, I'm back with another update and its time for the first half of the battle you've all been waiting for and also I'd like to say thanks for the reviews as well.**

**SGCred:** Thanks, I'm sad too that it will end but I'm making plans for the next one coming soon.

**Bladebreakers:** Thanks, even I know who will and a certain technique won't come out on top though.

**SacredArrow:** Thanks.

**Clare:** Thanks, but you'll have to keep reading to find out who will win and you'll still get to see the Max and Mariam fluff before the end.

**Morjonse:** Well if you look closely in chapter one where it says the pairings then you'll know which ones.

**

* * *

Chapter 33: Tyson VS Tripp**

After what just happened a while ago the tag-team battle between the Bladebreakers and the Chrome Zephyrs was a tie, so a tiebreaker was decided and the crowd were very much exited about it.

"Well after a tag-team tie up like that, its tome for the tie-breaker. It's the long awaited battle between three-time world champion Tyson and the amazing upstart Tripp." DJ announced

Among the crowd, the Saint Shields, Lightning Swords, F Dynasty, Blitzkrieg Boys, Miguel, Matilda and Mariah were also hyped about it but Mr Dickinson had an announcement to make regarding the dish.

"As many of you are wondering, for this tiebreaker match the regular dish will not be used because what I myself and the officials have seen from Tripp in his earlier match, he has shown a display of power that is unimaginable." Mr Dickinson explained

The backstage workers opened the stage floor to reveal the dish which was going to be used for the match. It was a modelled setting that was similar to the one that Tyson battled Kai in but more durable than before.

"Well now that the stadium has been revealed now let's get with the battle" DJ said

"Its all up to you now Tyson, you've got to focus and not let anything else stop you." Kenny reminded

"Don't worry about me guys, Tripp and I go way back and even if were family I still won't back down." Tyson explained

"We're rooting for you Tyson, now go out there and Bey Battle like you've never did before." Max cheered

Tyson gave Kai, Max, Ray, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny the old thumb's up and went over to the dish but over at the other bench Tripp was going up as well.

"Good luck big bro." Deja rooted

"Yeah we've got your back all the way." Amy cheered

* * *

As both Beyblader's got up to the dish they attached their Beyblades to their launchers and were very confident that one of them would walk away with the world title.

"Ok are you both ready? And 3 2 1 LET IT RIP." DJ called

Both of their Beyblades were launched into the dish and Dragoon MS and Drillanzer CS weren't holding back one bit as they started to bash into each other.

"Go…Dragoon" Tyson shouted

"You show him Drillanzer" Tripp commanded

Dragoon MS and Drillanzer CS were circling each other but they started to grind into one another and waves of power were coming from them.

"It's as if they're evenly matched." Hilary wondered

"Well Tyson's on fire but Tripp is waiting for the right time to go on the offensive." Kenny explained

"By using the energy absorbed from Tyson's blade with the Zero System!" Ray exclaimed

"It's obvious that Tyson is up to something that will knock Tripp of his guard." Kai thought as he has his arms folded as usual

Dragoon MS was still bashing into Drillanzer CS but then it dodged and went round to the back of it and attacked it head on.

"Nice try Tyson, but some of your energy is coming back around…Strike Laser Claw!" Tripp goaded

Drillanzer CS started to glow with yellow light and went to slash through Dragoon MS but instead started to grind into it due to Dragoon MS holding on for its life.

"Well now, you're relying on the Hard Metal System to win, predictable cousin." Tripp cockily said

"You're wrong cousin; the Hard Metal System is not the only thing I'm relying on. I'm also relying on the Beyblading Spirit." Tyson smirked

Tripp was shocked as he was lost for words hearing how that the one thing that he always believed in would be within not only him but Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers and every other Beyblader that enjoy the sport.

"The one thing that I've always believed in is really on your side as it is on mine?" Tripp asked

"That's right and with it; there is nothing that can stop you from having fun at any cost." Tyson answered

As Tripp smirked happily, Drillanzer CS then disappeared through its spin velocity and everyone including DJ Jazzman wondered where it went but Tyson was ready for it.

"Looks like Tripp's Beyblade has disappeared or it has vanished into thin air, will Tyson find him out fast or will he end up without the title?" DJ confusingly said

* * *

In the crowd Julia and Matilda were somewhat annoyed but Raul was calm knowing that Tyson would not give up so easily against his own cousin.

"What's Tyson doing? He's letting himself get caught in whatever Tripp has up his sleeve." Matilda wondered

"Tyson's got a plan." Raul replied

"Serious?" Julia exclaimed

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time before he hits back with a counter attack." He said to her

Tyson had his eyes closed waiting for Tripp to attack while Dragoon MS was circling in the dish waiting diligently until out of nowhere Tyson sensed the attack and Drillanzer CS appeared and almost knocked Tyson's blade out but Dragoon MS dodged it and hit back with a crushing blow that caused Tripp to feel the impact.

"Amazing, Tyson knew exactly where he was going to strike next." Amy said as she got worried

"That's because if you sense or hear wherever your opponent attacks you from behind then you'll have the advantage to counter it, like a true master would." Damian explained

"Tripp's pretty good for a newcomer; he's gotten stronger since the last time that I battled him." Ozuma commented

"Yeah, but its too bad he hasn't even used that technique he has or called out his Bitbeast!" Joseph agreed

"Tyson either but one of them has to somehow, but since their surging with power now their bound to release them." Mariam interrupted

* * *

Tyson and Tripp were not holding back one bit as their Beyblades were now thrashing each other with such tremendous power that almost raised the roof. The crowd had got more exited than ever, The Saint Shields, F Dynasty, Lightning Swords, Matilda, Mariah, Miguel and the other Chrome Zephyr's were happy with such a battle even the Blitzkrieg Boys were impressed.

"Talk about great support that they're getting for this huh guys?" Max cheered

"Yeah, this time they've pushed each other to their limits." Ray replied

Kai could only smile as he looked down with his eyes closed and Hilary was happier now that Tyson was focusing on the battle and not other concerns but a little tear care from her left eye.

"DRAGOON" Tyson yelled

"DRILLANZER" Tripp shouted

As light came from their Beyblades, The blue dragon with golden eyes, blue scales, a green belly, large claws on its hands and black and grey legs emerged along with the white-silver liger with red eyes, black silver armour on its shoulders, back and ankles, a silver helmet and gold armour with a spiked tip on its tail which out its usual loud roar.

"They've called them out, and their power levels are rising rapidly." Kenny explained as he saw the results on his laptop

Both Beyblades as well as their Bitbeasts were continuously thrashing each other back and forth until they collided and a powerful wave came from their Beyblades knocking them back a little bit making them both stumble but then they started gasping for air the crowd were giving them a standing ovation.

"I've got to say, it's been fun pushing each other to our limits; we never has so much fun since we were little. The crowd love it, its time to give them what they want, what do ya say?" Tyson offered

"Sounds tempting, both of us using the spirit of Beyblading to come out on top would be amazing also I'd like to take it up a notch,_ since my secret weapon is the only thing that I haven't used yet and after all I will be the only one left standing when its all said and done…_BEAST…TRIGGER!" Tripp shouted as he was surrounded by gold aura

Suddenly Tripp's hair had glowed gold and spiky but Drillanzer gained its black scythes on the sides of its front and back legs also white spikes on its back and shoulder armours leaving the others in shock but the Chrome Zephyrs were happy that all they needed was one win.

"He's used it!" Tala gasped

"Its all over now, were done for. It's all up to Tyson to beat that Trigger Beast thingy once in for all" Daichi whimpered

"I was wondering when this was gonna show up and now I get to battle against it for myself; but I won't lose like all the others that have gone against it, and that's a promise." Tyson goaded

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Now that Tripp activated Beast Trigger will Tyson think of a way out this come out on top?**

**Joseph: I'd like to know for my self since he's all that's left for a try.**

**Deep Zero: I know but I just hope Tripp doesn't use full Beast Trigger! But anyways, please read and review also there are 4 chapters left. Bye.**


	35. The Winner is?

**Deep Zero: I'm back again and sorry for the late update. But any who; it's the conclusion to the Tyson and Tripp battle also I'd like to say thanks for the reviews.**

**Bryan'sGirl7:** Thanks, the new name sounds better than your other one and your fic was good.

**Bladebreakers:** You'll have to read to find out who wins this battle.

**SGCred:** It's yet to be decided who will emerge victorious since both of them are equally powerful and the new fic is a sequel/follow up to this one.

**Clare:** Don't worry; I'm certain that he'll come out ok in this.

**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Winner is?**

After putting on a great match and hyping up the crowd Tripp had used Beast Trigger and Tyson were ready to continue their battle and Tyson was about to make the first move.

"Dragoon, Attack." Tyson commanded

Dragoon MS charged right for Drillanzer CS but Drillanzer CS disappeared again.

"What? Where'd he go?" He wondered

As Tyson was confused he heard the sound of a spin velocity coming from Tripp's Beyblade and then a roar came from the air.

"Here comes your defeat cousin." Tripp evilly scolded

"Now Dragoon, dodge him and attack." Tyson shouted

Drillanzer was about to pounce on Dragoon from the air but Dragoon retaliated and flew out of the way just in time causing Drillanzer to miss as Dragoon MS went around Drillanzer CS and hit back knocking it Into a rock to make it crumble and trap Drillanzer CS under it.

"This isn't…OVER!" Tripp screamed as he was surrounded by Ki

An immense power came from the rubble and Drillanzer CS had emerged from it still spinning and glowing with a surge of energy.

"Okay so this has become weirder by the second, why's Tyson enjoying this?" Hilary asked

"Because he knows that this is one of the best battles that he's had since last year. Tripp may have the Beast Trigger technique and the Beyblading Spirit on his side but Tyson also has the Beyblading spirit on his side as well but Tripp's keeps increasing rapidly throughout every battle he goes through, even if he loses he learns from his opponents like the rest of us do." Kenny explained

"Why wont Trippy just finish Tyson off? He's delaying the inevitable" Amy wondered

"Because Tyson has already pushed him to his limits, Tripp found his Beyblading spirit when you opened his eyes to what's going on and I'd say you've done a pretty good job of it too." Damian interrupted

Tyson and Tripp were now matching each other with strong blows while both Bitbeasts were grappling each other but then they let go and struck with some powerful slashes.

"DON'T LET UP! KEEP ON THE ATTACK!" They yelled in unison

Drillanzer CS and Dragoon MS were in the middle of a thrash fest as explosions hit as they continuously collided but as they both cried out in unison giving off more power as their collided one more time, an explosion hit and a powerful shockwave shook the whole arena, the crowd and Tyson and Tripp making them stumble to their knees.

"I guess that…you've…improved…a lot, all that…training must have paid…off" Tyson panted

The crowd started to cheer for both bladers as they put on an amazing match. They had just got their breaths back and were ready to continue with the battle. Tripp smiled deviously and pushed his left arm forward and then a powerful force shot at Tyson and Dragoon to trigger an explosion.

"Unbelievable, they were both tired and now Tripp attacked Tyson while his guard was down, what will become of Tyson? Will he lose his world title to this amazing upstart?" DJ commented

"This is bad, even for Tyson." Neige quoted

"It looks like they may have crowned a new world champ!" Linoa agreed

"Not quite guys; Tyson won't give up that easily." Hunter smirked

"I didn't expect that Tyson; but you were a great opponent" Tripp complimented

"It's not over yet, this just got way more fun." Tyson called out

"WHAT!" He exclaimed

As the smoke cleared, everyone was surprised to see Tyson in one piece and Dragoon MS still spinning. Even the other members of the Bladebreakers and the Chrome Zephyrs were surprised but were also glad that he was ok.

"COME ON TYSON, YOU CAN DO IT!" The others except for Kai chanted

"GO FOR IT TRIPP, WIN ONE FOR THE TEAM" The Chrome Zephyrs chanted in unison

Soon after all the crowd were cheering for them again also were anxious to see who would win this battle to end the tournament.

"ATTACK" They both shouted as they were surrounded by aura

Dragoon MS and Drillanzer CS were charging for each other but started to circle and move around the dish while both Beyblader's were still using their best skills and techniques as well as the Beyblading spirit to overcome the odds.

"Oh WOW! This is the best action that I've seen since the Justice 5 tournament." DJ cheered

"Who's gonna win Tyson or Tripp?" Dunga wondered

"Maybe their both winning" Joseph replied

Drillanzer CS and Dragoon MS were still having a bash fest with explosive hits until they started to grind into each other and causing the ground to shake and a blinding light of energy that got to everyone.

* * *

Then Tyson and Tripp found their selves battling on grassland with a black sky and a shower of stars from the sky and ready to finish the battle.

"So it all comes down to this, the decider of who gets to win!" Tripp wondered

"Don't worry about it Tripp, no matter what happens one of us will come out on top." Tyson replied

"Yeah I just want to know that this has been the greatest battle that I've ever been in and no matter what, we're still family." Tripp said

Just then, they heard a cry from everyone else who and saw them hold up their Beyblades to the sky so that they can transfer their energy to Dragoon MS and Drillanzer CS so that they could become even more powerful. The elemental energy appeared and charged up their Beyblades with tremendous power.

"Well this is it…DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled

"I'm with you…DRILLANZER, FULL BEAST TRIGGER!" Tripp screamed as he gained the spikes from Drillanzer

The energy given to Dragoon MS and Drillanzer CS had changed them. Dragoon MS and Drillanzer CS had become their Ultimate version's because of the friendship they received from the crowd, their teams, family and others including their greatest rivals.

"DRILLANZER…ULTIMATE LIONHEART" Tripp shouted as he generated a massive burst of Ki

"DRAGOON…REVOLUTION STORM ULTIMATE" Tyson shouted as he punched the air and two hurricanes appeared

Another flash of light came from the Beyblades and both of their Bitbeasts emerged once more. Dragoon MS Ultimate charged right for Drillanzer with an immense tornado that could destroy the whole planet and Drillanzer CS ultimate turned into a shooting energy-like fireball which swirled from the back of it and charged for Dragoon.

As both Beyblades collided, a large ball of energy had grown and exploded almost destroying the whole stadium but however levelled the roof.

"Wow, now that's some light show huh? Its impossible to see through this smoke to know what happened." DJ muttered

The crowd and the other teams were on their feet as the smoke cleared but Tyson was still standing but tired with Dragoon MS still spinning after going though such intensity but unfortunately Tripp was lying on the ground looking to the sky as he realised that he lost since Drillanzer CS had stopped spinning.

"YES, IT'S OVER! AND YOUR WINNER AND STILL WORLD CHAMPION? PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR TYSON!" DJ Announced

* * *

The crowd started to cheer for Tyson for his victory and for Tripp's amazing performance, the Bladebreakers went over to congratulate Tyson.

"Tyson, you won." They cheered as they ran over to him but Kai was just being his usual self but had respect for him

Hilary gave him a big hug for his troubles and a kiss right on his cheek making him blush lightly.

"Way to go, I knew you would come through if you just concentrated" Kenny thanked

"Thanks chief, but couldn't have done it without your help, you really came through for me and opened up a whole new belief in the spirit of Beyblading." Tyson replied as he thanked the others

Tripp had just got up and walked back to his team with his Beyblade in hand, they were really happy with him and not disappointed at all.

"I'm sorry guys; I failed to bring our team to victory." Tripp sulked

"Don't worry Trippy, we this is only our first tournament loss as a team." Amy whispered as she planted a kiss on his cheek

"Yeah, the Chrome Zephyr's may have lost this one but we'll get them next time." Damian spoke

"Thanks guys." He replied with a smile

"Don't mention it, we've got a lot of time to practice for next year or come across some more talent but for now its been fun" Deja complimented

The Chrome Zephyrs were happy that they didn't win but even if they lost they learned a lot from their encounters, while the Bladebreakers were celebrating their victory and then all the other teams that participated or not came down to congratulate both of the teams for their effort.

Tyson and Tripp were giving the crowd the thumbs up while every one else celebrated with them also Dunga was mad and chased Tripp and Deja for poking fun at him while Mariam, Amy and Linoa laughed but later; Mariam gave Max a long kiss which made everyone else watch and embarrass them. And at the hospital, Team Psychic, Asia and Miguel were happy to see Tyson's victory but the triplets were asleep, back at the dome, the teams were about to leave and DJ was about to sign off and take a break.

"Well that's it from this year's tournament, be sure to tune in for any upcoming events, but until next time, LET IT RIP!" DJ announced as he signed off

**Deep Zero: I'm sure glad that battle's over and I was hoping for Tripp to win, but no matter. **

**Tyson: The tournament may be over but the story isn't yet; only 3 chapters to go.**

**Deep Zero: That's right so anyway please R&R. Bye.**


	36. Aftermath leads to a decision

**Deep Zero: Hello, sorry I was late but I was busy over the week but however Chapter 35 of Zero is finally updated.**

**Bryan'sGirl7:** Well even though he won, I don't think Tyson will be world champ forever, someone else might take it from him. There will be a sequel/follow up and I don't know if the triplets will be in the following chapters.

**SGCred: **Thanks, he's not only a worthy opponent but he's family too.

**Clare:** Take it easy, both Beyblader's were awesome and I'd got to say that I respect that also the Max and Mariam fluff is in the last chapter.

**Bladebreakers:** Well I didn't take the idea from that G Rev episode but overall it was a great battle.

**

* * *

Chapter 35: Aftermath leads to a decision**

It's been a week since the 4th world tournament had come and gone and most of the Beyblade teams that entered are at the park having a picnic to celebrate after what happened at the tournament.

F Dynasty and Linoa and Neige were having a tag battle. Daichi, Miguel, Matilda, Kane, Hunter, Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga were having a laugh and chat amongst themselves. Hilary, Mariam, Mariah, Salima were admiring Asia's newborn babies.

"Aww their so cute and adorable too" Mariah said as she held Anubis

"She looks just like her mommy." Mariam agreed as she cuddled Layla

"Let's just hope Kane does something sooner because the last thing we'd want to see is him working and leading his team at the same time." Hilary quoted

"Don't worry guys, he'll think of something and thanks for the gifts by the way." Asia thanked

As the girls were having their conversation, Layla gave out a cute smile at Mariam, Anubis tried to hide his face from Mariah and Shiori was fast asleep after being fed. Max and Ray were having conversation about the past week and what would happen next year if they would be a team or not.

"Well looks like its over and we've won as a team." Ray said

"Yeah and who'd have thought that we'd be on the same team and not individual ones!" Max agreed

"Well I bet next year that White Tiger X and the PPB All Starz will enter? Because that would be another great way to battle Tyson again" Ray wondered

"Hmpf; if anyone's gonna battle Tyson next year then it's gonna be me." Kai arrogantly interrupted

"Then you'll have to get through me first Kai." Ray smirked

"Hey don't leave me out of this one guys!" Max called out

* * *

Tripp, Damian, Deja, Amy was by the pond looking at their reflections in the water and taking some time to remember the past.

"You know what guys? I've learned a lot from all this." Tripp said

"Me too, we may not have won the world championship but we still believed in one another and always showed support whenever the chips were down." Deja explained

"Even when we were kids; we always loved playing the game and having fun no matter what." Damian added

"And don't forget, you guys knew me when we were five and we had fun before I moved away, I still remember that very day." Amy said as she refreshed their memories

_

* * *

Flashback:_

_Eleven years ago in seaside city kids were Beyblading in the park on a beautiful sunny day and over by the hill two little boys with brown hair, one with blue eyes and one with silver eyes, a little girl with short brown hair and reddish/pinkish eyes another little girl with platinum blonde hair and purple eyes were learning how to Beyblade._

"_Are you ready guys?" Damian asked_

"_Sure" Tripp and Deja answered in unison_

"_Me too" Amy also answered_

_They were all ready as they had their launchers raised and their blades attached to them while others were watching them._

"_3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" They all shouted_

_They all launched their Beyblades in the dish and then the light blue Beyblade and the yellow Beyblade were grinding into each other while the pink Beyblade and the dark blue Beyblade were circling the dish waiting for join in._

"_Yeah, show me what you've got Tripp" Damian cheered_

_Soon after, all four Beyblades were bashing into one another until they went flying out of the dish and onto the grass. Hours later, they sat on top of the hill and talked about what they would do next._

"_Yeah, that was a blast wasn't it guys?" Tripp excitedly asked_

"_I had fun too; I hope to do that again tomorrow." Deja wondered_

"_Or maybe we could become a team when we're older?" Amy wondered_

"_That would be a great idea and we'd be able to win the world championship and make ourselves known as the best team ever." Damian said_

"_Yeah" The others agreed in unison_

_End Flashback: _

* * *

"Oh yeah now I remember! We had such a fun time back then and after practicing we looked at funny looking clouds." Tripp said

"They looked like our Bitbeasts; among other things but even though we never became the Chrome Zephyrs then of had our Bitbeasts at that time but by the end of the day we became best friends." Damian explained

Tripp, Amy and Deja understood as much as Damian did but as they were about to go back to the others, Tyson had shown up and they had something to say to him.

"Tyson; after all that's happened over the past week and on behalf of the Chrome Zephyrs, we'd just like to say that we are going away for a month and a half." Damian explained

"But I was hoping that you could practice along side the Bladebreakers whenever we join forces once something big goes up?" He sulked

"Oh don't worry cousin, we'll be back for that, but right now theirs a whole world out their waiting to greet us and we would like to teach other kids how to Beyblade." Deja said happily trying to cheer him up

"That's fine, I respect your decision and I hope you bring back so new skills for us to see huh but for now I'd like to have a friendly battle against all of you, last blade standing wins." Tyson chuckled

"Bring it on" They shouted deviously in unison as they raised their launchers

Tyson, Tripp, Deja, Amy and Damian got ready to battle each other but everyone else ran over to see them and they crowded round including DJ Jazzman and the Blitzkrieg Boys who had just appeared also the Triplets were watching as well as Shiori who had woke up a while ago.

"Ready? 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" Everyone shouted

Tyson and the Chrome Zephyrs launched their Beyblades onto the grass and quickly their Bitbeasts arose from their Beyblades and were about to attack each other head on.

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Sorry if it's short but I was busy moving some stuff out of the back room upstairs but anyways please review.**

**Tyson: Only Two chapters left and that's it.**

**Deep Zero: I know, bye. (Waves)**


	37. Departure

**Deep Zero: Again sorry for the late update, I've had a difficult week and I humbly apologise for it. (Bows)**

**Bryan'sGirl7:** Even I thought that Anubis was funny. I wonder why DP is obsessed with Kane and Asia anyway, Asia's your OC and Spyro's her OC but no matter, something will be done.

**SGCred:** They will improve in their Beyblading also the Triplets were indeed cute but it's gonna be hard for Asia to cope since Kane hasn't found a job yet.

**Clare:** Thanks, even though Tyson may not be the brightest; he's still comes through when the odds are stacked against him and since Tripp will be travelling for a month and a half, he'll be bringing back something for him and his team.

**

* * *

Chapter 36: Departure**

It was now sunset in Seaside City and The Bladebreakers, F Dynasty, Chrome Zephyrs, Lightning Swords, Miguel and Matilda were at the airport most of the teams were saying their goodbyes before catching their flights back home.

"Hey Tyson, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that we didn't get to battle each other in the tournament." Hunter apologised

"Hey no need to apologise Hunt, if only Kane was still out of the country then we'd have a fine battle." Tyson chuckled

Hilary and Linoa got really annoyed and aimed glares at Tyson and Hunter making everyone else except for Kai and the Chrome Zephyrs tremble but Hunter got arrogant and didn't care.

"So what Lin, Kane should have thought twice about not using protection and now Team Psychic and the Demon Slayers are on hold; that dude needs a job fast." He scolded

"Yeah well, they'll be back and you can expect a battle from them!" Linoa retorted

"From his girlfriend since he doesn't even have a Bitbeast and if he went up against Hunter then his Beyblade would get shredded." Neige interrupted

Just then a voice came from the speakers saying that it was the last boarding call for the flight back to America and The Lightning Swords were about to leave.

"Ok so that's our flight, were going back home!" Linoa said

"When we get back; I'm going to find that Brooklyn wannabe and take him down and I'll let you guys finish him off as well." Neige cockily said

"Yeah, goodbye guys we'll see you again sometime, and Tyson? Whenever I'm around then I'll expect a battle." Hunter called out

"Bye!" The Bladebreakers shouted in unison as they waved

"I'll be ready until then Hunter." Tyson shouted

So the Lightning Swords waved goodbye to the Bladebreakers and got on their plane back to New York to practice for whenever they meet the Bladebreakers again or at the next world tournament.

"Wow, looks like I have found another worthy opponent to battle against next time around." Tyson stated

"Yeah well look on the Brightside, the Saint Shields aren't leaving and Team Psychic are staying as well." Hilary said

"Oh great, just what we need, team Psychic and Kane's babies. Oh well as long as we don't have to sit for them" Kai arrogantly scolded

"I heard that Kai, pretty soon we'll become parents in our twenties!" Max exclaimed

* * *

While the Bladebreakers were continuing to chatter amongst their selves, the Chrome Zephyrs, F Dynasty, Miguel and Matilda interrupted their conversations and wanted to have a few minutes to speak to them.

"Well, looks like it's almost time to go home." Miguel said

"Yeah and to bad that you guys couldn't enter this year because I'm certain Tripp's team were looking forward to battling you." Ray laughed

"If only Claude and Aaron were here; then we would have entered." Matilda responded

"Hey Miguel, what's up with you and Salima?" Daichi asked

"We broke up! She wanted to help Kane and his Girlfriend care for their kids so I said it was over and she agreed." Miguel answered

"Tough break Miguel, you've got other things to worry about like getting ready for upcoming battle against any other team that show up." Ray suggested

"Thanks guys." He replied

"Don't forget about us, we may not have entered but we might next year and who knows? We might even get to battle the Chrome Zephyrs or any other new team that shows up." Raul interrupted

"We're down with that…Bring it on!" Deja and Amy accepted in unison

* * *

Everyone just laughed happily including Raul and Matilda who pulled each other into a loving hug as everyone saw how lovely it was but Julia was talking to Damian while sitting down and waiting for the plane to take off.

"So you and Raul are going back to Spain Julia?" He asked

"Yeah, we've got to get ready for our shows at the circus and practice our tag team moves for the next tournament." Julia explained

"Well we're going to Europe to teach kids how to Beyblade and battle the Barthez Battalions and the Majestics." Damian told her

"Oh, well I'll miss you." She said as she blushed hard

Then they just started kissing passionately and wouldn't let go but they had to since their flights were almost here.

"I'll miss you too much and I don't want you to go." Damian sadly said

"Me too and I wish I could live around here so that we could be together; if your ever around then I'd like to battle you and go out on another date. We could get some ice-cream." Julia replied as tears came from her eyes

"I'd love that but no matter what I love you and I'll always be your pride and joy." He stated as he wiped her tears away

"I love you too Damian and I'll always be your precious Juju-Bee." She said

The others were happy for them both but the two teens turned to the others in embarrassment, even the Blitzkrieg Boys who were already on their plane were laughing at them.

"Hah, who would have thought that Pride would score lucky with that Julia Chick?" Bryan spat

"Yeah, but still the plan would have worked if he hadn't become the Hyper form…I'm going to try my best to gain the Hyper powers and then I'll get to have a better battle with Damian whenever I see him again." Tala suggested

* * *

Back at the airport the last boarding call for the flights to Spain and rest of Europe had been announced and the Chrome Zephyrs, F Dynasty, Miguel and Matilda were about to catch them.

"Well that ours, we'll see you soon guys." Miguel said

"Hey Tyson, we'll be back with some new skills and something for your Beyblade's that will help you out whenever evil comes around to attack." Tripp called out

"Ok cousin." Tyson shouted

The Bladebreakers waved good bye to the other teams as they got to their planes. Miguel looked outside the window and Matilda waved at Raul who was on the plane to Spain. Deja had just gone to sleep after feeling very tired, Damian was looking out the window and saw Julia in the other plain blowing a kiss to him to make him blush and wave back and Tripp and Amy ran to the bathroom to have a romantic moment together.

"Well now that that's over, its time to get back to our usual matters at hand." Tyson suggested

"Training; Talking on new opponents and defeating evil wherever it shows up." Daichi laughed

"Hmpf; wouldn't have it any other way except that they'd have to get past me to battle Tyson." Kai explained

So the Bladebreakers had left the airport and were on their way back to Tyson's house for some rest and do some training later on also waited till the Chrome Zephyrs came back from Europe.

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Well after that; it looks like there's only one Chapter left for Beyblade Zero and then it's over, but anyways please R&R, Bye.**

**Damian: I'm gonna miss this especially Julia and her beauty.**

**Deep Zero: Yes I know, you said that already but you'll get to see her again soon. **


	38. Fluff endings & New Beginnings

**Deep Zero: Ok folks, It's now the last chapter of Beyblade Zero oh yeah and I'm sorry for the late update, and I would like to say thanks for the reviews I appreciate it.**

**Bryan'sGirl7:** Its still gonna be up and did answer DP's question and I'll put Kane, Asia and the Triplets be in the sequel and tell Atlanta that I said thanks.

**Bladebreakers:** Well I can't draw the triplets but I can tell you that Layla looks like Asia; Anubis looks like Kane and I'm not sure who Shiori looks like but Asia and the Triplets aren't my OC's, their Bryan'sGirl7's OC's. Ask her.

**SGCred:** I'll be working on the Fic as well as Neowave which will be updated soon and also F Dynasty will be back in the new Fic also some new challengers.

**Clare:** Thanks, I'll try my best and look out for the sequel/follow up.

**Atlanta:** Don't worry, the sequel/follow up will be updated soon, I know SA updated her Fic. Generation next is not the sequel but Beyblade Zero Delta is the sequel but however Generation Next is about the Bladebreakers kids.

**

* * *

Chapter 37: Fluff endings & New Beginnings**

Two hours had past since the Chrome Zephyr's, Lightning Swords, Blitzkrieg Boys, F Dynasty, Miguel and Matilda left Japan on planes and now it was nightfall.

At Tyson house, Ray and Kai were training and preparing themselves for newer challenges and next years World Tournament while Mariah watched them. Daichi was sleeping after a whole day of Training, Kenny was at his house gathering data and Tyson and Hilary were walking around the street.

"Daichi's sleeping and Max is at the Hobby Shop huh?" Ray asked

"Yep, now that the Bladebreakers have won again; there's a lot of new talent coming to battle; so we'd better watch ourselves." Kai explained

"With all this going on it's never gonna end? Even when anyone's messed with us in the past might come back." Mariah stated

As Ray went to comfort her someone entered the shrine and quickly all three Beyblader's pointed their launchers at the intruder who turned out to be Kane and Asia.

"Hold it, put your launchers down! I come in piece with my beautiful girlfriend who has an announcement." Kane explained

"Kane and I are engaged to be married" She announced

Mariah was really excited but Ray wasn't and Kai just didn't care.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mariah cheered

"Hmpf, no surprise there" Kai and Ray arrogantly said in unison

"Oh come on guys? This could be great for them and all of our friends could be invited!" Mariah pleaded

"I know but there are a lot of things that have to be taken care of first." Ray suggested

So Kai, Ray, Mariah went inside and discussed what was going to happen involving the engagement and other things.

* * *

Over at the Saint Shields hideout, Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph were talking about Dragoon's power as well as another Bitbeast.

"Hey Ozuma, what's the word on Dragoon?" Dunga asked

"Well Tyson's getting stronger by the minute but I'm not sure if he knows it." Ozuma replied

"Yeah, he may have beaten Zeo, Kai, Garland, Brooklyn and even Tripp to retain his status but has slowly learned from the defeats he's gotten." Joseph explained

"Yeah even Alpha Dragoon's growing more powerful as well but Dark Dragoon is destroyed, But there's one that's still out there! And that's the sister Bit…Ryukashin." Dunga explained

"Well word is that Ryukashin's owner is a guy who knew Tyson from childhood but wherever he is, he'll show up some time and that will be when he battle's Tyson." Ozuma said as he stood up looking towards the ceiling

So Dunga and Joseph got back to practicing while Ozuma sat on the couch eating an apple from the bowl as he watched TV.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hobby Shop Max and Mariam were upstairs in his room watching T.V while Mr Tate was downstairs tidying up the shop.

"So Max, what are you thinking?" Mariam asked

"Nothing; even though we won the title and all but why would Kane go through all this trouble just to have kids?" Max replied

"I don't know, but I had a baby off you at 16 then I wouldn't be living in my home Village anymore." She said as she looked a bit sad

Max then put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him into a warm hug but Mariam started to blush as she smiled knowing that he loved her very much.

"Maybe my dad could help but I'm not sure if my mom would want to be a grandparent but since Kane's mom is, she doing her best to help out." Max explained

"I know; but my team wouldn't allow it but Joseph is the only one who cares and is willing to help at any cost." She said

Soon after the two teens looked into each others eyes which led to their lips almost making contact but Max let her know that he'd be there for her.

"Don't worry, I love you Mariam; and I'll always protect you." He whispered

"Aw, I love you too; although I could see you as a great daddy to our baby once we're older." Mariam giggled

"And you would be a good mother as well." Max replied

They were lost in each others grasp as they were rubbing each other softly as they removed each others clothes and from then on their love turned into passion.

* * *

Later at Hilary's house she and Tyson were talking about Kane's life now that it's changed also their marriage engagement.

"I think it wonderful that Kane and Asia want to get married soon." Hilary exclaimed

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; but their going to miss out on all the fun of being a teenager now that they've got three kids and besides they'll never go to nightclubs or hang out with us." Tyson stated

"Yes they will have fun and go to those places once they hire a babysitter, you'll still hang out too. If we have a baby, we should take good care of it." She stated

"Hill, I've had about enough of babies that I could take for a long time." Tyson pouted

"Ok but still, I wonder who might be the next world champion." She wondered

"Maybe Kai, Max, Ray, Tripp, Hunter? Who knows, probably someone new might be able to become champ but I'll be waiting to see who." He said

"Tyson, you may not be the best guy but you're my guy, and I love you." Hilary quoted

And with that she pulled him into a deep long kiss and he accepted, she through his baseball cap and jacket on her desk and they continued to enhance their romantic moment together throughout the night.

**THE END! **

**

* * *

Deep Zero: Well I guess that's the end of Beyblade Zero, its finally completed but don't worry about it, I would like to say thank you again to everyone who reviewed, it was a great honour.**

**Mysterious newcomer:** **Well it's only a matter of time before I get to battle Tyson once I've trained hard enough, Bwahahaha! **

**Deep Zero: I'd sure hope that I'm not Tyson right about now since that Mysterious kid has something up his sleeve but anyways be sure to look out for him and for my new story Beyblade Zero Delta, Coming Soon! **

**Goodbye! **


End file.
